Torisa Laurinaitisa przypadki
by milka121
Summary: Toris przeprowadza się wraz ze swoją rodziną do Polski. Co z tego wyniknie? Jak poradzi sobie w nowym kraju?
1. Chapter 1

Kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, przeprowadziłem się wraz z moją rodziną z Litwy do Polski. Nie wydawało mi się to zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale moje narzekanie nic nie mogło pomóc - mama tylko wzruszała ramionami, a tata zaczynał bardzo długi wykład o tym, że powinienem się cieszyć, że będzie miał o wiele lepiej płatną pracę. To mnie akurat najmniej obchodziło, ale nie pyskowałem, bo i tak nie mogłem już w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na ich decyzję. Zresztą język polski znałem dość dobrze, więc nie powinienem mieć problemu z komunikacją. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nikogo tam nie znałem, a był już koniec października, więc pewnie klasy już się jako tako ze sobą zgrały. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że trudniej się będzie do niej jakoś wpasować, ale nie byłem z natury pesymistą, więc byłem pewien, że jakoś sobie poradzę.

Heh, myślałem, że początek w nowym kraju będzie trudny. Myliłem się.

Był tragiczny.

Na początku był chaos, czyli, prościej mówiąc, ogólny rozgardiasz wynikający z przeprowadzaniem się do nowego miejsca. Ekipa przeprowadzkowa pod czujnym okiem mamy przenosiła meble i inne rzeczy do nowego domku z ogrodem. Dom był większy niż ten poprzedni, całkiem fajnie umieszczony - na obrzeżach Warszawy było całkiem ładnie. Dom był tak zwanym "bliźniakiem", z małym ogrodem na przodzie i dużo większym z tyłu. Moja mama już nie mogła się doczekać, aż zacznie w nim uprawiać jakieś rośliny; jedyną rzeczą, która wymagała przeróbki, było ogrodzenie ogrodu. Była to tylko stalowa siatka, przez co doskonale widoczna była część ogrodu należąca do sąsiadów; zdołałem zobaczyć podziurawioną piłkę do gry w nogę i jakieś smętne, połamane drzewko. Oprócz tego ogród był pusty, co trochę mnie zdziwiło - taki duży teren, a nic nie ma posadzonego? Naprawdę nasi sąsiedzi nie dbają o to, jak wygląda ich ogród?

Nudziłem się przeokropnie, więc ruszyłem w głąb ogrodu z zamiarem zbadania jego długości, by choć na chwilę oderwać myśli od nowej szkoły. Szybko dotarłem do jego końca, ale w ogrodzeniu była furtka pozwalająca na wyjście na pola. O tej porze roku wszystko było już skoszone, ale w lecie musiało to naprawdę ładnie wyglądać; aż po horyzont złote zboże, maki i chabry. Już miałem zamiar wracać do domu, gdy zauważyłem jakąś postać.

Blond włosy do ramion, zielone oczy. Koszulka z napisem "Remember where you come from" i spódnica do kolan. Bez wątpienia dziewczyna, całkiem ładna. Może sąsiadka?

\- Labas! - krzyknąłem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w moim kierunku, a ja spoliczkowałem się w myślach. Człowieku, jesteś w Polsce, nie na Litwie!

\- Jaka laba? - zapytała się, podchodząc do ogrodzenia od strony pola.

\- Emm… - zająknąłem się - Przepraszam… to było po litewsku.

\- Uczysz się litewskiego? Po cholerę, skoro i tak nie ma tam po co jechać? - zapytała się, wywracając oczami.

\- Jestem Litwinem i się tu przeprowadziłem… - powiedziałem, nie potrafiąc ukryć lekkiego poirytowania w głosie.

\- A, jak tak to sorki - mruknęła. - Tutaj, tak?

\- Mhm.

\- O, to fajnie. Będziesz moim sąsiadem!

\- No… tak. Nazywam się Toris, a ty?

\- Feliks.

Coś mi się nie zgadzało.

\- Feliks to nie męskie imię przypadkiem…? - zapytałem, nie chcąc jej urazić.

\- No jest męskie, i totalnie dlatego ja tak się nazywam! - przewróciła oczami jeszcze raz. - Facet powinien się nazywać jak facet, prawda?

\- Yyy… - nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Patrzyłem się to na jej (jego?) twarz, to na spódnicę. - Czyli jesteś facetem?

\- No brawo! Totalnie szybko kojarzysz!

\- To czemu masz na sobie spódnicę?!

\- A czemu nie?

Na to nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiedzi. Po chwili Feliks odezwał się ponownie.

\- Do jakiego liceum pójdziesz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś był mniej więcej w moim wieku.

\- Uh, numer cztery imienia Adama Mickiewicza…

\- Totalnie super! - zachwycił się chłopak w spódnicy. - Też tam chodzę!

Jęknąłem w myślach. Bardzo chciałem się uwolnić od jego towarzystwa, więc zerknąłem wymownie na zegarek.

\- Umm, przepraszam, ale myślę, że moi rodzice potrzebują pomocy przy przeprowadzce, więc… - Zawiesiłem głos. Feliks pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Dobra, nie zatrzymuję cię. Do zobaczenia!

Przeskoczył przez płot do swojego ogrodu jakby uznawał używanie furtki za zbyt nudne jak na jego wymogi i pobiegł jak wariat w stronę swojego domu. Ja stałem jeszcze przez chwilkę, po czym wolniutko poszedłem do siebie.

Super. Moim pierwszym znajomym w innym kraju był blond crossdreser z zamiłowaniem do biegania przez przeszkody. W dodatku chodzi do tej samej szkoły. Jak bardzo jeszcze mogę mieć przerąbane?

Jak się okazało, _bardzo_.

* * *

NOTKA: Tak, to opowiadanie było tu już wcześniej, ale z pewnych powodów postanowiłam je usunąć i dokonać pewnych zmian. I tak, Feliks ma na sobie bluzkę Cleo :D


	2. Chapter 2

Szkoła nigdy nie wydawała mi się koszmarem. Aż do dzisiaj.

Liceum nie było jakieś specjalnie duże. Nie, to złe określenie; było to jedno z tych liceów, które są na obrzeżu wielkiego miasta - wszyscy, którym nie chciało się przedzierać przez gąszcz ulic stolicy, uczyli się tutaj. Rzecz w tym, że większości ludzi jednak chce się zadbać jakoś o swoją przyszłość, więc do mojego liceum chodziło niewiele ludzi. Dowód? Moja klasa, mat-fiz, została dołączona do innej klasy z powodu braku uczniów. Do klasy humanistycznej. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie…

Nauczycielka z trudem próbowała ogarnąć klasę. Ludzie pomału znajdywali sobie miejsca, niektórzy witali swoich znajomych z gimnazjów. Ja - obcokrajowiec - nie znałem oczywiście nikogo, więc nie czekając ani chwili usiadłem w ostatniej ławce pod ścianą i cierpliwie czekałem wraz z nauczycielką, aż reszta klasy zorientuje się, że wypadałoby zachowywać się przyzwoicie przy swojej wychowawczyni na początku roku szkolnego.

I wtedy…

\- TOOORIIIS!

Piskliwy głos zdołał przekrzyczeć całą klasę, co zaskoczyło zarówno mnie, jak i wszystkich obecnych, więc wszyscy zwrócili głowę w stronę głosu.

Przez całą salę z siłą lodołamacza przedzierał się Feliks w różowej spódniczce i rajstopach. Zauważyłem także, że jego klatka piersiowa była… Hm… bardziej zaokrąglona niż ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziałem. W sumie wyglądał całkiem jak dziewczyna.

\- Cześć - mruknąłem nieco bardziej zawiedzionym tonem, niż zamierzałem. Feliks wydął wargi.

\- Co, nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - warknął i nie pytając o zdanie usiadł obok mnie. - Mnie, najfajniejszej dziewczyny w szkole?

_Co?_, pomyślałem. _Czy ostatnim razem nie mówiłeś mi, że jesteś facetem? A może to był taki żart, żeby… Nie, to nie możliwe. Miał… Miał na sobie zbyt obcisłą bluzkę, zauważyłbym, gdyby miał… piersi. Cholera! Nawet nie wiem, jak to teraz odmieniać._

\- J-jasne - odpowiedziałem zbity z tropu. - Taa… Więc, tego…

\- Hmmm?

\- Czemu latasz w spódnicy, Feliks… MHM! - Blondyn szybko zatkał mi usta ręką. W jego zielonych oczach błysnęło przerażenie. Rozejrzał się szybko, ale nikt w panującym rozgardiaszu nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

\- Nazywaj mnie Feliksa albo Fela - mruknął szybko.

\- Po cholerę, skoro…

\- Nie pytaj, okej? Mogę ci wyjaśnić, ale nie teraz.

_Po cholerę ten facet przebiera się za dziewczynę?_ \- przemknęło mi przez myśl.

\- Ej, Fela! - ktoś wrzasnął za moimi plecami, aż podskoczyłem. Feliks zaśmiał się dziewczęco.

\- Gil!

Od tyłu Feliksa objął chłopak - starszy od nas, o białych włosach i ciemnoczerwonych oczach. _Soczewki?_

\- Toris, to mój chłopak, Gilbert - przedstawił go Feliks i przytulił się do niego. - Jego młodszy brat Ludwig będzie się z nami uczył.

\- C-cześć - przywitałem się niepewnie. Te czerwone oczy były trochę zbyt przerażające jak na mój gust. Dodatkowo był ubrany jak rockman - czarne, skórzane buty, czarne spodnie, czarny t-shirt z jakimś dziwnym napisem po niemiecku, na szyi krzyż żelazny… Ta cała czerń obok różowego wdzianka Feliksa wyglądała dziwnie. Ten chłopak wyglądał, jakby zwykle nie chodził do szkoły, tylko podpalał auto dyrektorki czy coś. Takie osoby zwykle nie zwracały na mnie uwagi, a już na pewno _nie_ przyjaźniły się ze mną.

Gilbert zmierzył mnie nieufnym wzrokiem.

\- Fela, nie zdradzasz mnie, co?

\- Nie! Gil, nigdy! - pocałował go w policzek. - Po prostu pomyślałam, że fajnie by było poznać kogoś z nowej klasy, nawet jeśli nie jest z humana.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem z humana? - wypaliłem, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć. Feliks uśmiechnął się.

\- To widać! Nie wziąłeś sobie książki do czytania!

_Ciekawy pomysł,_ chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek mruknąć, przerwał mi Gilbert.

\- Oho, Zdzisia zaczyna zbliżać się do wybuchu - powiedział, patrząc w kierunku naszej wychowawczyni. I rzeczywiście; zaczynała robić się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy, tak, że dla każdego było jasne, że za chwilę wrzaśnie. - Fela, spadam. Widzimy się po lekcjach za szkołą, okej!

\- No jasne!

Gilbert pocałował Feliksa w policzek na pożegnanie i wybiegł z klasy. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi, nauczycielka wrzasnęła:

\- MOŻECIE SIĘ USPOKOIĆ CHOĆ NA CHWILĘ?!

* * *

Moja klasa była chyba jedną z tych bardziej normalnych. W sumie dwadzieścia parę osób, w tym: punk z zielonymi włosami i niesamowicie grubymi brwiami siedzący w pierwszej ławce przed nauczycielką (sam); bliźniacy z ciemnymi włosami, którzy co chwilę pisali do siebie karteczki; kolejne rodzeństwo - wysoki chłopak ubrany jak na Syberię (przecież był wrzesień!), dziewczyna o białych włosach i blondynka o wielkich… oczach. Oprócz tego zauważyłem wysokiego chłopaka o jasnobrązowych włosach i kurtce lotniczej z wielkim "50" na plecach. Jednak nie dane było mi długo obserwować uważnie moich towarzyszy niedoli, bo zorientowałem się, że wychowawczyni mówi coś ważnego.

-...każdy uczeń musi dołączyć do jakiegoś kółka zainteresowań, z którego wyniki będą ważyć na waszej ocenie z zachowania. Radzę więc, żebyście przykładali się do swoich zadań jako grupa, bo inaczej będzie nieprzyjemnie. - Tu uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, aż się wzdrygnąłem. - W każdym razie witam was w nowym roku szkolnym! Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie, a teraz zmykajcie do domu, tylko powo…

Zanim skończyła mówić, połowa klasy zdążyła się już ewakuować z sali. Jakie to miłe; mam jeszcze jeden dzień wolnego, zanim nauka rozpocznie się na dobre. I zanim będę musiał mieć znowu do czynienia z facetem w sukienkach.

Od szkoły do mojego domu nie było daleko, więc zadecydowałem, że się przejdę. Za mną widziałem, jak Feliks… Fela… no, cholera wie; w każdym razie widziałem, jak przymila się do tego chłopaka, Gilberta, w towarzystwie jeszcze paru osób - blondyna, którego nie znałem, oraz tego bruneta z kurtką z "50" z naszej klasy. Rozmawiali, śmiali się z czegoś (miałem nadzieję, że nie ze mnie). Nagle Feliks uniósł głowę i pomachał do mnie.

\- Toriiis! Chodź do nas!

Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. I, jak zauważyłem, wszyscy byli co najmniej o głowę ode mnie wyżsi - oprócz Feliksa.

\- Emm… Ja… - wydukałem niepewnie. - Przepraszam, nie mogę!

\- No weeź, nie bądź nudziarzem! - wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. Gilbert szturchnął go i coś powiedział mu na ucho. Feliks zmarszczył brwi i coś mu odpowiedział. To wyraźnie nie spodobało się Gilbertowi. Zdecydowałem, że czas się wycofać, zanim ten metalowiec pobije mnie za "flirtowanie" z jego "dziewczyną".

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę się śpieszyć!

Pobiegłem wprost do domu.

\- Jak minął ci pierwszy dzień szkoły? - zapytała się mama, kiedy tylko otworzyłem drzwi.

_Okropnie, mamo. Chłopak przebrany za różową księżniczkę ciągle coś ode mnie chce, a jego chłopak jest o to zazdrosny. _

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nic specjalnego.

* * *

Prosiłabym bardzo o komentarze - wiedziałabym wtedy, co muszę poprawić, a co jest w porządku :)


	3. Chapter 3

A potem w końcu mogłem odpocząć przez resztę dnia? Oczywiście, że nie.

_Fela Łukasiewicz wysłał ci zaproszenie do znajomych._

Nienawidzę Facebooka.

Mogłem odrzucić zaproszenie, ale co to by mi dało? Jeśli bym go zablokował, zrobiłaby się afera - Feliks nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto trzymał język za zębami.

Odłożyłem telefon na moje biurko, a sam usadowiłem się wygodniej na łóżku. Miałem zamiar przeczytać jakąś książkę po polsku - tak w ramach szlifowania języka - ale gdy tylko sięgnąłem po opasłe tomiszcze _Dzienników gwiazdowych_ moja komórka piknęła. Ktoś przysłał mi wiadomość.

Dobra, to nie musiał być _on_, może jacyś moi znajomi z mojej dawnej szkoły przypomnieli sobie o mnie. Na przykład Edward von Bock albo Raivis Galante, którzy chodzili ze mną do szkoły na Litwie. Obiecali, że będą pisać, więc to na pewno oni.

Tak, na pewno.

Oczywiście, że nie.

_Fela pisze: _Cześć, Toris.

_Nie, nie odpiszę mu na to,_ pomyślałem i wyciszyłem telefon. Pogrążyłem się w lekturze, choć co chwilę musiałem sięgać do słownika, by sprawdzić znaczenia co trudniejszych słów. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie - miałem dużo czasu i miałem zamiar wykorzystać go z pożytkiem.

Miałem zamiar.

Przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi.

Moja mama pobiegła otworzyć drzwi, a ja odłożyłem książkę na bok. Kto mógł przychodzić do nas o tej porze? Rodzice nie mieli chyba jeszcze tu żadnych znajomych, ja z resztą też…

Chyba że…

_No chyba sobie jaja robisz!_

\- Toris, jakaś dziewczyna do ciebie!

Zbiegłem po schodach najszybciej jak potrafiłem i stanąłem oko w oko z moim koszmarem.

\- Siema, Toris! - Feliks zamachał do mnie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Dalej był ubrany w różowe ciuchy, które strasznie kontrastowały ze spokojnymi, jasnobeżowymi ścianami w domu.

\- Uch… cześć, Fela - przywitałem się bez entuzjazmu.

-Jesteś koleżanką Torisa? - zapytała się mama, a gdy Feliks pokiwał głową, uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. -To świetnie! Toris, może zaprowadzisz ją do swojego pokoju? Zrobię wam herbatę.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie trzeba… - zaoponował Feliks, sprawiając, że uśmiech na twarzy mojej mamy jeszcze się poszerzył.

\- Fela, jesteś naszym gościem! Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

\- D-dziękuję…

Zarumienił się zupełnie jak dziewczyna. Grał idealnie. Zaczynałem go za to podziwiać.

\- Choć, tędy do mojego pokoju.

Gdy tylko zamknąłem za nami drzwi, a Feliks opadł na krzesło przy biurku, wypaliłem bez ogródek:

\- Po cholerę tu przyszłeś?! O co tu chodzi? Nie powinieneś był być gdzieś z Gilbertem? I czemu ubierasz się jak dziewczyna?!

\- Jeeej, powoli! - Feliks uciszył mnie machnięciem ręki. Założył nogę na nogę w bardzo dziewczęcy sposób i wskazał mi głową moje łóżko. - Może ty usiądziesz?

Posłusznie wykonałem polecenie, ale uderzyło mnie trochę to, jak się rządził nawet w moim własnym domu. A przed chwilą, przy mojej mamie był takim aniołkiem!

\- Ech, stary, naprawdę nie muszę ci się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć, wiesz? - Felisk przewrócił oczami.

\- Musisz.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo powiem wszystkim , że naprawdę jesteś facetem.

Feliks zbladł.

\- Nie zrobisz tego.

\- Zrobię, chyba że mi o wszystkim opowiesz.

Feliks nadał policzki i znowu przewrócił oczami, ale wiedziałem, że dal już za wygraną.

\- Czemu ubieram się jak dziewczyna? - zamyślił się jak filozof nad problemem egzystencjalnym. - A kto to wie? Po prostu te ciuchy są wygodniejsze, a faceci fajniejsi. Tak jest fajniej.

\- O-okej - mruknąłem - ale czemu tu jesteś?!

\- Stary, nie krzycz! - podniósł głos Feliks. - Gilbert miał coś do załatwienia, a ja nie chciałem się nudzić sam w domu, to napisałem do ciebie na fejsie, a ty totalnie mnie zignorowałeś jak się zapytałem o to, czy mogę do ciebie przyjść, to, tak jakby, pomyślałem, że nie masz nic przeciwko, to przyszedłem.

To miało sens. Pokiwałem głową.

\- Jeszcze coś - zacząłem znowu. - Czemu mi powiedziałeś od razu, że jesteś facetem, a innym nie? No i czy ty wypychasz sobie stanik?

To ostatnie wydostało się z moich ust, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć. Kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, co powiedziałem, poczułem, jak płoną mi policzki. Feliks wyglądał przez chwilę na zaskoczonego, a potem zaśmiał się.

\- Ech, faceci! - zaśmiał się, jakby go to nie dotyczyło. - Jak jesteś taki ciekawy, to ci pokażę.

I zanim zdążyłem zareagować, podszedł do mnie i podniósł bluzkę do góry, wystawiając na światło dzienne różowy, koronkowy stanik wypchany… czymś.

\- Toris, przyniosłem herba…

O cholera.

Mama weszła do pokoju.

Moja twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż przedtem.

\- Mamo, to nie…

\- To… to może nie będę wam przeszkadzać - mruknęła.

I wyszła.

Feliks zaczął się śmiać, a ja ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Do jasnej cholery, to nie było śmieszne.

* * *

\- Mamo, to naprawdę tylko przyjaciółka!

\- Jaka… bezwstydna - mruknęła jakby do siebie, oburzona. Po tym jak Feliks szybko zwinął się z domu, pozostawiając mnie samym, moja kochana mamusia natychmiast poprosiła mnie na słówko. Miałem nadzieję, że nie wpadnie jej do głowy uczyć mnie o "pszczółkach i kwiatkach", bo jak do tej pory była na idealnej drodze do tego.

Tata zaśmiał się z fotela.

\- Dobrze, że interesuje się dziewczynami. A ta wcale nie jest najgorsza, szczerze mówiąc.

\- TATO!

\- No dobrze, już koniec, tylko sobie żartowałem - tato przewrócił oczami i wrócił do oglądania telewizji. W prawej ręce trzymał piwo, a w lewej pilota. Mówił mi, że tak wygląda "typowy polak", ale jak dotąd nie przekonałem się do tego stwierdzenia. Nie po poznaniu Feliksa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się zabezpieczacie - dodała mama.

\- MAMO!

* * *

Pierwszy, właściwy dzień nauki nie był taki zły, jak oczekiwałem. Udało mi się unikać Feliksa przez całe trzy pierwsze lekcje - dwie matematyki i fizykę. Niby mieliśmy dalej wspólne lekcje, ale nauczyciele stwierdzili, że podzielą nas na grupy - tą matfizową i humanistyczną - i dzięki Bogu. Nie musiałem znosi c tego idioty przez całe trzy godziny, bo ta różowa apokalipsa nie mogła za szybko biegać w szpilkach, więc udawało mi się uciec z klasy przed nim. Ale, niestety, po biologii nie poszło już tak łatwo. gdy tylko spakowałem się i wybiegłem z sali, usłyszałem:

\- Toris. To-ris! Hej, nie ignoruj mnie!

Cholera, wpadłem.

\- Fela - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Cześć.

\- Pfff! - fuknął, przewracając oczami i nadymając twarz. - Unikasz mnie caaały dzień i myślisz, że tego nie widzę?

\- Nie _unikam_ \- warknąłem - po prostu nie chce mi się z tobą gadać.

\- Chodzi o to, co zrobiłam wczoraj? - poprawiła sobie pasemko blond włosów. - No ale, hej, to było totalnie zabawne!

\- NIE było.

\- A tam, narzekasz! - znów przewrócił oczami. - Chodź już, spóźnimy się na następną lekcję!

Złapał mnie za rękę. Wyrwałem ją natychmiast. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ja, ech… - zacząłem, ale nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Bo niby jak miałbym to zrobić? "Proszę, nie łap mnie za ręce, bo jesteś tylko głupim zniewieściałym pedałem w różowych ciuszkach"?

Dobra, to było wredne, nawet jak na mnie.

\- Co… - mruknął Feliks, ale nie skończył.

Nie skończył, bo w tym momencie ktoś pociągnął mnie za łokieć tak mocno, że - chcąc nie chcąc - zrobiłem parę kroków do przodu. Potem kilkanaście. Ani się obejrzałem, a już maszerowałem obok tego gościa z zielonymi włosami.

\- Pomogłem? - rzucił od niechcenia, puszczając moją rękę.

\- Yhm - odpowiedziałem wielce inteligentnie. - Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział szybko i uśmiechnął się lekko do mnie. Sprawiał naprawdę sympatyczne wrażenie pomimo tych potarganych ciuchów i dziwnego koloru włosów.

\- Jesteś z zagranicy? - zapytałem się, byle tylko kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Tak, konkretnie z Anglii. Arthur jestem. Nazwisko pewnie pamiętasz ze sprawdzania obecności?

\- Ech… nie - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Spodziewałem się, że będzie zawiedziony, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie; rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kirkland. Ze staroangielskiego - "Kirk", czyli kościół, i "land" - ziemia, teren. Czaisz?

\- Ta - znowu bardzo wielce inteligentna odpowiedź. - Znasz jeszcze kogoś, kto jest z zagranicy?

Tym razem wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy.

\- Chodzisz do tej szkoły i nie wiesz?

\- Czego nie wiem?

\- Przecież to jest szkoła właśnie dla dzieciaków z innych krajów!

Tym razem to ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

\- W takim razie co tu robi Fela?

\- Prawdopodobnie głównie przeszkadza - wzruszył ramionami. - A tak serio, to pewnie jest dla równowagi.

\- Tak myślisz? - Potaknął tylko. Fajnie, rodzice nawet o tym nie raczyli mi wspomnieć. A może to miała być niespodzianka? Jeśli tak, to naprawdę dziwna.

\- Hej, robisz coś dziś? - zapytał się nagle Arthur.

\- Nie, a co? - zapytałem się bezwiednie.

\- Musisz i tak zapisać się do jakiegoś klubu, więc czemu nie dołączysz do nas? Mamy zespół, ale nasz wokalista odszedł, więc teraz poszukujemy kogoś na zastępstwo. Ty masz fajny głos, może się nadasz, ale na pewno będziemy wiedzieli dopiero, gdy faktycznie nam coś zaśpiewasz.

\- Co…? A-ale ja nie umiem śpiewać! - zaprotestowałem.

\- Ile razy ja to już słyszałem… Słuchaj, musisz i tak gdzieś się zapisać, więc co ci szkodzi? Chyba nie chcesz zapisać się do klubu sportowego czy coś, _don't you?_

Tu mnie miał; był tylko jeden przedmiot, w którym sobie nie radziłem - wychowanie fizyczne.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytałem podejrzliwie.

\- Widać to po budowie ciała.

\- Czemu przyglądasz się mojej budowie ciała?!

\- Bo… Czemu zadajesz takie pytania?!

\- A nie mogę?!

\- Nie!

Popatrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę, oboje lekko podenerwowani. Zaśmialiśmy się w tej samej chwili.

\- Skończmy ten temat, co?

\- Zgoda - potaknąłem.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, zdałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie zdobyłem pierwszego przyjaciela w tej szkole.

* * *

Jeej, wróciłam - ciągle żyję! Postaram się wrzucać regularnie rozdziały, tak mniej więcej co tydzień. I jeszcze raz proszę o komentarze - to naprawdę motywuje do dalszej pracy :D Miłego dnia/nocy!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur przedstawił mnie reszcie zespołu - Anglik był gitarzystą; Francis, chłopak o jasnych włosach i uśmiechu modela, którego widziałem wcześniej w grupce wzajemnej adoracji Gilberta, perkusistą, a Kiku, niepozorny chłopak o wschodnich rysach, basistą.

\- Znasz AC/DC? - zapytał się mnie Arthur, kiedy tylko skończyłem witać się z nowo poznanymi kolegami.

\- Co to za pytanie? - prychnąłem. - Oczywiście, że znam.

\- Dobrze. Gdybyś nie znał, na pewno nie mógłbyś zostać naszym wokalistą, nawet gdybyś miał najlepszy głos na świecie. - Arthur kiwnął głową. - To nam coś zaśpiewasz, my zagramy, no i zobaczymy, czy do nas pasujesz.

\- Ee.. Jak? - zapytałem. - Tak po prostu dacie mi tekst i każecie śpiewać?

\- No, a co myślałeś? To nie przedszkole. Trzymaj. - Wcisnął mi zadrukowane kartki; rzuciłem okiem na tytuł. _Highway to hell._

_Boże_, pomyślałem. Natychmiast dopadł mnie stres; nienawidziłem występować publicznie. Nawet przed tak małą ilością osób, ale wciąż… Co, jeżeli zawalę?

\- Dobra, jedziemy z koksem - powiedział Anglik i zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować, chwycił swoją gitarę i zagrał akord. Głośniki ryknęły tak głośno, że aż się skuliłem, ale Arthur i reszta najwidoczniej bawili się świetnie.

Weszła perkusja. Za chwilę ja. O Boże, Boże…

_Living easy, loving free _

_Season ticket on a one-way ride…_

Na początku drżał mi głos, ale po chwili na miejscu strachu zjawiło się coś innego. Nie weidziałem co, ale nie było tak nieprzyjemne, więc śpiewałem dalej.

_...I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell... _

Nie było źle, to muszę przyznać. Podobało mi się brzmienie mojego głosu nagłośnionego dziesiątki razy przez mikrofon, a także reszta zespołu dawała czadu; każdy robił to, co miał robić co najmniej dobrze. Oprócz Arthura. Od niego aż bił talent, gdy grał akordy, solówki i całą resztę - nie wiem, nie znam się na tym, ale nawet ja musiałem zauważyć, że jest w swoim żywiole.

_...And I'm going down, all the way down _

_On the highway to hell._

Arthur poderwał ostatni raz gitarę i zapadła cisza.

\- I… jak? - zapytałem nieśmiało.

Arthur, Francis i Kiku spojrzeli po sobie. Potem, jakby telepatycznie podjęli decyzję między sobą, uśmiechnęli się.

\- Witaj w zespole - Francis klepnął mnie po ramieniu. - Arty, naprawdę miałeś nosa co do niego! Ma chłopak talent!

\- S-serio? - wydukałem. - Uch, dzięki.

\- Od teraz możesz czuć się pełnoprawnym członkiem zespołu "Heta" - oznajmił oficjalnie Kiku. Jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu ani na chwilę.

\- Z tobą uda nam się rozkręcić zespół - Arthur był w siódmym niebie.

\- Może coś jeszcze zagramy? - zapytałem. Wszyscy, nawet Kiku, potaknęli.

\- Dawaj. "Back in Black"

* * *

\- Że _WHAT?!_

\- _Mein Gott,_ co to jest?

Wszyscy patrzyli się w kartki jakby miały się na nich rzucić. Zdezorientowany usiadłem szybko koło Feliksa. Ten uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Siemka, Toris.

\- Cześć - rzuciłem od niechcenia. - Czemu wszyscy płaczą?

Chłopak w spódnicy wyszczerzył do mnie zęby.

\- Mamy przeanalizować wiersz, a potem go przeczytać na głos.

Jęknąłem. Nie byłem zbyt dobrym humanistą nawet w swojej ojczyźnie, a co dopiero w Polsce.

\- Masz kartkę dla mnie? - zapytałem, modląc się w duchu, żebyśmy nie musieli korzystać z tego samego egzemplarza.

\- Nie, a co?

Westchnąłem.

\- Daj go na środek, spróbuję coś…

Zamarłem. Zobaczyłem tytuł wiersza, a to wystarczyło bym się załamał.

_Wiersz, w którym syczy cały czas._

Znałem to - mama dawała mi go na przećwiczenie słownictwa i wymowy. I jak o tej pory ani razu nie udało mi się powiedzieć poprawnie choćby jednej zwrotki. A przecież litewski jest bardziej zbliżony do polskiego niż taki, powiedzmy, angielski. _Biedny Arthur, _pomyślałem.

\- Szc… Szcz… - cała klasa, nie przejmując się nauczycielką, próbowała bezskutecznie wypowiedzieć w poprawny sposób wiersz. A właśnie - chyba zapomniałem wspomnieć, że Zdzisia (właściwie pani Zdzisława Mielonka), która była naszą wychowawczynią, uczyła nas także polskiego. Była to jedna z takich nauczycielek, które miały w sobie "to coś" - bynajmniej nie pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Każdy zna przynajmniej jedną taką nieszczęsną osóbkę, która, nieważne jakby się starała, nie jest w stanie utrzymać klasy w spokoju. Zdzisia była jedną z takich osób, ba - gdyby byłyby kiedykolwiek organizowane wybory na "najbardziej kiepską nauczycielkę", wygrałaby je bez problemu.

\- Pogrzało ją? - usłyszałem szept bliźniaków z loczkami. - Przecież to klasa, w której większość osób jest z innych krajów!

Nauczycielka musiała to usłyszeć, bo przewróciła oczami.

Feliks obok mnie rozwalił się na krześle z tym swoim irytującym uśmieszkiem.

\- Scz.. Szc… - próbowałem bezskutecznie coś wymówić. Bez sukcesów.

\- To przecież totalnie proste! - jęknął. - Już zupełnie nie mogę słuchać, jak ty, jakby, próbujesz to wypowiedzieć. Dawaj kartkę.

Wyrwał mi kartkę papieru z rąk i wstał z krzesła, zwracając na siebie uwagi większości klasy.

\- Szczepan Szczygieł z Grzmiących Bystrzyc

przed chrzcinami chciał się przystrzyc.

Sam się strzyc nie przywykł wszakże,

więc do szwagra skoczył: Szwagrze!...

Idealną polszczyzną przeczytał resztę teksu. No cóż - w końcu był Polakiem, więc miał łatwiej, czyż nie?

Gdy tylko skończył, ukłonił się teatralnie, a klasa odruchowo zaczęła klaskać. Nawet nauczycielka spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. W sekundę później zabrzmiał dzwonek, a klasa rzuciła się do wyjścia.

\- Wszyscy mają nauczyć się tego wiersza na pamięć! - krzyknęła nam jeszcze na odchodne, a cała klasa jęknęła. - Oczywiście, Fela nie musi - uśmiechnęła się do Feliksa, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.

_Pupilek_, pomyślałem.

* * *

Szybko skierowałem swoje kroki do szatni - polski był ostatnią lekcją w tym dniu. Chciałem jak najszybciej dostać się do domu; dzisiaj nie mieliśmy żadnych zajęć dodatkowych, wliczając w to próby zespołu, bo Francis miał jakieś tam bardzo ważne sprawy na głowie, a granie bez perkusisty nie miało żadnego sensu. Szybko się ubrałem i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mnie zatrzymać, wyszedłem ze szkoły.

Powietrze było mroźne; czuć było w nim zapowiedź nadciągającej zmiany pory roku. Jasne, ciepłe dni jesieni przeminęły; teraz zaczynała się jej deszczowa i zimna pora. Nigdy nie lubiłem jesieni, może dlatego, że nie przepadałem za deszczowymi dniami. Chociaż w sumie i te miały jakieś swoje plusy; nie trzeba było wychodzić gdzieś z rodzicami, mogłem siedzieć spokojnie w swoim pokoju, czytać do woli i…

\- Tooooooriiiis!

_Do jasnej cholery, czy on się nie może choć na chwilę ode mnie odczepić?!_

Feliks podbiegł do mnie i szybko wyrównał ze mną krok, szczerząc się głupkowato.

\- Czemu ode mnie uciekasz? - zapytał, poprawiając włosy uciekające spod czapki. Tak na marginesie, musiało mu być zimno latać teraz z gołymi nogami - nie miał pod spódnicą nawet rajstop.

\- Odwal się - warknąłem. - Nie możesz być teraz gdzie indziej? Na przykład z Gilbertem? To twój chłopak, prawda?

\- Czemu tak nagle zależy ci, żeby się mnie pozbyć?

\- Bo… Ech… - zająknąłem się.

\- No widzisz. Nie masz nawet argumentów, żeby tak twierdzić.

\- Mam, tylko mi nie pozwoliłeś ich powiedzieć!

\- _Pozwoliłaś_ \- poprawił mnie szybko. - Nie mów tak do mnie, kiedy jesteśmy w pobliżu szkoły.

\- Niby czemu? - prychnąłem. - A, to mi przypomina, że wciąż nie odpowiedzia_łeś _\- specjalnie podkreśliłem tą sylabę głosem - mi na pytanie; dlaczego powiedziałeś mi już na wstępie, że jesteś facetem? Nikt inny o tym nie wie, nawet Gilbert.

\- Uznajmy, że wydawałeś się… godny zaufania - Feliks posłał mi lekki uśmieszek.

\- Ach…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami naszych nierównych kroków na chodniku.

Aż tu nagle…

\- Ej, wydaje mi się, czy kropi? - zapytał Feliks, wystawiając rękę w górę i wpatrując się w szare, zachmurzone niebo.

Ciepła kropla spadła mi na kark.

\- Uch, nie. Zaraz się rozpada.

Zaledwie powiedziałem te słowa, nad nami zagrzmiało tak potężnie, że oboje podskoczyliśmy.

\- Cholera! - wrzasnąłem i rzuciłem się biegiem.

\- Ej, poczekaj! - rzucił za mną Feliks.

Coraz więcej kropel rozbijało się na mnie, wsiąkając w kurtkę, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Moim umysłem zawładnęła tylko jedna myśl; by jak najszybciej dostać się do domu. Na szczęście nie było daleko, więc szybko wyciągnąłem klucze z kurki i wepchnąłem je do zamka, przekręciłem, i wkroczyłem do domu.

Gorzej, że Feliks za mną.

\- Twoich rodziców nie ma? - zapytał się, rozglądając po przedpokoju. Zamarłem.

\- Czemu ZNOWU włazisz mi do domu nieproszony? - warknąłem. Moja irytacja była coraz większa.

\- No weź… Mógłbyś okazać choć trochę współczucia, wiesz? - przewrócił oczami. Zabrał się do rozsznurowania swoich glanów - przypuszczałem, że zajmie mu to jeszcze trochę czasu. Wzniosłem oczy do góry.

\- Boże, czy ty to widzisz… - westchnąłem.

\- Jeśli patrzy, to pewnie nie jest zawiedziony - uśmiechnął się Feliks zza zasłony jasnych włosów, gdy rozwiązywał buty. Prychnąłem, ale mój rozsądek wyrzucił już z moich myśli pomysł wywalenia Feliksa za drzwi, gdy jest burza, więc zdecydowałem, że przynajmniej spróbuję być miły.

\- Zrobię ci herbatę - zaoferowałem. - Jak ściągniesz te buciory, to przyjdź do mnie.

\- To nie buciory! To glany bojowe! Plus dziesięć do lansu!

Szybko nastawiłem wodę na herbatę w czajniku. Urządzenie posłusznie zaświeciło diody na czerwono, sygnalizując, że działa. Na całe szczęście. Zapatrzyłem się w szybę, po której spływały strugi deszczu, gdy nagle znów pojawiła się błyskawica. Zaraz potem rozległ się huk.

Podskoczyłem i krzyknąłem. Tak blisko! Niemal poczułem na sobie uderzenie.

\- Toris, co się dzieje?! Oparzyłeś się?

Feliks wbiegł do pokoju z na wpół rozwiązanym glanem, patrząc się na mnie badawczo.

\- N-nie - wyjęczałem, po czym szybko skarciłem go: - Nie powinieneś mi włazić do domu z brudnymi buciorami, wiesz?

\- Ech… Wydarłeś twarz tak bardzo, że myślałby kto, że cię obdzierają ze skóry, a ty…

Dalszą część jego wypowiedzi zagłuszył kolejny huk. Skuliłem się mimowolnie.

Feliks zamrugał oczami i otworzył usta. Po dłuższej chwili zdołał powiedzieć tylko:

\- ...ach.

\- Czego znowu? - warknąłem, jeszcze bardziej agresywnie niż wcześniej. Czajnik wydał z siebie wysoki dźwięk, sygnalizując, że woda się zagotowała, ale ani ja, ani Feliks nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi.

\- Boisz się burzy? - zapytał miękkim tonem Feliks.

\- I co z tego? - prychnąłem.

\- Nic… po prostu… - Feliks wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w swoje buty przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Ja też się bałem burzy… Jak byłem mały - powiedział. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Nie pomagasz.

\- Chodzi o to… - Feliks podniósł głowę i rozłożył ręce. Zamrugałem ze zdziwienia.

\- Co?

\- Przytulanie zawsze mi pomagało na strach - odparł z niezachwianą pewnością. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wyższością.

\- To głupie. Ja… - znowu walnął piorun, ale zanim zdążyłem krzyknąć, całym ciałem uderzył mnie Feliks, obejmując przy okazji w pasie, co zdziwiło mnie tak bardzo, że zapomniałem o strachu.

\- Feliks, przestań.

\- Nie! Jak będziesz się bał, możesz zrobić coś głupiego.

Spróbowałem się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale bezskutecznie; trzymał mnie mocno jak imadło. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak w takiej małej istotce może być tyle siły. Mimo woli zauważyłem, że jest ciepły, przyjemnie ciepły, jak łaszący się kot.

\- Przestań, cholera!

\- Nie!

\- Dzieciaki, co robicie?

O ścianę opierał się mój ojciec i patrzył na nas z uśmiechem. Spłonąłem rumieńcem.

\- Cz-cześć, tato…

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Feliks, nie wypuszczając mnie z uścisku.

\- Widzę, że się dobrze bawisz z Felą. Może byś tak zrobił jej herbatę?

\- Miałem zamiar - jęknąłem. - Ale widzisz…

\- Nie pozwolę Torisowi nic zrobić teraz, bo on się totalnie boi burzy i jeszcze się poparzy wrzątkiem czy coś - przerwał mi Feliks. Bardzo chciałem go walnąć.

Tata zaśmiał się.

\- No. miło, że przynajmniej tak szybko przyprowadzasz swoją dziewczynę do domu.

\- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną! - niemal krzyknąłem. - Po prostu.. Była burza, a ona mieszka daleko, więc pomyślałem, że…

\- _Toris._ \- Mój ojciec poszerzył swój uśmiech. - Przecież ona mieszka obok.

Punkt dla ciebie, tato.

\- To robimy tą herbatę czy nie? - zapytał Feliks.

-Ech, tak - potaknąłem.

Jakieś pół godziny później przejaśniło się i Feliks wrócił do swojego domu. Na odchodnym zaprosił mnie jeszcze na imprezę.

W swoim domu.

Powiedziałem, że się zastanowię, ale tak naprawdę miałem już gotową odpowiedź.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Mówię po raz ostatni. NIE.

\- Cholera, stary! - Arthur szturchnął mnie palcem. - Z takiego głupiego powodu nie chcesz iść na największą imprezę w tym roku szkolnym?

\- Nie o to chodzi! - przewróciłem oczami. - Po prostu nie lubię… takich rzeczy. Za dużo ludzi, no i…

\- _Mon cher_, jeśli nie lubisz przebywać z dużą grupą ludzi, to jak będzie na koncertach? - Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

Zamarłem z otwartymi ustami. _Ma rację. Co to będzie? Wywalą mnie z zespołu, jeśli nie pokażę, że potrafię występować przed publicznością…_

\- Ale… - rozpaczliwie szukałem jakiegoś argumentu. - No… przecież nie warto występować na domówce u Feli!

\- A właśnie, że warto! Przecież musimy cię wypromować, stary! - Arthur tylko kręcił głową. - Niby mnie? - zdziwiłem się.

\- Zdurniałeś czy co?! Przecież my jesteśmy jako tako znani, a ty ledwo co do nas dołączyłeś, więc musimy pokazać wszystkim, że jesteś niezły. Jak coś się nie podoba, to wypad!

\- Ej, może nie tak ostro, co? - Francis położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Chłopak się stresuje, normalne. Mam ci przypomnieć, co ty odwaliłeś, gdy graliśmy po raz pierwszy w gimnazjum?

\- Tsk… - Zielonowłosy chłopak prychnął i odwrócił się do nas plecami, udając, że nagle znalazł coś naprawdę interesującego w swojej gitarze.

\- Musisz mu wybaczyć - cicho mruknął Kiku. - Bardzo się stresuje, jak wypadniemy, więc…

\- ...wyżywa się na wszystkim wokół - dokończył Francis. Kiku wyglądał, jakby nie do końca mu o to chodziło, ale nic nie dodał. Nagle blondyn uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

\- Och, prawie bym zapomniał! - krzyknął teatralnie. - Toris, masz jakieś ubrania, które nadawałyby się na scenę?

\- W sensie…? - Nie do końca wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. - Nie mam za dużo ubrań na imprezy, jak już mówiłem, nie lubię…

\- Tragedia! - znów teatralnie się załamał. - Ale nie martw się! Braciszek Francis ma dużo ubrań na stanie, może ci jakieś pożyczyć!

\- Braciszek…?

\- To ustalone - wtrącił z kąta Anglik. - Załatwiasz sobie ciuchy i widzimy się jutro u Feli. Masz przyjść godzinę przed czasem, bo nie mam zamiaru sam tego rozkładać. A jak nie przyjdziesz, to przysięgam, że pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś.

\- Uch… P-postaram się… - odpowiedziałem; głos zadrżał mi tak bardzo, że Francis znów się zaśmiał.

\- No i widzisz, Arty, przestraszyłeś go! Toris, olej go.

\- T-tak.

Czas leciał szybko, zbyt szybko, i zanim się obejrzałem, a już musiałem - w za dużych ciuchach Francisa - stawić się na imprezie. Denerwowałem się strasznie - nie tylko tym, że prawdopodobnie mimo zapewnień Francisa wyglądałem jak pajac, ale także występem. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, powinna się zjawić prawie cała nasza klasa i paręnaście osób z innych roczników. Czyli straszne dużo osób jak dla mnie.

\- No, jesteś wreszcie! - Zawołał do mnie Arthur ledwie otworzył mi drzwi. - Cała reszta już jest.

\- Ech, zaczynamy dopiero za półtorej godziny… - zauważyłem nieśmiało, ale ostre spojrzenie zielonowłosego Anglika odebrało mi chęć do jakiegokolwiek więcej protestu.

\- Jest gospodarz… Ee, w senie Fela? - zapytałem, schylając się, by rozsznurować wysokie do kolan buty.

\- Nie ma, przyjdzie później… Co ty robisz z tymi butami?! Chcesz w skarpetkach występować na scenie?!

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - Szybko wyprostowałem się i obronnie uniosłem ręce do góry.

\- Nie przepraszaj, tylko pomóż z tym sprzętem!

Dom Feliksa był… wielki. Niby powinien być lustrzanym odbiciem mojego domu, skoro był to bliźniak, ale… Był wysprzątany na wysoki połysk, a wszystkie sprzęty były delikatne, małe i stylowe, jakby zaprojektowane przez najlepszych projektantów wnętrz.

Ale… Nie było żadnych bibelotów, książek, czegokolwiek - wyglądało to bardziej jak jeden z działów Ikei niż normalne wnętrze domu. Sprawiało to dziwnie puste wrażenie.

Jednak nie było mi dane zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad osobliwościami tego domu, bo zaraz po tym, jak wreszcie znaleźliśmy kabel od wzmacniacza i przećwiczyliśmy parę piosenek, które zamierzaliśmy dziś zagrać, zaczęli schodzić się pierwsi goście.

\- Uch… Alfred, naprawdę nie wiem, czy…

\- Ee tam! Mattie, nie martw się tak bardzo! Będzie _all right_!

Do sali weszli dwaj chłopacy z naszej klasy - tego z kurtką lotniczą z numerem 50 na plecach rozpoznawałem, ale tego drugiego - nazywanego Mattie'm - nijak nie pamiętałem. Ledwo pierwszy chłopak zobaczył Arthura, uśmiechnął się.

\- Siemka, Arthur! - zawołał z wielkim uśmiechem godnym hollywoodzkiej gwiazdy. - Gracie dzisiaj?

\- Nie, tak tylko pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie stać na scenie z gitarą w ręku - Anglik przewrócił oczami. - No jasne, że gramy, idioto!

\- Ej, nie jesteś miły! - warknął tamten i z obrażoną miną pognał do innego pokoju. Zaraz jednak odkrzyknął:

\- Hahaha, a tu jest żarcie! Chodź, Mattie!

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy tamten zniknął mi sprzed oczu.

Wkrótce pojawiło się więcej osób, które rozwaliły się na kanapach i krzesłach. I...tak. Wreszcie nadszedł i _on_.

\- Siemka! Fajnie, że wpadliście! - pomachał nam Feliks. Tym razem miał na sobie kusą bluzkę na ramiączkach odsłaniającą brzuch oraz spódniczkę mini, która aż raziła w oczy kolorowym brokatem. Zaraz za nim do sali wszedł Gilbert, z uśmiechem, który przywodził na myśl zadowolonego wilka, właśnie przegryzającego gardło ofierze.

\- Zaczynać? - zapytał rzeczowo Arthur, starając się przekrzyczeć tłum. Feliks tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Powodzenia! - powiedział. Po czym spojrzał prosto na mnie. Szybko odwróciłem wzrok.

Arthur włączył mikrofony.

\- Witam, ludzie! - powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. - Tu zespół "Heta", będziemy dla was dzisiaj grać! Więc zamknąć mordy, zaczynamy!

Tak jak ustaliliśmy, przekazał mi mikrofon i zaczął grać "Monster" Skilleta.

Czułem, jak pocą mi się ręce, jak mimo wszystkich prób uspokojenia się drżę na całym ciele; mogłem przysiąc, że wszyscy patrzyli się prosto na mnie.

_Nie spieprz tego, nie spieprz tego..._

Zamknąłem oczy.

_The secret side of me_

_I'll never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can´t control that_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly _

_I feel the rage and I just can´t hold that…_

Tłum poczuł muzykę i natychmiast pary zaczęły tańczyć, w tym Fela i Gilbert tuż pod samą sceną. Dziwiłem się, że nie przeszkadzał im ryk głośników.

_...I feel it deep within_

_It´s just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster…_

Światła, gorąco, tańczący ludzie, wszystko to sprawiało, że czułem się… Dziwnie. Traciłem kontrolę, coś wyrywało się ze mnie razem z piosenką. Coś się działo.

_I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

Wydarłem się na całe gardło, co zaskoczyło wszystkich, nie wyłączając mnie. Arthur jakby zgrał się ze mną i z całej siły uderzył w struny; gitara zawyła dziko, jakby i ona darła się razem ze mną.

Wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

Zaledwie zabrzmiały ostanie akordy, a już wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Byłem w siódmym niebie, podobnie jak reszta zespołu; nie mieliśmy jednak zamiaru spocząć na laurach i już po paru sekundach zaczęliśmy grać _Animal I have become._

Szykowała się ciekawa noc.

* * *

\- Boże… pod koniec myślałem, że umrę, tak mnie nadgarstki nawalały - mruknął Arthur, potrząsając rękami. Kiku przyglądał się z najwyższą uwagą, jak didżej podskakuje energicznie na scenie, którą przed paręnastoma minutami zajmowaliśmy my. Francis gdzieś się zmył - prawdopodobnie zauważył jakąś ładną dziewczynę czy coś - ja natomiast nie mówiłem nic z tej prostej przyczyny, że całkowicie zdarłem sobie gardło.

Ludzie wszędzie tańczyli dziko, darli się, a gdzieniegdzie widziałem obściskujące się parki. Było dla mnie zdecydowanie za tłoczno, za duszno… W sumie mógłbym się chyba już zmyć.

\- A-arthur- wychrypiałem - Chyba już pójdę…

\- Ani mi się waż! - warknął zielonowłosy; w półmroku wyglądał jeszcze bardziej władczo niż zwykle. - Musimy dbać o wizerunek! Znajdź sobie dziewczynę czy coś.

Już miałem coś odpowiedzieć moim łamiącym się głosem, gdy nagle ktoś z pełną siłą wbił mi łokieć w brzuch, aż się zatoczyłem.

\- Oj, Arty, tutaj jesteś! - rozpoznałem głos "hollywoodzkiej gwiazdy". - Wszędzie cię szukałem!

\- Spadaj, Alfred! - Arthur pomógł mi wstać. - Widzisz, co robisz, idioto?!

\- Oj… sorki - chłopak rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie, po czym znowu skierował swój wzrok na Arthura. -Chodź, pogadamy!

\- Spadaj, debilu! - bronił się Anglik, ale Alfred już ciągnął go gdzieś na bok, poza zasięg mojego wzroku.

\- Kiku… - zawołałem, ale nigdzie nie mogłem zauważyć Japończyka.

_Co, on też się zmył?_, pomyślałem z goryczą. Cóż, nie miałem zamiaru tu być ani chwili dłużej; adrenalina, która dodawała mi energii na scenie, zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie tylko puste zmęczenie. Skierowałem się do drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Nie! Przestań! - rozpoznałem nagle głos Feliksa. Natychmiast odwróciłem się w kierunku dźwięku; zobaczyłem uchylone drzwi. Nie należę do osób, które lubią podsłuchiwać innych, ale w tej sytuacji…

\- Cholera, czemu nie?! -rozległ się zirytowany głos Gilberta. Podszedłem bliżej; przez szparę zobaczyłem, że Gilbert przyciska Feliksa do ściany, jednocześnie wkładając rękę pod jego koszulkę. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Feliksowi się to podobało.

\- M-mówiłam, nie jestem gotowa! - zapiszczał crosdresser, wyraźnie przerażony.

\- Gdzieś to mam! Chodzimy ze sobą _od roku_, jak możesz jeszcze nie być gotowa? - Gilbert kontynuował, nie zważając na protesty Feliksa. -To nie taka wielka sprawa, Jezu!

\- Gilbert, przestań! - Feliks prawie płakał.

_Zaraz, czy Gilbert chce…_

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy tylko zrozumiałem, do czego zmierza ta scena.

_Przecież nie jest idiotą - zaraz odkryje, że jego Fela to Feliks!_

A ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Stałem jak skamieniały, przyglądając się temu bezmyślnie, aż…

\- Ups, sorki.

Ktoś mnie popchnął tak, że wpadłem na drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. Zdołałem się przytrzymać klamki, by nie upaść. Gdy się wyprostowałem, spotkałem natychmiast zirytowane spojrzenie Gilberta, a Feliks, nie tracąc ani chwili, przebiegł obok mnie i gdzieś uciekł. Zostałem sam z wściekłym metalowcem w pokoju.

Ups.

\- W-wiesz… to nieładnie molestować kobiety…

Cios pięścią w twarz niemal odebrał mi przytomność; zdołałem się utrzymać na nogach tylko dzięki temu, że oparłem się o ścianę. Nie na długo.

Coraz mocniejsze ciosy spadały na mnie, a ja nie mogłem zrobić niczego innego jak dać się kopać, leżąc na podłodze, a wierzcie mi; nie ma nic przyjemnego w byciu okładanym glanami.

_Haha, przypomniał mi się dowcip; będę zawsze przy tobie, kiedy upadniesz…_

...kopnięcie w brzuch wydarło mi powietrze z płuc...

_...powiedziała podłoga…_

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - rozpoznałem głos Francisa. - Gilbert co ty robisz?! Chcesz trafić do pudła?!

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, ale białowłosy metalowiec musiał sobie pójść, bo nie spadło na mnie więcej ciosów.

\- E-ej… - głos Francisa drżał. - Nic ci nie jest, stary?

\- Nie, jest w porządku - odparłem pewnie zachrypniętym głosem. Zaraz potem przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno.

\- Ej, nie umieraj mi tutaj! - w głosie Francisa wyraźnie było słychać histerię. Na głowę wylał mi coś zimnego. Parsknąłem i zamrugałem oczami.

\- Możesz wstać?

\- T-tak, jasne…

Podał mi rękę, a ja, opierając się na niej, zdołałem jakoś się podnieść, ale czułem się okropnie.

_No cóż, przed chwilą pobił mnie chłopak Feliksa…_

Zakaszlałem i oparłem się na jego ramieniu.

\- Cholera, zostawić cię na chwilę samego i już odstawiasz takie rzeczy… - jęknął Francuz. - Uch, to krew? Chodź, musimy cię ogarnąć, zanim odstawię cię do domu.

Francis pomógł mi się nie utopić w umywalce. Okazało się, że przegryzłem sobie wargę, a dzięki Gilbertowi krew rozmazała mi się po całej twarzy, co nie było zbyt groźne; o wiele bardziej martwiły mnie siniaki na całym ciele - niektóre nabrały ciemnofioletowej, okropnej barwy. Francuz zasugerował, żebym udał, że jestem chory przez jakiś czas.

\- Lepiej, żebyś się nie pokazywał w szkole w takim stanie, bo będzie afera - poradził mi.

Zdecydowałem się posłuchać jego rad. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem na dwór. Chłodne powietrze przynosiło ulgę po spędzeniu paru godzin w zaduchu i gorącu.

\- Um… Toris…

Odwróciłem się i zgadnijcie, kto wyszedł za mną z domu.

\- Czego? - warknąłem do Feliksa. Ten skulił się w sobie.

\- Ja… Dziękuję.

Popatrzyłem na niego; w lekkim, wyzywającym ubraniu, z rozmazanym makijażem wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Zawahałem się, a potem lekko przytuliłem go. Zesztywniał, zaskoczony, ale zaraz się rozluźnił.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedziałem.


	6. Chapter 6

Byłem w takim stanie przez najbliższe parę dni, tak, że nawet po weekendzie rodzice pozwolili mi zostać w domu. I całe szczęście. Gdybym musiał iść do szkoły, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłbym nawet stać prosto, a co dopiero ćwiczyć na wuefie. Co prawda rodziciele pytali się, co mi się stało, ale wystarczyło powiedzieć: "biłem się", żeby dali mi spokój. To dziwne, ale moi rodzice lepiej przyjmowali takie wymówki, niż na przykład: "przewróciłem się". Tata zawsze uważał, że idealny mężczyzna jest silny, trochę agresywny - no, po prostu męski. Ja do tego schematu nie bardzo pasowałem - od chodzenia z kumplami do barów wolałem spokojnie pójść do biblioteki poczytać sobie coś ciekawego albo leżałem całymi godzinami, słuchając muzyki. Jednak mój tata nie tracił nadziei, że zrobi ze mnie prawdziwego faceta; to był główny powód, dlaczego pozwolił mi dołączyć do zespołu i pójść na imprezy - widocznie wolał, żebym wrócił do domu cały poobijany, niż żebym siedział z nosem w książkach do późna. Mama nie podzielała jego opinii, ale nie mówiła nic. Taka już była; nie lubiła się kłócić, podobnie jak ja. W sumie o wiele bardziej byłem podobny do niej niż do ojca. Ciekawe, czy go to wkurzało.

Wracając do historii; miałem przez cały poniedziałek wolny dom, a nie mogłem się ruszyć z łóżka. Z drugiej strony, nie miałem jak się ruszyć z łóżka, by nie bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, zostałem przykuty do łóżka.

Zaraz, "chcąc, nie chcąc"? Chciałem zdecydowanie. Mogłem nareszcie poleżeć sobie w ciepłym łóżku i poczytać, pooglądać filmy na laptopie… Tyle rzeczy, tak mało czasu…

Przez dwie godziny zdołałem wreszcie przebić się przez _Dzienniki Gwiazdowe_, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że wszystkie słowa rozumiałem. No cóż, trudno. Akurat wybierałem sobie jakiś film do oglądnięcia, kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi.

Ach, to pewnie listonosz. Ojciec wspominał coś o tym, że zamówił paczkę, ale prosił, bym jej nie odbierał. Zostałem więc w ciepłym łóżeczku i scrollowałem dalej.

_Może jakiś film akcji?_, pomyślałem. _W sumie jakieś sci-fi byłby też fajne…_

Listonosz jeszcze parę razy zadzwonił do drzwi, po czym dał za wygraną.

Kliknąłem w link do filmu "Elizjum"; kliknąłem, co trzeba było, i zaczął się ładować. Odwróciłem wzrok od ekranu, by na chwilę zająć się czymś innym, i prawie dostałem ataku serca.

Za oknem mojego pokoju stał Feliks.

Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że mieszkam na piętrze.

Wrzasnąłem. Feliks popukał palcami w szybę. Przestałem się drzeć i jak w transie podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem je na oścież. Blondyn z gracją wskoczył do środka; miał na sobie szarą, wełnianą kurtkę, a na nogach, wyjątkowo, spodnie. Oczywiście różowe.

Chwilę szukałem jakiś słów, jakiejś reakcji, ale po jakiejś minucie zdołałem wydusić tylko:

\- Co, do cholery?!

Feliks zamknął okno i odwrócił się do mnie z uśmiechem.

\- No, nie otworzyłeś drzwi, to totalnie pomyślałem, że muszę wejść jakoś inaczej. Patrzę, a tu rynna, no to wspiąłem się po niej, a potem na parapecie jak stałem, to już było łatwo.

\- Ale… Ale… - zaciąłem się. - Ee… Czemu nie jesteś w szkole?

\- Szkoła jest nuuudna! - przewrócił oczami blondyn. - Zresztą dziś miał być sprawdzian z chemii czy coś. A jak i tak nie mam nic do roboty, to przynajmniej posiedzę tu u ciebie.

Pokręciłem głową; ten chłopak naprawdę był dziwny. Usiadłem na łóżku i jęknąłem - szybko ruch spowodował, że całe moje ciało zaprotestowało.

\- Ej, Toris, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Feliks, siadając obok mnie.

\- T-tak, jestem tylko trochę obolały…

\- No, jakbyś nie był, to byłoby, jakby, dziwne - wyszczerzył do mnie zęby. - Gilbert jednak ma siłę w rękach, co?

\- Ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej - odparłem. Feliks przestał się śmiać; momentalnie spoważniał i spojrzał na mnie swoimi ciemnymi, zielonymi oczami otoczonymi rzęsami.

\- Gdybyś mi nie pomógł, to… cóż… - wzruszył ramionami - ...byłoby nieprzyjemnie.

\- Naprawdę chodzisz z Gilbertem od roku? - zapytałem. Feliks potaknął.

\- Tak. Kocham go.

\- To czemu go oszukujesz? - zapytałem znowu. Blondyn zamrugał, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie oszukuję go. Ja tylko… - zamilkł na chwilę, po czum kontynuował: - ...próbuję go do siebie przekonać, zanim...

\- Zanim co? Powiesz mu prawdę?

Potaknął.

\- Cóż… - zacząłem - ...nie zachowywał się, jakby zależało mu na tobie.

Feliks oburzył się.

\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?! - wrzasnął. Zaskoczyło mnie to; kiedy krzyczał, jego głos zmieniał się - stawał się niski, bardziej męski. - Jesteśmy ze sobą tak długo… Gdyby mu coś nie pasowało, na pewno by mi o tym opowiedział!

\- Kiedy próbował… ci coś zrobić, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto by chciał pogadać na spokojnie o problemach w związku - zauważyłem.

Zapadła cisza. Feliks spojrzał na mnie spode łba.

\- To bolało.

\- Przykro mi - wzruszyłem ramionami - ale ty sam wydajesz się tego nie dostrzegać, a ja nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało.

\- Hehe, teraz już się o mnie troszczysz? - uśmiechnął się blondyn. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. To było dziwne; ledwie parę tygodni temu niezbyt lubiłem tego gościa, a teraz zaczynałem się czuć przy nim swobodnie. Fajne uczucie.

\- Hej, co oglądasz? - zapytał się mnie Feliks, zaglądając przy okazji na wyświetlacz laptopa.

\- "Elizjum", ponoć dobre.

\- Mogę oglądać z tobą? - rzucił blondyn i nie czekając na odpowiedź ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku koło mnie.

\- Ee, Feliks, gdzie z tymi butami? - wskazałem jego glany, a on odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale posłusznie zaczął ściągać obuwie. - Rozbierz się, zanieś kurtkę na dół - dodałem.

\- "Rozbierz się"... - powtórzył Feliks. - Fajnie to brzmi bez kontekstu, wiesz? Zwłaszcza że za chwilę pójdę z tobą _do łóżka…_

Prychnąłem.

\- Niby dziewczyna, a jednak masz stuprocentowy mózg faceta.

* * *

Feliks rozwalił się całkowicie na moim łóżku, kładąc przy okazji głowę na moim ramieniu. Nie żeby było to jakoś specjalnie nieprzyjemne, ale czułem się trochę… niezręcznie. Jednak szybko moja uwaga zwróciła się w stronę ekranu, bo film był naprawdę niezły.

Kiedy tylko wyświetliły się napisy końcowe, Feliks przeciągnął się.

\- No, tyłka nie urywa, ale da się przeżyć.

\- A tam, mnie się podobało - zaprotestowałem.

\- Heh, łatwo cię zadowolić - odparł ze swoim zwykłym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ty… Pomyślałeś sobie właśnie coś zboczonego, prawda? - zapytałem, a gdy uśmiech blondyna jeszcze się powiększył, jęknąłem. - Cholera, co jest z tobą nie tak?!

\- To z tobą jest coś nie tak, Toris - pokręcił głową. - Przecież jesteśmy teraz w wieku, kiedy liczba 69 wywołuje histeryczne napady śmiechu, więc śmianie się z czegoś tak idiotycznego jest dla nas normalne. Czyli, twoja normalność jest w istocie bardziej nienormalna od nienormalności.

Zamilkłem. To było naprawdę głębokie. Feliks jednak nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż ochłonę, bo tylko dźgnął mnie palcem pod żebra.

\- Aua! Za co to było?!

\- Puść mi jakąś muzykę, bo się nudzę…

Przewróciłem oczami, ale dałem za wygraną. Włączyłem youtube'a.

\- Co chcesz? Coś konkretnego?

\- Mhm… "Pismo święte".

\- Jakaś religijna piosenka? Nie chcę tu żadnego śpiewania o tym, że Jezus zmienił twoje życie czy coś takiego.

\- Nie martw się. To tylko poezja śpiewana.

Wpisałam podane hasło i kliknąłem w link. Zaskakująco przyjemna melodia popłynęła z głośników. Nawet mi się spodobała.

_Uwierzysz,_

_choćbyś wierzył w niewiarę_

_Niewiara _

_jest jak wiara na miarę_

_Daremną,_

_lecz nienadaremno_

_Niewiara_

_to także przyjemność…_

Wokal był także niezły - wokalista miał zaskakująco miękki i łagodny głos. Moje darcie mordy do "Monster" wydało się przy tym czymś… no, prymitywnym. Będę musiał spróbować to zaśpiewać później, pomyślałem.

_\- Dostąpisz, choćbyś wątpił i błądził. Osądzisz, choć nie Ty tutaj sądzisz…_

Zamrugałem oczami i odwróciłem się do Feliksa. Z zamkniętymi oczami śpiewał; nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że ma dobry głos… Ale śpiewał normalnie, to znaczy… po męsku. Jakby cały czas, gdy mówił, modulował swój głos, żeby wydawał się wyższy, bardziej kobiecy, a teraz się nie kontrolował; po prostu śpiewał.

Ładnie wyglądał z zamkniętymi oczami. Mogłem zauważyć, jak długie ma rzęsy; nie były pomalowane, widać nie chciał się tym zajmować, kiedy nie musiał iść do szkoły. Rzucały delikatny cień na policzki, a na jego nosie zauważyłem delikatne piegi, które dodawały mu jeszcze uroku. Wyglądał… ładnie, ale jak facet. Zupełnie różnił się "Feli", którą był w szkole i na imprezie; nie miał na sobie nawet grama makijażu, a jego ubranie nie było wyzywające; okazało się, że pod kurtką miał zwykłą, ciemną bluzę - przy okazji: nie założył swojego wypchanego stanika, byłem pewien - a spodnie, choć różowe, były skrojone normalnie, tak, że może nawet ja mógłbym je włożyć. Jakby stał się kompletnie inną osobą. No i nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że mógłby śpiewać tak melodyjnie, bez żadnego wysiłku.

_\- A nie napotkać mocy tych słów, może byś umiał, a choćbyś chciał, nie będziesz mógł…_ \- zakończył i otworzył jedno oko. - Hej, czemu się gapisz jak cielę na malowane wrota?!

\- Nie gapię się! Ja tylko… - zamilkłem, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - ...kontemplowałem…?

\- Ach, jak nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, to rzucasz jakimś trudnym słowem, żebym się odczepił… - warknął blondyn. - Wyzwanie przyjęte! Ambiwalencja!

W jego ustach zabrzmiało to, jakby rzucał przekleństwo na moją duszę i skazywał na wieczne potępienie.

\- Że co?

\- Takie ładne słówko. Znaczy mniej więcej "i chciałbym, i boję się". Wzbogacaj język, Litwinie, bo polska języka to trudna języka.

\- ...co?

\- Ech, nieważne. - pokręcił głową. - Właśnie, miałem zapytać, co myślisz o moim śpiewie. Mam nadzieję, że od niego za bardzo nie ogłuchłeś…

\- Nie, było w porządku - zaprzeczyłem. - Nawet bardziej niż "w porządku"... tak myślę.

\- Ha, czyli jednak _jestem_ geniuszem! - zaśmiał się. Pożałowałem, że go pochwaliłem; jeszcze gotów zrobić mi konkurencję czy coś…

\- Uch, która godzina! - jęknął nagle Feliks i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Miałem już być w domu!

\- Co, rodzice coś…

\- Nie, rodzicami się nie przejmuj - powiedział chłodno Feliks; tak chłodno, że mnie to zaskoczyło.

\- Feliks, czy coś…

\- NIE - warknął i odwrócił wzrok, po czym westchnął ciężko i zaczął się ubierać do wyjścia. - W każdym razie powinienem już wyjść.

\- D-dobrze…

Nie oglądając się za siebie, zbiegł po schodach.

Cóż, dobrze, że przynajmniej wyszedł drzwiami.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeb.

\- Arthur, odwaliło ci? - zapytałem grzecznie leżąc na łóżku. - Rozwalisz mi biurko.

\- A tam, nie narzekaj - pokręcił głową. - Nie moja wina, że tyle nam nawalili w tym tygodniu. Coż, trochę będziesz musiał nadgonić materiał, ale jesteś bystry, więc powinieneś dać sobie radę.

\- Heh, dzięki - uśmiechnąłem się. - I jeszcze dziękuję za to, że o mnie pomyślałeś i przyniosłeś mi te papiery.

Zielonowłosy spojrzał na mnie z wyższością.

\- Muszę dbać o mój zespół. Jeślibyś opuścił się w nauce, mógłbyś być zestresowany, a wtedy mógłbyś nawalić nam podczas prób, później koncertów, i mielibyśmy, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, przerąbane.

Zamrugałem oczami, zaskoczony. Arthur spojrzał na mnie i roześmiał się.

\- Co, zaskoczony?

\- Nie, po prostu… -pokręciłem głową. - Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo dbasz o nas zespół.

\- Jesteśmy dobrzy. Nawet bardzo - Anglik momentalnie spoważniał. - Nie chciałbym zmarnować takiej szansy.

\- Dla siebie czy dla nas?

Wymsknęło mi się to przypadkiem; wcale nie miałem zamiaru zadawać takiego pytania - no, sami przyznacie, że brzmiało to chamsko. A Arthur był osobą, która nie zasługiwała na chamstwo - był naprawdę inteligentny, do tego miał silny charakter; może niezbyt charyzmatyczny, ale jego logiczne argumenty potrafiły niejednego przekonać. O mało co nie zostałby nawet przewodniczącym klasy, ale przez swoje zielone włosy niewielu nauczycieli go doceniało - widzieli w nim tylko głupiego, zbuntowanego dzieciaka. Nie można się było bardziej mylić co do niego. W końcu przewodniczącym został jeden Niemiec… A tak, nazywał się Ludwig. Zapamiętałem to, bo jest bratem Gilberta, ale w ogóle nie jest do niego podobny - aż dziwne było, że to właśnie Ludwig jest młodszy. W porównaniu z nim Gilbert zachowywał się jak niedorozwinięty.

Ach, ale odszedłem od tematu.

Arthur spojrzał na mnie poważnie. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy przez jakieś dziesięć sekund, aż zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy wyskoczenie przez okno nie będzie dobrym pomysłem, po czym spuścił wzrok ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Cóż… - powiedział powoli. - Zawsze marzyła mi się kariera solowa. Ale teraz, z zespołem, który naprawdę zna się na tym, co robi, musiałbym być idiotą, żeby nie wykorzystać szansy, jaką dostaliśmy - i wy, i ja.

\- Uch… To fajnie.

\- Wielce elokwentna odpowiedź, geniuszu - Anglik przewrócił oczami.

\- Weź… Naprawdę nie ma nic inteligentniejszego, co mógłbym powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

\- Można. Zawsze możesz zadeklamować jakiś wiersz albo coś. Albo możesz powiedzieć, jak się czujesz po tygodniu nicnierobienia w domu.

\- Już jestem w pełni zdrów - odpowiedziałem. Tak rzeczywiście było; większość moich siniaków już zniknęła, a ja sam czułem się nieźle. Byłem gotowy pójść do szkoły w następnym tygodniu…

Ale najpierw weekend.

Po tym, jak Feliks wyszedł z mojego domu cały wściekły o coś, czego do tej pory nie potrafiłem rozgryźć, nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Uznałem to za dobry znak. Ostatnio w jego towarzystwie czułem się nazbyt swobodnie, a to zły znak. Ten chłopak przyciągał problemy jak magnes, a ja miałem jak na razie dosyć problemów.

\- A właśnie, Toris… - zagadnął mnie znów Anglik.

\- Hmmm?

\- Gilbert kazał ci przekazać, że jak następnym razem zbliżysz się do jego dziewczyny, to poleżysz sobie znacznie dłużej. W szpitalu.

No właśnie. Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.

Ten idiota… Prze niego miałem jeszcze więcej niepotrzebnych problemów. nie to, że się go bałem - nie zrozumcie mnie źle - ale masochistą też nie jestem, więc perspektywa obicia mi twarzy przez Gilberta (ponownie) nie była dla mnie zbyt ciekawa. Ale, z drugiej strony, miałem teraz wymówkę, by móc jakoś unikać tego crossdressera - wystarczy, że mu powiem, że Gilbert mnie "poprosił", bym się do niego nie zbliżał, i po sprawie. Miał u mnie dług wdzięczności, więc powinien zrozumieć i dać mi święty spokój. Idealnie.

...a może nie?

\- Ej, ziemia do Torisa! - Arthur pomachał mi dłonią przed twarzą. Zamrugałem, zaskoczony. - Żyjesz jeszcze?

\- Uch… T-tak, oczywiście! Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. - Pokręciłem głową. Był najwyższy czas, żeby się ogarnąć; sprawę Feliksa mogłem odłożyć na później. - Mówiłeś coś ważnego?

\- Można tak to ująć - wzruszył ramionami. - Mamy wycieczkę w przyszłym tygodniu, od poniedziałku do środy. Całe trzy dni bez szkoły.

\- Iii…? - zapytałem.

\- I musisz jechać, bo inaczej będziesz miał normalne lekcje, tyle że z klasą Gilberta.

To faktycznie była patowa sytuacja; nie miałem wyjścia, jak pojechać ze wszystkimi.

Nie bardzo lubię wycieczki szkolne; zawsze za dużo jest na nich hałasu, nie wspominając o głupich pomysłach kochanych kolegów. Jedyny raz, kiedy byłem na obozie, był w podstawówce - wtedy w nocy wysmarowano wszystkie moje rzeczy pastą do butów. Szczoteczkę do zębów też. Połowa moich rzeczy nadawała się do wyrzucenia. No ale cóż, jak mus, to mus.

\- Dobra, pojadę - odpowiedziałem pewnie. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Co jest pomiędzy tobą a Felą?

Prawie spadłem z łóżka.

\- C-co to niby za pytanie?! - wrzasnąłem.

\- Heh… - Anglik uśmiechnął się demonicznie. - Prawie wszyscy wiedzą o tym lub podejrzewają to.

\- Nic między nami nie ma! NIC! - krzyknąłem jeszcze raz.

\- Jezu, nie wrzeszcz. - Anglik poprawił kosmyk wpadający mu do oka i kontynuował:

\- Cała szkoła zauważyła, że ty i Fela… Ech… _Dogadywaliście się_ na imprezie, a potem oboje nie przychodziliście do szkoły. To normalne, że ludzie coś podejrzewają, zwłaszcza że Fela jeszcze przed tym wydarzeniem jawnie olewała Gilberta, bo chciała cię odprowadzić do domu… Czy coś w tym rodzaju - Jeszcze bardziej poszerzył swój uśmiech. Czułem, jak moje policzki płoną.

\- T-to nie tak! Po prostu… Ja…

\- Acha… Nie pomyślałem o tym - mruknął do siebie Anglik. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Może to ONA do ciebie zarywa? - zapytał Arthur, dalej jakby pogrążony w swoich myślach. - Wtedy wszystko miałoby sens… Jak myślisz, Toris?

\- No… - Chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, że to bzdura, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Jakby się dobrze zastanowić, w sumie nawet nie byłoby to takie głupie - przecież wszystko to, co powiedział Arthur, było prawdą. Ale… ale Fela to naprawdę Feliks! Z drugiej strony, chodził z Gilbertem od roku, i nie wahał się go całować, trzymać się z nim za ręce… gdyby naprawdę nic ich nie łączyło, nie byłby w stanie tak dobrze grać.

I znowu - jeśli kochał Gilberta, to czemu od jakiegoś czasu spędzał więcej czasu ze mną? Może faktycznie ten zielonowłosy punk miał rację?

_Uch, sytuacja robi się naprawdę nieprzyjemna_, pomyślałem. _Przecież przed chwilą dowiedziałem się, że Gilbert zrobi wszystko, by mnie utrzymać z dala od Feliksa. A jeśli to, co wymyślił Arthur, jest prawdą, to…_

\- ...mam przejebane. - dokończyłem na głos. Arthur wzdrygnął się.

\- Ej, nie przeklinaj, jeszcze nie jest tak źle - pocieszył mnie. - Wiesz co? Możesz wybadać na tym całym wyjeździe, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, i potem mi opowiesz, _OK?_

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - zaprotestowałem. - A czemu ty mi nie opowiesz w takim razie o swoim życiu miłosnym?!

-Bo go nie mam - walnął prosto z mostu Arthur, ale ja nie miałem zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo.

\- Niemożliwe! Na pewno jakaś dziewczyna ci się podoba.

\- Nie.

\- Uuuu… - zabuczałem. - Chłopak?

\- NIE, IDIOTO! - wybuchł Anglik. Jego uszy zaczerwieniły się na końcówkach.

\- Hahaha, zgadłem? - zażartowałem znowu. Arthur wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Nie! Nawet nie żartuj! - wydarł się. Zamarłem.

\- Ej, Artie, co jest? - zapytałem poważniejszym tonem. To było do niego niepodobne; zwykle nie zachowywał się w _taki _sposób. Był osobą, którą bardzo ciężko wyprowadzić z równowagi, więc dlaczego teraz tak się wściekł?

\- Jesteś…? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Czym?

\- No… No wiesz.

Popatrzył na mnie, wściąż wściekły.

\- Nie - powiedział, już o wiele bardziej spokojnie - ale nie lubię, gdy rozmawia się na takie tematy. Czaisz?

\- Uch, jasne.

* * *

Zgadnijcie, z kim siedziałem w busie.

\- Siemka Toris! - uśmiechnął się Feliks. Był ubrany w tradycyjny dla niego strój - glany, spódnica (tym razem w kratę) oraz ciemnoszara koszulka z długimi rękawami.

\- Feliks… Nie znowu - jęknąłem. Przed chwilą wpadłem na Arthura, który z kamienną twarzą wytłumaczył mi, że, niestety, Kiku wolał zostać w domu i grać w jakieś cholerne horrory, zamiast uratować przyjaciela i siedzieć z nim w autokarze, a potem dzielić z nim pokój.

Ach, z pokojem to w ogóle była porąbana sprawa; na początku Arthur miał być z Francisem, a ja z Kiku, ale, jak już wspomniałem, Kiku to idiota i mnie wystawił, a Francis poszedł sobie do jakiejś dziewczyny. Oboje stwierdziliśmy, że w takim razie będziemy razem w pokoju. Ale potem okazało się, że Alfred - ten gość z imprezy, który mnie popchnął - zaklepał sobie miejsce z Arthurem. Potem było już za późno na zmianę miejsca…

Nie pomogło to, że próbowałem protestować, pogadać z Feliksem - olał mnie całkowicie i nie miał zamiaru mnie wysłuchać, choć dla mnie była to sprawa życia i śmierci. Widać Feliks wciąż nie wiedział o tym, że jego chłopak będzie mnie próbować zabić, gdy tylko wrócę z wycieczki - mnóstwo osób z jego paczki było w naszej klasie.

\- Oficjalnie już nie żyję - jęknąłem znowu, ale warkot silnika autokaru zagłuszył moje słowa. Feliks z zachwytem na twarzy wpatrywał się w okno.

I tak minęła nam podróż. Przynajmniej mi, bo szybko zasnąłem; zawsze mam tak, gdy szykuje mi się jakakolwiek dłuższa podróż - nie liczy sie dla mnie, czy lecę samolotem, jadę autem czy cokolwiek innego, po prostu nie umiem powstrzymać senności. Między innymi dlatego nie lubię jeszcze wyjeżdżać na wycieczki, bo wtedy, gdy śpisz jesteś jeszcze bardziej narażany na ataki idiotów z markerem.

Ale, cóż, sen dał mi trochę czasu na wytchnienie od tego wszystkiego, co działo się w tej porąbanej szkole.

Obudziło mnie potrząsanie za ramię; to Feliks z wielkim uśmiechem nachylał się nade mną.

\- Ej, śpiący królewiczu! Wsta-je-my! - przeciągnął sylaby swoim słodkim jak cukier głosem. _Gdyby dźwięki miały kolory, jego głos byłby różowy_, pomyślałem.

Posłusznie wstałem, ubrałem na siebie kurtkę, którą ściągnąłem na czas jazdy autem, po czym zabrałem swój bagaż, pomagając przy okazji Feliksowi ściągać swój z półki.

Spojrzałem przez okno; było już ciemno, ale dalej mogłem zobaczyć, że wszędzie jest biało od śniegu - zupełnie inaczej niż w Warszawie. Ośrodek, w którym zostaliśmy ulokowani, miał trzy piętra, na każdym po parę pokoi. Ja z Feliksem zajęliśmy duży, dwuosobowy pokój na najwyższym piętrze - mieliśmy nawet do dyspozycji własną łazienkę, co, jak się szybko okazało, było bardzo fajną rzeczą.

Feliks wyżył się artystycznie na moje twarzy.

\- Cholera jasna, Feliks!

\- Hahaha, dopiero teraz się zorientowałeś! - Blondyn nie umiał się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

\- To _nie_ jest śmieszne - warknąłem, po czym poszedłem ogarniać twarz do łazienki. Tusz bardzo ciężko schodził, ale jakoś zdążyłem się z nim uporać. Usłyszałem, że ktoś coś woła, ale nie zdążyłem dokładnie zrozumieć wszystkiego.

-F ela, o co chodzi? - zapytałem, podnosząc głos. Nie zapominałem, że tutaj muszę nazywać go tym imieniem - byłoby naprawdę nieciekawie, gdybym teraz zdradził wszystkim jego tajemnicę.

\- Nic! - odwrzasnął crossdresser - Mamy tylko się umyć, coś zjeść i iść spać! Cisza nocna od dziesiątej!

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była dopiero dziewiąta, czyli spokojnie ze wszystkim powinienem zdążyć.

Szybko wytarłem twarz. Od razu zobaczyłem, jak Feliks rozkłada - a właściwie rozrzuca - wszystkie swoje rzeczy, gdzie popadnie. Westchnąłem i podniosłem jeden z jego różowych staników z podłogi.

\- Ej, nie rozwalaj się tu tak - zwróciłem mu uwagę. Odburknął coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Co? - zapytałem.

\- Och, tu jest! - wrzasnął, po czym odwrócił się do mnie. - Ech, nic, idę się myć - dodał, po czym zabrał swoją kosmetyczkę i otulony swoim puchatym, różowym ręcznikiem skierował się do łazienki.

\- Feliks... zacząłem.

\- Hmm? - odwrócił się do mnie w drzwiach łazienki.

\- Gilbert powiedział mi, żebym się do ciebie nie zbliżał. Więc wiesz...

Nie dokończyłem. Feliks popatrzył na mnie oczami pełnymi niedowierzania; jakby ściemniały, stały się ponure.

\- J-jasne – odpowiedział w końcu, spuszczając wzrok. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał trzasnąć drzwiami, ale nie zrobił tego; zamknął drzwi tak cicho, jakby bał się, żeby mnie nie zdenerwować.

Czułem się jak ostatni cham.

Ułożyłem się wygodnie na łóżku i sięgnąłem po książkę, ale czytanie jakoś mi nie szło. Patrzyłem na zegarek. Minęło dziesięć minut… piętnaście… trzydzieści.

_Co on tam robi?_, pomyślałem w myślach. Wstałem i zapukałem do drzwi łazienki.

\- Ej, Fela, żyjesz?

Nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Załomotałem mocniej.

\- Fela? Feliks?!

Dalej cisza.

_Może coś mu się stało,_ pomyślałem. _Zemdlał czy coś… powinienem to sprawdzić._

\- Fela, wchodzę! - ostrzegłem i nacisnąłem klamkę. Drzwi były otwarte, co mnie dość zdziwiło - przecież każdy normalny człowiek zamyka się w łazience, gdy idzie się kąpać, prawda?

Wszedłem powoli do środka i zamarłem.

W wanie leżał z zamkniętymi oczami Feliks. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby woda nie była czerwona.

I gdyby na podłodze nie leżały żyletki.


	8. Chapter 8

Nie umiałem oddychać. Nie umiałem nic zrobić; stałem tylko w drzwiach, patrząc się tępo, jak kropelki wody osadzają się na szybie i powoli spływają w dół.

Twarz Feliksa, była biała, idealnie biała - kontrastowała z krwistoczerwoną wodą…

Wyglądało to upiornie.

W końcu zmusiłem się do podejścia do wanny. zdawało mi się, że upłynęły wieki, zanim stanąłem tuż przy Feliksie.

Krople wody osadziły mu się na rzęsach; wyglądało to pięknie, jakby był rzeźbą, a nie żywym człowiekiem…

_Hm, czy "żywy" to tutaj właściwe określenie?_

-Właśnie! - powiedziałem na głos.

_Może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone! Przecież człowiek tak szybko się nie wykrwawia! _

_MOGĘ go uratować!_

Nie czekając ani chwili pochyliłem się nad Feliksem; musiałem go wyjąć z wanny najszybciej, jak się da, ale nie sięgałem na tyle, by całego go objąć. Wychyliłem się jeszcze trochę…

Poślizgnąłem się na posadzce i wpadłem głową do wody.

Zaraz… Nie, nie poślizgnąłem się! _Ktoś_ mnie pociągnął.

Gdy wynurzyłem głowę z wody, napotkałem wielki uśmiech Feliksa.

-Hehe, nabrałem cię, co? - zaśmiał się.

-To NIE było śmieszne - warknąłem. Całe moje ciało znajdowało się w wodzie; leżałem na Feliksie…

O cholera.

Przecież on był nagi.

Czym prędzej zacząłem gramolić się z wanny, ale Feliks złapał mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie.

-Heej, dokąd to? - zapytał się uwodzicielskim głosem, mrużąc oczy. Przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Czułem, że się czerwienię, i to nie tylko z powodu gorącej wody.

-E-ej, Feliks, to nie jest śmieszne! - zaprotestowałem.

-Nie ma być śmieszne - Feliks pociągnął mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej; to już było _bardzo_ dziwne. Mój zdrowy rozsądek kazał natychmiast mi się z stąd wynieść, ale jakaś część mnie trzymała mnie dalej w bezruchu.

-Bo wiesz… - Feliks zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej; mogłem policzyć krople wody na jego rzęsach - w sumie to cię totalnie lubię.

Gwałtownie pociągnął mnie za koszulkę i poleciałem do przodu.

I naprawdę nie wiem, jak moje usta mogły znaleźć się na jego.

Blondyn objął mnie rękami.

_Nie_!, wrzeszczał mój rozum.

_Tak!_, krzyczało serce.

-Co się tu do cholery dzieje?! - wrzeszczał Arthur, stojąc na progu łazienki.

* * *

Cisza, jaka potem zaległa, była tak bardzo krępująca, że miałem ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno. I może naprawdę bym to zrobił, gdyby najpierw nie odezwał się Feliks.

-Nic nie widziałeś, okej?

Arthur był bliski wybuchu:

-Cholera jasna! - wrzasnął. - Jak niby nic nie widziałem?!

-E-ej, spokojnie - spróbowałem załagodzić sytuację. Arthur rzucił mi spojrzenie spode łba, ale posłusznie ściszył głos.

-Podsumowujmy fakty - zaczął. - Po pierwsze, Fela to Feliks.

-Zgadza się - rzucił od niechcenia blondyn, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie zupełnie bez żadnej krępacji. _Naprawdę, czy on nie ma wstydu?_, zastanawiałem się.

-Po drugie - Arthur wskazał mnie palcem - wy jesteście parą.

-Nie! - zaprotestowałem, ale w tym samym momencie Feliks wrzasnął:

-Tak!

Zielonowłosy spoglądał to na mnie, to na crosdressera. Westchnął ciężko.

-Czyli jesteście parą.

-Nie! - znowu zaprzeczyłem.

-Ach… - Arthur spojrzał na mnie surowo. - Czyli to, że leżysz _z nim_ w wannie i całujesz się z nim nie znaczy, że jesteście parą…

-Emm… - zaczerwieniłem się. - Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale naprawdę my nic…

-A właśnie, że tak - wtrącił znowu Feliks, jakby od niechcenia.

-Co...?

-Jeśli jesteś na tyle tępy, żeby nie zrozumieć, co czuję, to naprawdę źle wybrałem, ale cóż; podobasz mi się i tego nie zmienię - warknął blondyn. Zamrugałem parę razy.

-Acha, czyli udawanie samobójstwa i pocałowanie mnie z zaskoczenia było twoim sposobem wyrażania miłości? - zapytałem.

-No, chyba tak.

-I to, co zabarwiło wodę, to był sok pomidorowy, nie?

-Uch… Tak. -Feliks przewrócił oczami. - Jesteś zupełnie pozbawiony romantyczności, wiesz?

-W-wcale nie!

-Ej, gołąbeczki-gejeczki, może byście się nie kłócili jak stare dobre małżeństwo przed moimi oczami, dobrze? - wtrącił Arthur.

-Nie kłócimy się jak małżeństwo! - wrzasnęliśmy jednocześnie ja i Feliks.

Arthur westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

-Chyba was zostawię samych… - powiedział słabym głosem. - To jednak dla mnie trochę za dużo. Pogadamy jutro, dobra?

Nie czekając na naszą odpowiedź, wybiegł z pokoju tak szybko, jak było to możliwe.

-No, przynajmniej tyle… - mruknąłem do siebie. - Przynajmniej nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań…

Napotkałem wzrok Feliksa i zmarłem.

Patrzył się na mnie, jakby miał zamiar na mnie skoczyć z ukrycia, ale w porę się zorientowałem i teraz cały jego misterny plan legł w gruzach, przez co nie był zbyt zadowolony. -

-Ech, o co…? - zapytałem nerwowo. Feliks z wielkim rozczarowaniem na twarzy odwrócił wzrok.

-Nic… chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że...

Zaczerwienił się. Czułem się z tym co najmniej niekomfortowo, co może było spowodowane tym, że w sumie był tylko owinięty w ręcznik.

-O co chodzi? - zapytałem znowu.

-No… - popatrzył na swoje stopy, zażenowany.

-Powiesz mi czy nie? - zniecierpliwiłem się.

-Ja… powiem. - Podniósł głowę; dalej był zarumieniony, ale tym razem jego oczy błyszczały z przejęcia.

-Co powiesz? - zapytałem znowu, dalej nie rozumiejąc, o co mu tak do końca chodzi.

-Powiem Gilbertowi! - zrobił krok w moją stronę, zmniejszając dzielący nas dystans. - Powiem mu, że nie chcę z nim być, że go oszukiwałem… Że chcę być z tobą! - Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej, ale był niższy ode mnie o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów; musiałby stanąć na palcach, żeby być na poziomie moich oczu.

Urocze. Zawsze lubiłem niskie dziewczyny…

DZIEWCZYNY.

-Ech, Feliks… - zacząłem powoli.

-Hm?

-Tylko ja nie chcę być z tobą.

Zamarł, zszokowany. jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko z niedowierzania.

-To nie tak, że cię nie lubię czy coś - dodałem szybko. - Ja po prostu… nie lubię facetów. Nie tak, jak ty. Ja…

Zaciąłem się. Nie potrafiłem wykrztusić słowa; te wielkie, zielone oczy były zbyt przenikliwe. Wyglądał, jakbym dał mu w twarz. Byłem pewien, że za chwilę te oczy napełnią się łzami i że blondyn rozryczy się.

Ale się przeliczyłem.

-Uch. Jasne - mruknął tylko i odwrócił wzrok. -Ale i tak mam zamiar mu to powiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli ty nie chcesz być ze mną, to ja już dłużej nie chcę być z Gilbertem.

-Uch… Okej.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza; nie wiedziałem kompletnie, co mam ze sobą zrobić. W końcu zdecydowałem, że się przebiorę z tych mokrych ciuchów i pójdę spać. Odruchowo ściągnąłem koszulkę przez głowę, ale zaraz tego pożałowałem.

Feliks wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, analizując dokładnie każdy odsłonięty kawałek mojego ciała. Zaczerwieniłem się.

-Nie gap się tak!

-Prze-przepraszam… - mruknął blondyn, ale wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru przestać wlepiać we mnie gały. - Po prostu… wyglądasz _bosko_.

Podszedł blisko, za blisko; niemal stykaliśmy się klatką piersiową. Feliks położył swoją dłoń na wysokości mojego serca.

Miał ciepłe dłonie.

-Przestań - powiedziałem. Jakaś część mnie buntowała się, nie chciała tego, ale zdrowy rozsądek wziął górę. Jeśli teraz się zawaham, dam mu nadzieję. A to najokrutniejsze, co mógłbym mu zrobić; lepiej zastanowić się najpierw nad sobą samym, a dopiero potem mieszać w to innych ludzi.

Zwłaszcza Feliksa.

Jego dłoń drgnęła, ale nie zabrał jej.

-Słyszysz, co powiedziałem? - zapytałem twardo.

-Nie jestem głuchy - warknął. - Po prostu… Daj mi tak zostać chwilę.

_Bum-bum. Bum-bum._

Musiał czuć, jak szybko moje serce biło; czułem się bezbronny, zupełnie jakby Feliks dotykał jakieś części nie mojego ciała, ale wręcz _duszy _\- jakby mnie delikatnie poznawał, nie nachalnie, ale skutecznie analizował każdą cząstkę mojej osoby.

Dziwne uczucie… Ale nie nieprzyjemne.

-Poczekam - powiedział Feliks, znowu podnosząc wzrok.

-Co?

-Poczekam. Po prostu. Nie musisz się śpieszyć.

Spuścił głowę i oparł swoją brodę na moim obojczyku. Był blisko; czułem zapach jego włosów - ciepły, kojarzący się ze słońcem; tak pachniało lato, tak pachniały pola zboża.

-Przestań, Feliks.

Odepchnąłem go od siebie.

-Nie masz an co czekać - warknąłem. - Ty wolisz facetów, ja nie. prosta sprawa. Nie ma tu żadnego "później".

-Nie kłam - mruknął cicho. - Gdybyś naprawdę nic nie czuł, nie smakowałbyś tak słodko.

Na to nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiedzi.

* * *

Następne dni nie są warte opisywania.

Starałem się trzymać od Feliksa tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe, a blondyn na szczęście nie naciskał na żadne spotkania. Widzieliśmy się tylko rano i wieczorem - wymienialiśmy ze sobą tylko "Dzień dobry" i "dobranoc", po czym zaraz wracaliśmy do swoich zajęć. Ja spędzałem dnie na rozmowach z Arthurem; zaczął mnie uczyć grać na gitarze, a ja nawet szybko łapałem o co chodzi. Ale gdy nie byłem zajęty czymkolwiek, do moich myśli natychmiast powracał Feliks.

To, co zrobił.

Jego włosy, oczy, zapach.

Czułem się okropnie, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Nic.

Mogłem tylko czekać, aż ta głupia wycieczka się skończy; mogłem tylko patrzeć i próbować nie zauważyć, że Feliks ma oczy zaczerwienione od płaczu, kiedy budzi się rano; mogłem próbować nie słuchać, gdy Katyusha, przyjaciółka Feliksa mówi do swojej siostry, że Fela jest bardzo przygnębiona i nie wie, co robić…

Mogłem tylko czekać, grać na gitarze, śpiewać.

_Dziwny jest ten świat, _

_gdzie jeszcze wciąż _

_mieści się wiele zła. _

_I dziwne jest to, _

_że od tylu lat _

_człowiekiem gardzi człowiek. _

_Dziwny ten świat, _

_świat ludzkich spraw, _

_czasem aż wstyd przyznać się. _

_A jednak często jest, _

_że ktoś słowem złym _

_zabija tak, jak nożem…_


	9. Chapter 9

-Ej, stary, ogarnij się!

-Ale nic nie zrobiłem! - zaprotestowałem.

-No właśnie o to chodzi! - warknął Arthur. - Nie śpiewasz jak zawsze.

-Jak to nie "jak zawsze"? - zapytałem, przewracając oczami. - Czy co, mam jodłować?

-Ty wiesz, o co mi chodzi! - wydarł się Anglik. - Przepraszam za wyrażenie, ale ten kawałek naprawdę zjebałeś.

-To może sam zaśpiewasz, jak ci się tak nie podoba?! - kopnąłem wzmacniacz.

-Hej, uważaj na sprzęt! - żachnął się Francis.

-Spierdalaj.

-Ej, o co chodzi? - zapytał spokojnie jak zwykle Kiku.

Wymruczałem coś w odpowiedzi i odwróciłem się na pięcie w stronę wyjścia.

-Wróć, jak już będziesz gotowy przeprowadzić jakąś próbę _normalnie_, dobrze? - zawołał za mną jeszcze Francis. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko czym prędzej wyszedłem najpierw z pomieszczenia, a potem ze szkoły.

Krew buzowała mi w żyłach; byłem naprawdę wkurzony… Tylko na kogo?

-Idiota - powiedziałem do siebie. - Idiota, idiota, idiota…

Wszystko się skomplikowało od czasu wycieczki. Niby było tak jak wcześniej, ale…

No tak, wreszcie Feliks się ode mnie odczepił. Tego chciałem od początku, prawda? Czułem się jednak jak śmieć. Wcześniej blondyn wręcz promieniował energią, cały czas się uśmiechał; był ulubieńcem - albo raczej ulubienicą - wszystkich nauczycieli, cieszył się też niemałą popularnością wśród uczniów. Teraz był cały czas przygnębiony, a choć starał się uśmiechać tak jak dawniej, nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Mnie nie mógł oszukać fałszywym uśmiechem; widziałem zbyt wiele razy, jak jego twarz rozpromieniała się sama z siebie, ot tak. Teraz wszystko to było wymuszone, męczące dla niego.

Czułem się winny, że spowodowałem coś takiego.

Nie, nie chodzi mi o to, że mi na nim zależało… To nie było to i dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy oboje.

Albo raczej ja wiedziałem.

_Poczekam. Nie musisz się śpieszyć._

Na co on do cholery czekał? To nie była kwestia czasu, zanim cudownie zakocham się w tym facecie. Nie, nie o to chodziło; po prostu ja nie byłem taki, jak on. Nie _lubiłem_ facetów. Nie _lubiłem_ jego.

Ale nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że normalnie, po męsku, lubiłem jego towarzystwo. Był może dziwny, ale przecież nie był złym facetem; miał wszystkie te cechy, które czyniły go dobrym przyjacielem dla każdego. Umiał dogadać się z każdym, nawet z kimś takim jak ja. Było mi go żal, że musiał zakochać się w kimś tak beznadziejnym, jak ja.

-Wróciłem - rzuciłem, gdy tylko znalazłem się w domu.

-Witaj, Toris! - przywitała mnie mama. - Obiad już jest na stole, chodź, siadaj, dzisiaj zjemy wszyscy razem…

Zaczęła trajkotać o czymś w jej pracy - pracowała w bibliotece, co może nie było szczególnie pasjonującym zajęciem, ale dzięki temu miałem nieograniczony dostęp do książek, więc nie narzekałem.

Usiedliśmy. Tata włączył telewizor i wpatrywał się w monitor, gdy mama nalewała nam zupy. Ja także zwróciłem oczy w stronę ekranu.

-... _weszła ustawa o związkach partnerskich…_

_Związki partnerskie?_, pomyślałem. _Ten temat zainteresowałby Feliksa._

W mojej głowie uformował się pytanie i nagle, zupełnie bezwiednie, wypaliłem:

-Ej, tato, mamo… Co myślicie o gejach?

Potrzebowałem paru sekund, żeby uświadomić sobie, co właśnie powiedziałem. I jak musiało to zabrzmieć.

Mama zamrugała parokrotnie, zdezorientowana. Tata spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Przełknąłem ślinę.

-Nie chodzi o to, że ja… - nie potrafiłem zdobyć się na to, żeby dokończyć to zdanie, więc szybko dodałem: -Mówiliśmy o tym na lekcji, i tak jakoś…

Chyba to kupili, bo mama odetchnęła z ulgą, a ojciec spowrotem wpatrzył się w ekran telewizora.

-Ech, Toris… - pokręcił głową mój ojciec. - Co tu jest do powiedzenia? To jest chore i nienormalne.

-Takich ludzi powinno się leczyć - dorzuciła moja mama. - No, na szczęście wiemy, że ty nie masz problemów z takimi _idiotyzmami_ \- zaśmiała się. To było jej ulubione słowo; określała tym wszystko, co według niej było tylko nieważną rzeczą, takim pyłkiem kurzu na wielkiej machinie wszechświata. - Masz tą swoją, jak ona się nazywała…

-Fela NIE jest moją dziewczyną - warknąłem. Matka zamarła.

-Jakim tonem ty się odzywasz?!

-Przepraszam… - mruknąłem. Ta rozmowa zupełnie odebrała mi apetyt. - Zjem później.

Wstałem od stołu i nie czekając na protesty ze strony mojej rodziny wymknąłem się do mojego pokoju.

Zamknąłem drzwi i rzuciłem się na łóżko.

_Ciekawe, co by zrobili, __gdybym__ im powiedział, że Fela to tak naprawdę Feliks_, pomyślałem. Przykryłem się kocem; czułem się beznadziejnie.

To było niesprawiedliwe. Czemu według mojej rodziny, a w szczególności ojca, lepiej być kimś pokroju Gilberta - kimś, kto by _zgwałcił_ dziewczynę, pobił właściwie za nic inną osobę, niż Feliksem, który po prostu był fajnym chłopakiem, tyle że wolał facetów?

_I co najgorsze nie tylko moi rodzice tak myślą._ _Większość ludzi też twierdzi, że to chore… Ciekawe, jak jest z rodzicami Feliksa. Czy on to ukrywa?_

Zaraz… Coś mi się nie zgadzało.

_Jak_ Feliks mógł udawać dziewczynę przed swoimi własnymi rodzicami? Przecież jego własna matka powinna wiedzieć, czy ma syna, czy córkę, prawda?

_Muszę go o to zapytać_, pomyślałem, i moja dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do komórki. Już miałem wcisnąć numer do Feliksa, gdy nagle zamarłem.

Nie mogłem przecież _tak po prostu_ do niego zadzwonić po tym, co się stało, z tak głupim pytaniem. To by było aż za tępe, nawet jak na moje standardy.

A może mogłem? W końcu raz się żyje…

-Um, Halo? - zabrzmiał w słuchawce głos Feliksa.

-E… Cześć. Tu ja, Toris.

-Ach, Toris! - głos Feliksa ożywił się na chwilę, ale zaraz potem wrócił do obojętności. - Czemu dzwonisz? Zwykle się do mnie nie odzywasz…

-Ech, widzisz… Ja… - zawahałem się. Teraz po prostu miałem go zapytać? Tak po prostu? - Em… chciałbyś przyjść do mnie pogadać?

-Jasne… - w jego głosie usłyszałem nutkę entuzjazmu. - Kiedy?

-Teraz.

Cisza.

-Ech? Feliks? - zapytałem, ale odpowiedziała mi tylko cisza. Zaniepokoiłem się; co on tam robił? I czemu się nie rozłączył?

-Ej, co…

_Ding-dong._ Dzwonek do drzwi.

No, szybko się uwinął.

-Otwieram, otwieram! - zawołałem i zbiegłem na dół schodami, uprzednio rozłączając się.

W drzwiach, jak się spodziewałem, stał Feliks; spódnicę miał nieco dłuższą niż zwykle - za kolana - ale w tym samym wściekle różowym kolorze co wcześniej.

-Siema - uśmiechnął się, ale nie mogłem nie zauważyć, z jakim trudem mu to przyszło.

-Cześć - odpowiedziałem - wchodź, zrobię ci coś do picia, a ty w tym czasie idź do mojego pokoju.

Pokiwał głową, ale milczał. Zabrał się do rozsznurowania swoich glanów.

-Witaj, Fela! - zawołała moja mama, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Feliksa. Byłem pewien, że w głębi ducha już mnie ożeniła z Felą…

Ukryłem się w kuchni i nastawiłem wodę na herbatę. Czekając, aż się zagotuje, przysłuchiwałem się radosnemu trajkotaniu mojej mamy i nieśmiałemu potakiwaniu Feliksa; jednak blondyn okazał się na tyle inteligentny, żeby szybko wyrwać się z jej szponów.

-Co ta twoja dziewczyna taka wyciszona dzisiaj? - zapytała się mnie moja rodzicielka, zaglądając do mnie do kuchni. Przewróciłem oczami, ale tego nie zauważyła.

-To _nie_ jest…

-Oj, Toris, Toris… - przerwała mi mama. - Przecież widzę, jak ona na ciebie patrzy. A jeśli nie chcesz tak miłej i ładnej dziewczyny, to jesteś, przepraszam za kolokwializm, idiotą - uśmiechnęła się. Woda zagotowała się, więc zamiast odpowiadać mogłem po prostu nalać wody do czajniczka.

_żeby to było takie proste_, pomyślałem. _Chciałbym__,__ naprawdę. Gdyby Feliks był dziewczyną, to może faktycznie… Ale świat niestety nie jest tak prosty._

-Może ona coś do mnie czuje, ale ja... nie. - Odwróciłem się, szukając tacy. Mama pokręciła tylko głową i westchnęła.

-Nie kłam. Czuję, że ty też masz do niej jakąś sympatię. I trzymam za was kciuki, jakby co. Tata też. - Podała mi tacę. Podziękowałem jej, ale nie mogłem odgonić od siebie myśli, jakim jestem idiotą. Teraz moi rodzice będą chcieli, żebym się z nią - z _nim_ \- umawiał.

_Ciekawe, co by zrobili, gdyby się dowiedzieli. Czy zabroniliby mi się z nim spotykać?_

-Powodzenia - dodała mama, gdy wychodziłem już z tacą wyładowana po brzegi talerzami i ciasteczkami. - Pamiętaj, że niektóre rzeczy mają konsekwencje; to, czy zrezygnujesz z ryzyka, zależy od ciebie.

Ciekawe, co to miało znaczyć.

* * *

-Więc, em… - zacząłem. Wielkie oczy Feliksa były skierowane na mnie; nie mrugał chyba przez jakieś dziesięć sekund. To było krępujące.

-Nie gap się tak, straszysz mnie - mruknąłem. Blondyn zamrugał parę razy i odwrócił wzrok. Ścisnął mocniej gorący kubek herbaty w rękach.

-Przepraszam. O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

-Tak się zastanawiałem… Wiem, że zabrzmi to idiotycznie, ale co na _to _twoi rodzice?

-W sensie? - zapytał Feliks beznamiętnym tonem. Od momentu, w którym usiedliśmy w moim pokoju z herbatą, nie uśmiechnął się ani razu. Bynajmniej go za to nie winiłem; to bardziej ja czułem się winny. A zresztą o co miałbym go oskarżać? Że nie promieniuje radością jak przedtem? Teraz, znając prawdę, mogłem tylko...

-Toris?

-Uch, zamyśliłem się - potrząsnąłem głową. Takie 'odpływanie' zdarzało mi się coraz częściej. - Chodziło mi o to… Czy twoi rodzice naprawdę nie mają _nic_ przeciwko temu, że ubierasz się jak dziewczyna, robisz imprezy w domu, chodzisz z chłopakiem i tak dalej? O-oczywiście, jeśli mogę spytać - dodałem szybko ostatnie zdanie; jedynym, czego mi tu teraz brakowało, był płaczący Feliks - bałem się, że jeśli go za bardzo przycisnę, naprawdę może nie wytrzymać. Patrzyłem więc nieco zaniepokojony, jak zareaguje, ale moje obawy okazały się zupełnie zbędne; blondyn westchnął tylko i wlepił wzrok w sufit.

-Nie mają nic przeciwko - odpowiedział powoli. - W sumie nie sądzę, żeby ich to w ogóle obchodziło.

-Ech? - wyrwało się mi. Feliks rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie, ale pewnie wziął sobie do serca moje poprzednie słowa, bo z powrotem utkwił wzrok w suficie.

-Ostatni raz widziałem ich jakieś pół roku temu… Cały czas jeżdżą za granicę. Nie mają czasu mieszać się do mojego życia, i dobrze.

-Serio…? I… nie chciałbyś z tym nic zrobić?

-Lepiej jest tak, jak teraz - mruknął. Położył na moje łóżko. - Przynajmniej nie sprawiam im zawodu, nie?

-To… - zacząłem, ale nie widziałem, jak skończyć. Bo i co miałem mu powiedzieć? Oklepany tekst, że rodzice na pewno go kochają i się o niego martwią? Jeśli faktycznie nie widział ich aż przez sześć miesięcy, to oni naprawdę musieli go olewać. Albo bardzo, naprawdę _bardzo_ ciężko pracować, jednak nie sądziłem, że o to chodzi.

Ale jeśli naprawdę Feliks nie powiedział nikomu o tym, kim naprawdę jest, i chyba nawet jego rodzice nie zauważyli nic dziwnego…

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo Feliks musiał być samotny; całkowicie sam, oszukując wszystkich, tylko dlatego, żeby go nie odrzucili, bo kiedy zaczął grać, nie mógł już przestać.

Oszukiwał wszystkich.

Oprócz mnie.

A ja go odrzuciłem.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

-Ej… Feliks? - zapytałem cicho.

-Hmm? - odpowiedział blondyn, nie ruszając się z łóżka.

Wstałem z krzesła. Mogłem poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie. Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka; blondyn dalej nie ruszył się z miejsca.

-Przepraszam… Za wszystko.

Chwyciłem go za dłoń; mogłem poczuć, jak drgnął, zaskoczony. Miał piękne dłonie, o długich, szczupłych palcach, bardzo miękkie, kobiece. Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że jest facetem, dopóki by mi nie powiedział.

-Nie musisz - odparł chłodno; za chłodno. To było do niego niepodobne.

-Muszę… Bo wiesz, jestem idiotą - zaśmiałem się lekko. Trzymałem jego ciepłą dłoń, ale nie śmiałem odwrócić się do niego; bałem się, co mógłbym tam zobaczyć. Nadzieję malującą się na jego twarzy? strach? Wyrzut? Szczerze, to nie wiedziałem, które z tych rzeczy bałem się najbardziej; wszystkie mnie przerażały, bo każda z nich miała określone konsekwencje, które mogły pogrążyć zarówno Feliksa, jak i mnie.

-Nie jesteś idiotą - mruknął Feliks. Poczułem, jak porusza się na łóżku za mną.

Bałem się. Co teraz zrobi? Co _ja _zrobię?

Objął mnie od tyłu, z wahaniem, delikatnie, jakby bał się, że ucieknę. Nie miałem zamiaru… Przynajmniej nie teraz.

-Kocham cię - mruknął Feliks miękko. Przytulił mnie do siebie mocniej.

-Przepraszam - odpowiedziałem, ale teraz żadne słowa nie miały już żadnego znaczenia; teraz liczyło się tylko to, że on był tak cudownie ciepły, taki _żywy_, jaki ja nigdy nie mogłem być. Po raz pierwszy poczułem, że coś mnie z nim łączy; może to było to, co moja mama zauważyła, może coś innego, ale w tym momencie po raz pierwszy poczułem, jakbym nie był kompletny. Jakbym całe życie do tej pory był tylko częścią, a teraz nareszcie byłem kompletny.

-Feliks?

-Hmm?

-Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Gilbertowi?

Zesztywniał, ale się nie cofnął.

-Wkrótce. Wkrótce… wszyscy się dowiedzą - wyszeptał mi do ucha; łaskotał mnie swoimi ustami.

-Boisz się, jak zareagują? - zapytałem.

-Nie… jeśli ty…

Nie mogłem wytrzymać odwróciłem głowę.

Jego oczy były piękne; zielone jak wiosna. Nareszcie zniknął z nich ten straszny wyraz; pomalutku odzyskiwały ten dawny blask.

I uśmiechał się.

Nie protestowałem, gdy pochylił się w moim kierunku jeszcze bardziej.

-Kocham cię - powtórzył.

-Wiem.

Nie protestowałem, gdy musnął swoimi ustami moje. Delikatnie.

-Więcej? - zapytał.

Nie odmówiłem.

Boże, spraw, bym nigdy nie musiał mu odmawiać.


	10. Chapter 10

Chociaż zmieniło się wszystko, nic się nie zmieniło.

No, może nie powinienem to ująć w inny sposób; chociaż byliśmy… _parą_… to właściwie nic nie mogliśmy z tym zrobić. Feliks dalej był z Gilbertem, ja dalej grałem w zespole; nie mieliśmy dla siebie tyle czasu, ile chcieliśmy, bo musieliśmy unikać jakichkolwiek podejrzeń - ze strony naszych znajomych i moich rodziców.

Ale były momenty - za rzadko - kiedy mieliśmy czas. Wtedy wydawało się, jak wielkim idiotą jestem - byłem zbyt nieśmiały, by zrobić cokolwiek, nawet złapać go za ręce. Na szczęście Feliks nie chciał niczego więcej; czuł się ze mną dobrze i dawał mi o tym znać. Byliśmy dziwną parą… Gadaliśmy w jego domu o wszystkim i o niczym - jakieś bzdury, cokolwiek; słowa nie miały znaczenia, tak długo, jak druga osoba była obok. Czasami siedzieliśmy po prostu w ciszy ze złączonymi dłońmi.

Większość par pewnie tak nie robi. Większość par pewnie gdy tylko może całuje się albo coś w tym stylu. U nas nie było czegoś takiego - po tych paru pocałunkach u mnie w domu...

Ale byliśmy razem i to było najważniejsze.

Co prowadzi mnie do kolejnego problemu - co ja właściwie robię?!

Och, i był przecież jeszcze jeden kłopot. Nazywał się Gilbert.

Feliks musiał z nim zerwać, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ale jak ten idiota na to zareaguje? Znowu spróbuje zrobić mu krzywdę? Byłby do tego zdolny. Więc jedynym sposobem, by się odczepił od Feliksa, było powiedzenie mu prawdy - że jego dziewczyna jest facetem.

Nie najlepsze rozwiązanie, prawda?

Ale niestety nie było innego. Feliks podjął decyzję, że się przyzna przed Gilbertem, a w konsekwencji przed całą szkołą. Ciekawe, jak zareagują jego przyjaciele - czy z nim zostaną, czy go odrzucą?

Obawiałem się, że to drugie. Ludzie nie są jednak _aż tak _tolerancyjni. I - znowuż - problem. Tym razem mój.

Przecież jeśli Feliks się przyzna do swojej prawdziwiej płci - a ja z nim będę - to automatycznie też zostanę wrzucony do przegródki z napisem "pedał". NIKT nie będzie chciał mnie dłużej znać, byłem tego pewien. No, może poza Arthurem - on przecież już wiedział, ale nie robił z tego powodu jakiejś histerii. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, dlaczego. Czy on też był…

Ej, to nie byłoby nawet takie głupie.

-Toris, kurde, skup się!

-Och, przepraszam - mruknąłem i potrząsnąłem głową.

-Znowu się spóźniłeś z wejściem! - Arthur przewrócił oczami, jak to on miał w zwyczaju. - Śpiewaj porządnie! Doceniam, że na nikogo nie próbujesz się rzucić jak ostatnio, ale musisz się ogarnąć, jeśli chcesz serio zagrać ten koncert.

-Przepraszam… - mruknąłem jeszcze raz; mikrofon wzmocnił mój głos tysiąc razy.

-Wiesz, jak długo mi zabrało, by ich przekonać, więc tego nie spieprz!

-Wiem, przepraszam! - odetchnąłem. - Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz?

Arthur nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego zaczął grać intro jeszcze raz, jakby szkoda było mu słów na tą rozmowę. Taki już był; nie lubił za dużo gadać - chyba że kogoś opieprzał, wtedy potrafił okazać niesamowitą energię - wolał się wyrażać przez muzykę. W sumie mogłem go zrozumieć; niektórych rzeczy nie można wyrazić inaczej.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

_The shame, the ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_…

Śpiewałem jak zwykle; jak zwykle zamknąłem oczy i dałem się porwać temu czemuś, co pozwalało mi zapomnieć o wszystkim; o problemach, o całym świecie, jakbym był tylko ja i melodia. Świetne uczucie.

Zagraliśmy jeszcze parę piosenek, aż wreszcie Arthur dał nam spokój.

-No, teraz jesteśmy wreszcie gotowi - pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Dobra robota. Może nie damy ciała.

-Heh, dzięki. Pocieszyłeś mnie - warknął Francis.

-Och, denerwujesz się? - zapytałem. Francuz popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, po czym wyszczerzył do mnie zęby.

-Nic a nic. Muszę trochę ponarzekać, żeby nasz Angol za bardzo się nie rządził.

-Przypominam, że to JA załatwiłem nam koncert w barze. Żaden z was nie miał zamiaru pomóc mi w zamawianiem tego, wszyscy mi mówiliście, że nie zatrudnią takiej bandy smarkaczy jak my, a tu proszę! I co?

-Jajco - przerwał mu Francis. - Wyluzuj, stary. Doceniamy, co zrobiłeś, naprawdę. Ale nie musisz tak drzeć mordy o wszystko.

Zielonowłosy prychnął.

-Liczę na was! To tylko tydzień, więc musimy się ogarnąć! Będziemy grać bez przerwy blisko cztery godziny, więc musimy ćwiczyć, jak możemy.

-Nie martw się, Arthur-san - powiedział cicho Kiku. - Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

-Jasne - dodałem, a Francis potaknął. Na ustach Arthura pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

-Do jutra! -pożegnał się, wychodząc z sali.

-... i wiesz, będę miał koncert - zakończyłem. Feliksowi oczy mało nie wyszły z orbit.

-To świetnie! - uśmiechnął się. - Będziecie mogli się pokazać większej ilości osób, to na pewno przyda się wam w przyszłej karierze!

-Ech… Feliks, ale ja nie zamierzam mieć żadnej "kariery" w tym zespole - mruknąłem. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

-Z takim głosem? Nie żartuj - pokręcił głową. Westchnąłem, ale nie zamierzałem się z nim kłócić.

Byliśmy u niego w domu, w jego pokoju. Wcześniej, gdy byłem u niego na imprezie, nie miałem okazji zobaczyć tego pomieszczenia, ale teraz mogłem zobaczyć je w pełniej krasie. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się różowych ścian, przyprószonych obficie brokatem - coś w stylu "pokój małej księżniczki" - ale się przeliczyłem. Ściany były co prawda faktycznie różowe, ale nie jaskrawe; pokój był prosty, wygodny - i trochę zabałaganiony, ale to nie było przecież nic niezwykłego. Co dziwne, w pokoju blondyna było dużo książek - spodziewałem się, że to taki tym, który nie czyta za dużo, a tu proszę. Miałem wrażenie, że Feliks zaskoczy mnie jeszcze nie raz.

-Feliks…

-Mmm?

-Kiedy masz zamiar powiedzieć… no wiesz?

-Gilbertowi? - zapatrzył się w pustkę. - Nie wiem… Kiedyś.

-Nie to, żebym był zazdrosny, ale wolałbym, żebyś zerwał z nim najszybciej, jak to możliwe - mruknąłem. Feliks uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Heh, totalnie _jesteś_ zazdrosny.

-Nie! - zaprzeczyłem, kręcąc głową. Blondyn roześmiał się.

-Jesteś uroczy, wiesz?

_Ty jesteś_, chciałem, odwarknąć, ale nie mogło mi to przejść przez gardło. Pokręciłem tylko głową i wtedy mój wzrok napotkał zdjęcie leżące na biurku. Zdjęcie Feliksa i Gilberta, obejmujących się, szczęśliwych… Dziwne, że nie zauważyłem go wcześniej.

-Kochałeś go, prawda? - zapytałem. Feliks spojrzało na mnie pytająco. Szybko dodałem: - W sensie, Gilberta.

-Ach…

Spojrzał na swoje stopy; cała wesołość wyparowała z niego jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Poczułem się winny, że go spytałem.

-Jak chcesz, nie musisz mi odpowiadać… - zacząłem, ale Feliks mi przerwał:

-Tak… kochałem go, przynajmniej na początku - opowiedział mi, podnosząc na mnie wzrok. jego oczy znów stały się ciemne, jak zawsze, gdy był przygnębiony. Nie lubiłem, gdy tak się działo, ale szczerze muszę przyznać, że podobały mi się wtedy jego oczy; stawały się głębokie, tajemnicze, jakby Feliks miał naprawdę sporo do ukrycia. I pewnie tak było…

-Kochałem, ale bałem się powiedzieć mu prawdę, bo na pewno by mnie odrzucił. A potem… byłeś ty - dodał, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek, ale oczy pozostały ciemne. - Tobie powiedziałem to od razu… Dziwne, zwykle jestem bardzo nieśmiały wobec nowych osób…

-Nie odrzucił bym cię.

-Ech?

-Nawet gdybym nie wiedział… To nie odrzucił bym cię - mruknąłem. Feliks zamrugał parę razy oczami, zdziwiony, ale zaraz roześmiał się; jego oczy z powrotem pojaśniały.

-Haha, Toris! Jesteś naprawdę zabawny! Powiedzieć coś takiego, i to na trzeźwo! - złapał się za brzuch i wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Po prostu mówię, co myślę! - oburzyłem się, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

-Jesteś caaały czerwony! - zachichotał znów Feliks. - Boże, nie wytrzymam!

-To WCALE nie jest śmieszne!

Feliks uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Przestanę, jeśli dasz mi całusa!

Jeśli wcześniej byłem zarumieniony, to teraz moja twarz musiała być czerwona jak burak.

-C-co?!

-To, co usłyszałeś! No dawaaaj! - mruknął Feliks. Zarzucił mi się na szyję i potarł nosem mój nos.

Z wahaniem pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go w policzek.

-Wystarczy? - zapytałem. Blondyn fuknął.

-Oczywiście, że nie, idioto!

Pociągnął mnie mocniej do siebie, aż nasze usta się zetknęły. Delikatnie.

-Toris, mam pytanko - rzucił do mnie Feliks, gdy tylko przestał zajmować swoje usta mną.

-Tak?

-Bo… za niedługo będą święta - mruknął, jakby od niechcenia - i wpadłem na zupełnie zafelisty pomysł…

-Zafelisty? Jest takie słowo?

-Nie czepiaj się pierdół - warknął, mierząc mnie zirytowanym spojrzeniem, ale szybko uciekł wzrokiem. - Więc… Mam taki pomysł… Co robisz na święta?

-Ech? - zdziwiłem się. Feliks podniósł na mnie wzrok, badając moje reakcje. - No, uch… Będę w domu z rodzicami, jak zwykle.

-Aaa… - potaknął. - To już nic.

-Ej, o co chodzi? - zapytałem, ale nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi; blondyn nadal uciekał wzrokiem. - Ej, Feliks, mów, o co ci chodzi.

-Miałem taki pomysł… - zaczął. - Bo ja jakby mam jeszcze jeden domek, dość niedaleko, takie idealne miejsce na święta i sylwestra, to może… - podniósł wzrok na mnie; był cały czerwony na twarzy. - Może byśmy tam zostali na całą przerwę świateczną?!

-Łaał, to fajny pomysł - ucieszyłem się. - To znaczy, muszę się oczywiście zapytać rodziców, ale to nie powinien być problem, bo cię uwielbiają.

-To… Dobrze - mruknął. Roześmiałem się.

-Teraz ty jesteś uroczy!

Feliks posłał mi zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale także uśmiechnął się do mnie.

* * *

-Czyli chcesz całe święta być sam na sam w domku w jakiejś dziczy z dziewczyną?

-Mamo… - powiedziałem zbolałym głosem. - Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale tak, w sumie o to mi chodzi.

-Uch, no nie wiem… Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł… - popatrzyła na mojego tatę, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Możecie sobie coś zrobić, no i jeszcze nie wiem, czy wy naprawdę powinniście…

-Oj, nie narzekaj już - rzucił ojciec z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - W sumie powinienem teraz odetchnąć z ulgą i powiedzieć: nareszcie mój syn ma zamiar zrobić coś ze swoim życiem!

-Naprawdę doceniam twoją szczerość, tato - mruknąłem.

-Ej, bez takiej ironii do swojego ojca! - warknęła mama, na co skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach.

-Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy się zgadzacie. Muszę wiedzieć to teraz, żeby powiedzieć Feli, bo w sumie chciała to wiedzieć już teraz; wiecie, żeby przygotować żarcie i takie tam.

-Myślę, że jedzenie będzie ostatnim, o co będziecie się martwić - dodał tata, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem.

-No, cóż… Przynajmniej się zabezpieczcie, co?

-C-co?! - zapytałem, a moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Na ten widok mój tata odwrócił się do mamy i powiedział:

-I widzisz, jednak dobrze mówiłem! Serio jest zakochany, i to po same uszy!

-Tylko zanim zrobicie gromadkę dzieci, daj nam z nią porozmawiać, dobrze? - moja mama uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-D-dobrze… - mruknąłem. Boże, jak ja nienawidziłem rozmawiać z moimi rodzicami na _takie_ tematy.

No cóż, ale przynajmniej się zgodzili. Nie musiałem się o nic martwić w związku z wyjazdem; Feliks był zaskakująco ogarnięty i potrafił zorganizować wszystko tak, żebyśmy nie umarli z głody ani nie zgubili się na prostej drodze, co w moim przypadku nie byłoby czymś zaskakującym.

Heh, ale ja byłem przypadkiem wyjątkowym…

W każdym razie zapowiadało się coś fajnego dla nas obu. Tak strasznie romantycznie, że w głupim hollywoodzkim filmie nie wymyśliliby czegoś równie głupiego.

Przed nami były jeszcze tydzień - tydzień małego, szkolnego piekiełka; tydzień uciekania przed Gilbertem i tydzień prób do koncertu…

Zapowiadała się naprawdę genialna przerwa świąteczna.

* * *

Gyaaa! Ale długo mi zeszło tym razem na napisanie tego! Przepraszam, ale caały weekend nie maiłam dostępu do komputera :c W każdym razie! Szykuje się parę ważnych wydarzeń - Toris i Feliks będą mieli pełne ręce roboty... Pozdrawiam! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Dni dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, ale nawet czas musiał się nad nami zlitować - w końcu nadeszła upragniona przerwa świąteczna. Chociaż w sumie nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej denerwuję się, czy cieszę - w końcu to były moje pierwsze święta bez rodziców. W dodatku miałem być sam na sam przez parę dni z moim…

...Chłopakiem.

Boże, to brzmiało dziwnie.

Kolejny powód, żeby się martwić - ostatnio jakoś się dużo tego nazbierało. Cóż, od zawsze przyciągałem problemy jak magnes, a teraz dodatkowo dobrałem się w parę z osobą, która także przyciągała kłopoty.

W każdym razie - spakowałem się zaraz potem, jak tylko mogłem. Wyjeżdżaliśmy dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia - trochę późno, ale byliśmy pewni, że ze wszystkim zdążymy do jutra.. Mieliśmy z Feliksem zamiar zabrać się jak najszybciej z miasta busem na wieś, by mieć jak najwięcej czasu na przygotowanie domku na święta. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, trzeba było wszystko wysprzątać, nie wspominając już o tak oczywistych rzeczach jak ubieranie choinki czy gotowanie świątecznych potraw.

Czekały nas pracowite święta, ale byłem jednocześnie pewien, że będą to jedne z lepszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia w moim życiu. A prezent dla Feliksa miałem już przygotowany… Ale o tym potem.

-Heeej! Cześć, Toris! - uśmiechnął ie do mnie Feliks. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, dziś nie założył spódnicy. Więcej - jedyną różową rzeczą, którą miał przy sobie, była ogromna walizka, która - byłem tego pewien - zawierała tyle ubrań, że wystarczyłoby na prezenty świąteczne dla trzech sierocińców.

-Cześć, Feliks - uśmiechnąłem się. Mimo iż nie był pomalowany, nie wyglądał wcale źle - może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale był jedną z tych niewielu osób, które wyglądały dobrze i z makijażem, i bez. Był po prostu ładny i już!

-Kiedy ma być nasz bus? - zapytałem. Feliks rzucił okiem na zegarek.

-Tak z parę minut jeszcze… A co?

-Feliks… - popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy.

-Co?

-Twój zegarek stoi, prawda?

-Boże, to miał być podtekst?! - wrzasnął Feliks. - W sensie, tu i teraz?! Jasne!

-NIE! - pokręciłem szybko głową, a moje policzki zaczerwieniły się. - Tot y masz jakieś skojarzenia, a mi po prostu chodziło o to, że chyba mówiłeś ostatni, że ci się wyładowała bateria, a ja ci jej jeszcze nie zmieniłem, więc…

Przerwał mi pisk kół nadjeżdżającego autobusu. Czym prędzej pomogłem Feliksowi wpakować walizkę do pojazdu i kupiłem bilety u kierowcy. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem i tylko ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od wydarcia się na całe auto.

-Ogarnij się - warknąłem, siadając koło niego. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem zduszony chichot. Przewróciłem oczami.

I oczywiście zasnąłem w trakcie jazdy.

* * *

-No wiesz, mogłeś mnie przynajmniej obudzić, gdy spadła na mnie twoja walizka.

-Po co? O wiele lepiej wyglądałeś, gdy moje rzeczy wyrypały ci się na głowę.

-Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wziąłeś damską bieliznę . Wiesz, jak na mnie spojrzały te babcie z tyłu, jak wstałem ze stringami na twarzy? I w ogóle skąd ty masz takie rzeczy?!

-Cóż, nikt nigdy nie domyślił się, że nie jestem dziewczyną… Więc kupowanie takich rzeczy nie sprawia mi problemu…

-Ej, zaraz. Czyli twierdzisz, że ten strój pokojówki z sex shopu też ci normalnie sprzedali?

-No… tak.

-Ej, tak w ogóle po co go wziąłeś?

Feliks zaczerwienił się.

-Tajemnica!

Szliśmy razem poboczem drogi taszcząc nasze walizki - to znaczy, bardziej ja je niosłem, bo Feliks nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zdrapać sobie lakieru z paznokci. Było zimno; mróz gryzł w odsłonięte części twarzy, a lód w kałużach na drodze zamarzł. Zbliżaliśmy się do wsi - tam, gdzie mieścił się domek; od przystanku nie było tam na szczęście zbyt daleko. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż wreszcie będę mógł usiąść sobie na kanapie z kubkiem czegoś ciepłego.

-Ej, Toris! - zaczepił mnie Feliks. - Patrz, koniki!

Faktycznie, rzut beretem od nas biegały na padoku konie. Ja nie widziałem w tym nic ciekawego, ale blondyn niemal szalał ze szczęścia.

-Idź do nich, jak chcesz, tylko daj mi klucze – powiedziałem, widząc, że żadną siłą nie zmuszę Feliksa, by poszedł ze mną do domu. Blondyn bez słowa wręczył mi klucze i popędził w kierunku zwierząt, a ja kontynuowałem taszczenie jego bagaży do domku. Wiedziałem z grubsza, jak wygląda ten budynek i gdzie się znajduje - Feliks wszystko mi drobiazgowo wytłumaczył, tak że pamiętałem nawet, jakiego koloru są wycieraczki w kuchni.

Nie zajęło mi więc dużo czasu znalezienie budynku; czym prędzej otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka, zostawiając walizki Feliksa w przedpokoju.

Było czyściej, niż się spodziewałem, ale wciąż całość nadawała się do porządnego wyczyszczenia; kurz zalegał na wyższych półkach w kuchni, a talerze w szafkach wyglądały na nieużywane od dawna. Domek był piętrowy - dzięki Feliksowi wiedziałem, że na piętrze znajduje się sypialnia - ale nie miałem zamiaru teraz tam wchodzić; lepiej było szybko włożyć do lodówki produkty spożywcze i spróbować coś ugotować dla nas na przegryzkę. Postawiłem wodę na herbatę i zacząłem robić jakieś kanapki; zaczęło już się ściemniać. Miałem nadzieję, że Feliks szybko wróci do domu - czułem się niespokojny na myśl, że będzie sam po ciemku na dworze.

_Naprawdę ci na nim zależy, co?_ ,odezwał się głos w mojej głowie.

_Chyba tak_, odpowiedziałem mu.

To było naprawdę ciekawe uczucie, robić jedzenie dla dwóch osób; czekać na zagotowanie się wody dla nas obojga na herbatę i oczekiwać na niego, aż przyjdzie do domu. To było… ciepłe. Po prostu ciepłe; trudno mi to opisać, ale to było naprawdę przyjemne - ta świadomość, że będziemy sami, we dwoje, i nie musimy się o nic martwić. Jeśli tak miałbym się czuć przez cały czas, kiedy bylibyśmy razem…

...to chyba nie byłoby takie złe.

-Toriiis! Już jestem! - wrzasnął Feliks, rozrzucając swoje ubrania po podłodze i zabierając się do rozsznurowywania glanów.

-Wstaw swoje buty do szały, a kurtkę na wieszak, a nie rozwalaj się tu! - warknąłem. Blondyn roześmiał się.

-Miły jak zawsze… O, co tam pichcisz?

-Em… "Pichcisz"? - zapytałem. Nie pamiętałem tego słowa.

-W sensie, co to znaczy? - Feliks porwał jedną kanapkę z talerza. - To znaczy, jakby, "gotujesz", tylko jest fajniejsze.

-Nie podżeraj! Za chwilę siądziemy do stołu i zjemy normalnie! - upomniałem go. Blondyn nadął policzki i odburknął coś w odpowiedzi.

-Pójdę i dam walizki do pokoju, dobra? - mruknął i zniknął z kuchni. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zabije się, próbując wepchnąć swoje torby na górę - to, że ja przeżyłem, gdy w autokarze spadły mi na głowę, to jakiś cud.

Nakryłem do stołu, uprzednio opłukując naczynia w zlewie, i zaparzyłem herbatę. Nalałem ją do kubków - lepiej było, żeby trochę ostygła, bo wiedziałem, że Feliks woli, gdy jest chłodniejsza.

_Miłość polega na tym, że __specjalnie__ zrobisz takie żarcie, jakie lubi, herbatę taką, jaką lubi, i to __wszystko__ odruchowo, bez poświęcenia temu ani jednej myśli,_ odezwał się znowu głos w mojej głowie.

Zaczynałem naprawdę filozofować. Albo udziela mi się magia świąt, albo do reszty oszalałem.

_Chyba raczej to drugie. Bo jaki inny facet wkopałby się w takie bagno, i to na własne życzenie? Jaki inny facet miałby tak przerąbane tylko dlatego, że zakochał się w niewłaściwej osobie?_

No tak, większość spraw, które mieliśmy załatwić z Feliksem - czyli jego ujawnienie się przed wszystkimi w szkole i zerwanie z Gilbertem - pozostawała wciąż przed nami,a le oboje wiedzieliśmy, że ten moment nieuchronnie się zbliżał; czuliśmy oboje, że będzie to przysłowiowe "być albo nie być" - wydarzenie, od którego bardzo wiele będzie dla nas zależeć. I jednocześnie baliśmy się tego momentu i go pragnęliśmy; bez niego nie wykonamy żadnego postępu, nie będziemy mogli nawet normalnie gdzieś wyjść, nie jako Fela z kumplem, ale jako Feliks i Toris. Para.

To było dziwne… Ale chciałem tego.

Blondyn zeskoczył z ostatnich paru stopni schodów i klapnął na krzesło obok mnie.

-Hej, patrz, co znalazłem!

Pomachał mi przed twarzą szklanymi butelkami. _Tyskie._

-Skąd ty masz piwo?! - zapytałem. Feliks uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

-Ponoć wyglądam na starszego, niż jestem…

-Ale… ale… - zabrakło mi słów. Po prostu… dla mnie… nie. Może to było dziwne i większość chłopaków w moim wieku nie myśli w ten sposób, ale ani nie lubiłem piwa, ani nie czułem się dobrze ze świadomością, że jako niepełnoletni nie powinienem pić. Głupie? Może. Ale taki już byłem - zasad, nawet tych najbardziej głupich, trzymałem się kurczowo jak idiota.

-To… napijesz się ze mną? - Feliks zamrugał, robiąc maślane oczy.

-Nie.

-No weeeź! - jęknął, szarpiąc mnie za rękaw. - Tylko jedno. Jedno! nic się nie stanie, totalnie! To-tal-nie!

-Powiedziałem NIE, Feliks - warknąłem, ale blondyn jeszcze się nie poddał.

-Prooooszę!

Pokręciłem głową.

-Mech… - Feliks przewrócił oczami. - To wypiję wszystko sam, nie ma sprawy.

-Dwa sześciopaki piwa?!

-No chyba, że mi pomożesz. Weeź!

Westchnąłem.

-Dobrze...ale tylko jedno.

* * *

Jasssne.

Okazało się, że mam strasznie słabą głowę.

-Bosz… Toris, ogarnij się!

-N-nie mogę… - wybełkotałem zgodnie z prawdą. Wszystko kręciło mi się przed oczami... A Feliks wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy, niż zwykle.

-Chodź, przeniosę cię na górę na łóżko- zaoferował się blondyn, ale moje ciało za cholerę nie chciało współpracować nawet ze mną, a co dopiero z nim. Mimo tego jakimś cudem zdołał mnie jakimś cudem dociągnąć na górę i ustawić w pozycji siedzącej na łóżku.

-Och, żeby być aż tak złym partnerem do picia… - jęknął Feliks, jakby do siebie. Zdjął mi buty i polecił:

-Przebierz się i połóż spać… W tym stanie nic nie zrobisz. Żeby mnie tak zostawić z tym wszystkim… Jesteś idiotą.

-Mooże…

-I to w dodatku pijanym.

-A ty je-esteś śliczny - uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Blondyn przewrócił głową.

-Zachowaj słodkie słówka na kiedy indziej. Miło by było, gdybyś mówił to częściej, kiedy _nie _jesteś rozwalony na łóżku, nie mogąc nawet się poruszyć normalnie.

-Hehee… - zachichotałem. - P-pezecież mo-ogę się poruszać normalnie...

Chwyciłem go za szyję i przyciągnąłem do siebie.

-Śmierdzisz piwem - mruknął. Spróbował się wyswobodzić, ale trzymałem go mocno.

-Nie tak szybko, księżniczko.

-Przestań.

-Nie.

Przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bardziej, zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie opierał się; więcej, odpowiedział z pasją, o jaką go nie podejrzewałem. To było coś innego, niż do tej pory robiliśmy - bardziej namiętne, a mniej delikatnie.

Przewróciłem się na łóżku, tak, ze teraz Feliks leżał pode mną. Spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony i zawstydzony.

-Ej, co ty…

Znów go pocałowałem, wplatając palce w jego jasne, aksamitne włosy. Jego usta były słodkie, miękkie, niemal jak kobiece; jednak miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że podobał mi się bardziej niż jakakolwiek kobieta na świecie. Był piękny. Był uroczy.

Był mój.

-Kocham cię - mruknąłem, przerywając pocałunek.

Do tej pory zastanawiam się, jak mogłem zasnąć w tamtym momencie.

Dość, że obudziłem się następnego dnia przytulony do Feliksa. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie - pewnie kwestia tego, jak moje ciało reagowało na alkohol - więc odebrałem odruchowo, żeby było choć trochę ciszej. Przeliczyłem się.

-GDZIE TY DO CHOLERY JESTEŚ?! - wydarł się na mnie głos Arthura ze słuchawki.

W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie o małym szczególe, o którym powinienem bezwzględnie pamiętać.

O kuźwa.

Koncert.


	12. Chapter 12

-Koncert w święta? Porąbało ich, czy co?!

-Może tak, może nie.

-I czemu zgodziłeś się na ten termin?! Przecież mogłeś to jakoś zmienić, nie?!

-To nie moja wina, więc _proszę_, nie wrzeszcz na mnie.

-Mógłbyś się nieco bardziej ogarnąć, wiesz? Pomogłoby to uniknąć wielu takich sytuacji. Ciekawe, o czym jeszcze zapomnisz…

-Feliks, _zachowuj się_ \- warknąłem.

Jak możecie się domyślać, Feliks po usłyszeniu wieści, że natychmiast muszę się wynosić z powrotem do miasta, był - delikatnie rzecz biorąc - niezbyt szczęśliny. Owszem, pomógł mi się spakować w rekordowym tempie, za co byłem mu naprawdę wdzięczny, ale nie omieszkał też powytykać mi wszystkich moich w po kolei. Był naprawdę wkurzony i nie miałem mu tego za złe - ja też chciałem palnąć sobie w łeb za takie wielkie niedopatrzenie.

Jaki kretyn zapomniałby, że jego pierwszy, prawdziwy koncert w życiu odbywa się w Wigilię? I dodatkowo jaki kretyn nie zapisałby sobie tego gdziekolwiek?

A na dodatek jaki debil siedziałby na zimnie na przystanku autobusowym na jakimś zadupiu, bo wpadł na świetny pomysł ze swoim chłopakiem, żeby całkowicie odizolować się od świata?

Jestem geniuszem, nie ma co.

-O której tak w ogóle jest ten koncert? - zapytał Feliks, nadal święcie oburzony, że jego chłopak okazał się takim kretynem.

-Za cztery godziny… Powinienem zdążyć na czas.

-_Powinniśmy_ \- poprawił mnie Feliks. Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony.

-E… - zacząłem wielce inteligentnie. - Jedziesz ze mną?

-A co myślałeś, idioto? - warknął blondyn, rzucając mi mordercze spojrzenie. - Mam zamiar być na twoim głupim koncercie, żebyś nie zrobił sobie nic głupiego po drodze - a _wiem, _że jesteś do tego zdolny - a potem biorę cię za rączkę i wracamy tutaj na prawdziwą, świąteczną kolację.

-Nie sądzę, żebyśmy zdążyli… - mruknąłem, ale wystarczyło mi tylko zerknąć na wyraz twarzy Feliksa, by szybko dodać: - W sensie, koncert może się bardzo późno skończyć i nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy wrócimy…

-No właśnie, _ty_ nie wiesz - przewrócił oczami blondyn - ale na szczęście _ja _wiem. Ech, i to ty masz niby być tą bardziej męską stroną w tym związku.

-Co to miało niby znaczyć?!

Awantura wisiała w powietrzu i pewnie byśmy się ostro z Feliksem pożarli, gdyby nie to, że zadzwoniła mi komórka. Rzuciłem okiem na wyświetlacz i westchnąłem. Nacisnąłem "odbierz" i odsunąłem od siebie telefon tak daleko, jak było to możliwe. Mimo tego usłyszałem:

-Gdzie jesteś?! Jedziesz już?! Ej, Francis, uważaj na sprzęt, co?!

-Arthur – odpowiedziałem ze stoickim spokojem - czekam z Felą na busa. Przecież nie przylecę tu na miotle.

-Możesz nawet przyjechać tu na jednorożcu, byle żebyś był szybciej! - wrzasnął Anglik przez telefon. - Nie mamy czasu na twoje nieogarnianie! Musimy się sprężać! Sprawdziłem twoje busy, następny masz…

-...za dwadzieścia minut, tak, wiem - odpowiedziałem i przybliżyłem trochę komórkę do ucha; chyba Arthur nie miał zamiaru się już na mnie drzeć… A przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

-No, przynajmniej to sam ogarnąłeś - pochwalił mnie Anglik, ale zanim zdążyłem coś odpowiedzieć, Feliks zabrał mi telefon.

-Ej, oddawaj! - krzyknąłem, ale blondyn już trzymał komórkę poza moim zasięgiem.

-Nie, nawet tego nie mógł zrobić sam - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Feliks do Arthura. - Musiałem zrobić to _sam_, bo ten idiota by coś źle przeczytał i wylądowalibyśmy na drugim końcu kraju. Ale nie martw się waćpan, bo teraz ja mam zamiar się nim zająć i zrobić coś pożytecznego dla świata i środowiska, czyli odwieźć go do was w zadowalającym stanie.

Arthur coś odpowiedział, ale nie usłyszałem - byłem trochę za daleko - ale musiało być to coś śmiesznego, bo blondyn roześmiał się radośnie.

-Nie, mam zamiar się z tym wkrótce ujawnić, więc nie jest to jakaś wielka tajemnica - odpowiedział, nadal lekko się uśmiechając. - Tak, mam nadzieję… Nie, _jestem pewien_, że wszystko się ułoży. No i powodzenia tam! Musisz być bardzo zmęczony, wszystko na twojej głowie…

Zdołałem mu wyrwać mój telefon z dłoni. Popatrzył na mnie z niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

-Arthur, jesteś tam? - zapytałem, ale odpowiedziała mi tylko cisza. Spojrzałem na Feliksa.

-Rozłączyłeś się?

-Nie, sam to zrobił - blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Miałem nadzieję, że mówi prawdę - Arthur nienawidził, gdy się go ignoruje nawet przez taką drobnostkę, jaką telefon, a teraz był wystarczająco zdenerwowany wszystkim, żeby zrobić mi pogadankę wszech czasów na temat obowiązkowości. Ale nie pytałem.

Zauważyłem, że Feliks pociera swoje dłonie - nie miał rękawiczek, więc musiało mu być naprawdę zimno w palce.

-Daj - powiedziałem krótko i wziąłem go za dłonie. Próbował się wyrwać, ale trzymałem mocno.

-Puść! Nie jest mi zimno!

-Akurat. Przecież widzę - przewróciłem oczami. Nagle wpadło mi coś do głowy i było to tak kretyńskie, że byłem niemal pewny, że spodoba się Feliksowi.

Podniosłem jego dłonie do moich ust i delikatnie je ucałowałem. Twarz Feliksa zrobiła się cała czerwona, tak że nie mogłem się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

-I jak, mniej zimno?

-Zamiast robić cyrk, mógłbyś po prostu dać mi swoje rękawiczki! - warknął, ale widziałem, że jest zadowolony. O większej aprobacie nie mogłem nawet marzyć.

Może nie było jeszcze tak źle.

* * *

Gdy tylko przyjechaliśmy, natychmiast zadzwoniłem do Arthura, by pokierował nas do baru. Nie wiedzieliśmy z Feliksem, gdzie się znajduje ani jak się nazywa; w sumie była to całkiem zabawna sprawa - nie wiedziałem nic o tym miejscu poza tym, że jest tam przyzwoita scena i sprzęt. Anglik szybko i rzeczowo wyjaśniał nam, co i jak; bar mieścił się w bardzo charakterystycznym budynku, z dużymi neonami przed wejściem - słowem, nawet ja nie mogłem go nie zauważyć, zwłaszcza że pilnował mnie Feliks.

Zdołaliśmy więc bez większych problemów dotrzeć do baru. Budynek dzielił się na dwie części; po pierwsze, parter, na którym mieściła się główna część przybytku. Okna były zasłonięte czarnymi zasłonami, tak że pomimo iż było jeszcze jasno na zewnątrz w budynku panował półmrok, rozjaśniany tylko nielicznymi lampami oraz migającymi kolorowymi światełkami neonami. Stoły były wszędzie losowo rozstawione, tak że musiałem się nieźle namęczyć, by jakoś między nimi manewrować. W jednym z kątów znajdował się barek, a w drugim mieściła się scena na tyle duża, by można było spokojnie grać.

Po drugie, było zaplecze, czyli miejsce, do którego powinienem się udać, by spotkać się z resztą zespołu. Nie czekając ani chwili wcisnąłem się do ciasnego, ale przynajmniej jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia; natychmiast zostałem powitany spojrzeniami, z których wręcz emanowała ulga. Wszystkim ulżyło, najbardziej chyba Arthurowi, który najszybciej ze wszystkich się zebrał i nawrzeszczał na mnie za wszystkie czasy. Ale miałem to gdzieś. Liczyło się tylko to, że zdążyłem na ten głupi koncert i teraz mogłem dać czadu w jakimś porządniejszym miejscu niż szkolna impreza. Jakoś cała trema zniknęła; ni czułem się ani trochę skrępowany perspektywą występu przed największą publicznością w moim życiu. Chyba się przyzwyczaiłem.

Kiedy ja dostawałem opiernicz, Feliks wychylił się zza moich pleców.

-A, cześć, Fela! - wszyscy nagle go zauważyli.

-Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał się Francis, po czym jego spojrzenie przewędrowało z blondyna na mnie. - Ach…

-Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem się, unosząc jedną brew.

-Bo wiesz… Były plotki… - zaczął Francuz, przenosząc wzrok na Kiku, wyraźnie chcąc, by ten pomógł mu w wyduszeniu ze mnie jakichś informacji. Japończyk westchnął ciężko i dokończył:

-Niektórzy mówią, że ze sobą chodzicie. I to doprowadza Gilberta do szału, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

-Uch, wiem - przyznałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - W sensie, o jednym i drugim.

-I co? - dopytywał się Francuz. - Jak to z wami w końcu jest?

Spojrzałem na Feliksa. Feliks spojrzał na mnie i niemal jednocześnie się uśmiechnęliśmy. mimo iż nie powiedzieliśmy do siebie żadnego słowa, doskonale się zrozumieliśmy.

-Jesteśmy razem już jakiś czas - wypaliłem. Francis uśmiechnął się.

-Wiedziałem! Czułem, że jest coś między wami od początku! Naprawdę jesteście wspaniałą parą, wiecie? - puścił do nas oko. - Tak doskonale do siebie pasujecie! Dokładnie się uzupełniacie. I w ogóle nie lubiłem, jak potraktował cię Gilbert. To było _zupełnie_ barbarzyńskie!

-Em… - nie wiedziałem, co powinienem odpowiedzieć. - Dzięki?

-Nie ma sprawy, gołąbeczki - jeszcze raz do nas mrugnął.

_Ciekawe, co by zrobił, gdyby się dowiedział, że właśnie uznał, że dwóch facetów jest "wspaniałą parą"_, pomyślałem. To stawało się już powoli moją rutyną - zastanawianie się, jak zareagowaliby nasi znajomi, gdyby się dowiedzieli. W sumie nie było sensu teraz nad tym myśleć; prędzej czy później i tak mieliśmy zamiar z Feliksem postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Ale nie mogłem jakoś przestać rozmyślać nad tym, ilu moich przyjaciół opuści mnie, gdy się o tym dowie. Nie za przyjemna perspektywa.

-Dobra, koniec opierdalania się - uciął sucho Arthur. - Jasne, cieszymy się, że dotarłeś na czas przyciągnięty na szczęście przez Felik… _Felę_ \- poprawił się szybko, zanim dostałem zawału serca - ale musimy jak najszybciej się tutaj rozłożyć. Toris, zrób sobie parę ćwiczeń z głosem, musisz się rozśpiewać.

-Jasne - przytaknąłem.

W sumie to były nie najgorsze święta, nie?

* * *

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Feliks zamówił sobie coś w barze i usiadł w pierwszym stoliku tuż pod sceną; dzięki temu, że był tak blisko, czułem się dziwnie spokojny. Sprzęt działał dobrze, mikrofony też, nagłośnienie było niezłe - słowem, żyć nie umierać.

Sala powoli zapełniała się ludźmi, głównie niewiele od nas starszymi chłopakami, którzy przyleźli tutaj na jakieś piwo i nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru słuchać, co jakiś podrzędny zespół brzdąka tam w tle. Atrhur już wcześniej przewidział, że ludzie będą nas prawdopodobnie jawnie olewać; zarządził więc, byśmy zaczęli od czegoś spokojnego - żadnego wielkiego wejścia, nic - a potem stopniowo podkręcać atmosferę.

Plan idealny.

Zaczęliśmy coś tam grać, a ja powoli się wkręcałem. Wolno mijały minuty, potem godziny, a Feliks przede mną stawał się coraz bardziej znudzony; jego oczy śledziły leniwie ludzi przewijających się przez bar, głowę wsparł na dłoni i okazjonalnie posyłał mi uśmiech.

Nagle utkwił w czymś wzrok; wpatrywał się uporczywie, jakby chciał kogoś zabic spojrzeniem, i bezwiednie popatrzyłem w ślad za nim, chcąc zobaczyć, kogo tak usilnie wypatruje.

Mój głos załamał się, gdy go zobaczyłem.

Gilbert.

_Co on tu do cholery robi?!_ , wrzeszczał mój umysł. Czym prędzej odwróciłem od niego wzrok, by nie zauważył, że na niego patrzyłem; w sumie mógł mnie w ogóle nie rozpoznać w tym półmroku i migających światłach. Feliksa też mógł nie zauważyć i z całej siły modliłem się, by ten idiota go nie zauważył. Na próżno; Gilbert już kierował się w stronę stolika Feliksa. Metalowiec usiadł ciężko koło blondyna, który, jak zauważyłem ze mściwą satysfakcją, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Gilbert zagadał do Feliksa; nie mogłem usłyszeć, co do niego powiedział, ale zdołałem ujrzeć, jak mój chłopak niechętnie odpowiada na jego pytania. Gilbert zmarszczył brwi i złapał Feliksa za rękę; ten wyrwał ją szybko, podniósł się i ruszył szybko do wyjścia. Gilbert podążył za nim.

zanim zdołałem pomyśleć, co właściwie robię, zbiegłem ze sceny, zostawiając resztę zespołu samym sobie. Zanim wyszedłem z budynku, zdołałem usłyszeć, jak Arthur płynnie śpiewa resztę piosenki, jakby to wszystko było zaplanowane od samego początku. W zwykłych warunkach na pewno zachwyciłbym się, jak szybko zdołał ogarnąć syf, jakiego teraz narobiłem, zostawiając ich tam jak idiota, ale teraz miałem inne sprawy na głowie.

-Zostaw mnie, powiedziałam! - usłyszałem głos Feliksa. Zobaczyłem, że Gilbert trzyma go mocno za przegub. Oświetlona twarz Feliksa wykrzywiona w bólu wyglądała niesamowicie w świetle neonów; było już zupełnie ciemno i można było poczuć chłód zimowej nocy - ani oni, anie ja nie wzięliśmy ze sobą kurtek i mogłem przysiąc, że Feliks się trzęsie z zimna.

-Co jest nie tam, Fela?! - wrzasnął Gilbert, zaciskając jeszcze bardziej palce na ręce Feliksa; ten zaskomlał z bólu. Nie mogłem tego słuchać.

-Ej, zostaw ją! - wrzasnąłem i popchnąłem Gilberta. Ten rzucił na mnie szybkie spojrzenie pełne wściekłości.

-Ach, to _ty_ \- warknął. Nie puścił Feliksa; widziałem, jak w wielkich oczach Feliksa zbierają się łzy bólu.

-Puść ją - powtórzyłem. Gilbert udawał, że mnie nie słyszy, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozzłościło. Chciałem go uderzyć, chciałem zadać mu ból. _Nikt_ nie powinien w ten sposób traktować osoby, którą podobno kocha, a już zwłaszcza _nie __wolno_ było robić tego Feliksowi. Ten idiota nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Feliks każdego dnia przechodził swój własny, mały dramat. Gilbert nie wiedział o Feliksie _nic_, a mimo to wydawało mu się, że może go traktować w tak podły sposób.

W tym momencie bardzo go nienawidziłem.

Miałem już go uderzyć, gdy Feliks odezwał się cicho:

-Nie.

Spojrzałem na niego, zdziwiony. Odpowiedział mi twardym wzrokiem; nie zachowywał się dłużej jak Fela.

-Powiem mu - mruknął Feliks. Gilbert spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany.

-Powiesz _co?_ \- zapytał.

-Gilbert… Między nami koniec - uśmiechnął się dzielnie Feliks, mimo że dłoń Gilberta dalej miażdżyła mu rękę. Metalowiec spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia dał mu w twarz.

Nie delikatnie, z liścia. Przywalił mu pięścią. Feliks zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł.

-Co… ZOSTAW GO! - wrzasnąłem i rzuciłem się, by zasłonić sobą Feliksa.

-A to dlatego, -krzyknął blondyn - bo nie jestem ani _twoją _dziewczyną, ani dziewczyną w ogóle!

Gilbert patrzył na niego skamieniały. W końcu wydusił z siebie:

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc…

-To, co usłyszałeś - warknął Feliks, wstając z ziemi. - Witaj, Gilbert. Jestem Feliks Łukasiewicz, chodziłem z tobą przez rok i nawet nie domyśliłeś się, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, a nawet _idiota_ w końcu nabrałby jakiś podejrzeń. Cóż, było miło, ale teraz mam kogoś, kto jest tysiąc razy lepszy niż _ty _\- ostatnie słowo powiedział z najwyższym obrzydzeniem, jakby nie mógł znaleźć gorszego słowa.

-Toris? - zwrócił się do mnie.

-Co?

Feliks mnie do siebie i pocałował. Tuz przed oczami Gilberta.

Przez chwilę było cicho.

A potem Gilbert wydał z siebie nieludzki ryk i rzucił się na mnie.

Znalazłem się z powrotem w sytuacji, kiedy Gilbert mnie okładał, jednak tym razem nie byłem sam.

-Co się tu dzieje?!

Cała reszta zespołu wybiegła z baru i czym prędzej odciągnęła ode mnie Gilberta. Może i Gilbert był silny, ale nawet on nie mógł pokonać czterech facetów - wliczając w to Feliksa.

-Ty… ty… - warczał Gilbert, patrząc z czystą nienawiścią to na mnie, to na Feliksa.

-Gilbert - zaczął mówić spokojnie Arthur - radzę ci się stąd wynosić, albo dzwonię na policję. Jasne? Więc lepiej pośpiesz się i znikaj stąd.

Gilbert spojrzał na niego, jakby Anglik powiedział coś w obcym języku. Otrząsnął się i bez słowa ruszył chwiejnym krokiem uliczką, oddalając się od nas.

Popatrzyłem na Feliksa i wybuchnąłem śmiechem

To były naprawdę świetne święta.


	13. Chapter 13

Wtedy byliśmy najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie.

Wróciliśmy ostatnim busem do domku Feliksa, tak koło jedenastej wieczorem. Cały czas mieliśmy idealny humor. Bo i mieliśmy się z czego cieszyć; koncert był mimo wszystko wielkim sukcesem, a mina Gilberta idealnie wszystko koronowała. Upijaliśmy się więc własnym szczęściem - Feliks mógł nareszcie mówić o sobie prawdę, a ja miałem najlepszego chłopaka na świecie.

Zdążyliśmy władować się do domu przed północą; w ekspresowym tempie ustawiliśmy choinkę i wyciągnęliśmy jakieś ciastka.

-Szkoda, że nie mamy dwunastu potraw - westchnął Feliks, wieszając krwistoczerwoną bombkę na drzewku.

-Uznaj każdy smak żelka za osobną potrawę - parsknąłem śmiechem, a blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Ech, Toris… - pokręcił głową. - Czas już chyba na prezenty, nie? Pierwsza gwiazdka wzeszła już dawno… Chyba zobaczyłem ją, jak jechaliśmy busem.

-A tam… - mruknąłem. - Chodź do okna, upewnimy się, czy jeszcze tam jest!

Podszedłem czym prędzej do ona i rozsunąłem zasłony. Za oknem było ciemno - w końcu była już późna godzina, a w zimie słońce zachodzi szybciej. Jednak Feliks nie mylił się; niebo było jasne, przepełnione milionami gwiazd. Ale jednocześnie…

-Pada śnieg… - mruknął cicho Feliks. Zgasił światło w pokoju; teraz oświetlały nas tylko różnokolorowe lampki na choince oraz gwiazdy na niebie.

-Jak może padać śnieg, jeśli niebo jest takie jasne? - zapytał się cicho blondyn.

-Są święta… Teraz zdarzają się cuda - szepnąłem, ale byłem pewien, że Feliks mnie usłyszał. Objąłem go od tyłu i patrzyliśmy razem na niebo pełne gwiazd… Tak jasne i piękne.

Nie wymieniłbym tej chwili na żadną inną.

Staliśmy tak wtuleni w siebie przez parę minut, po czym Feliks odkleił się ode mnie i podszedł do stołu.

-Kolędy! Pośpiewajmy trochę! - rozkazał, patrząc na mnie jak władca świata. Miałem ochotę się roześmiać widząc, jak blondyn potrafi udawać wielkiego pana. Kochałem go za to.

-Dobrze, zaczynam - powiedziałem i odchrząknąłem.

_\- Gdy się Chrystus rodzi_

_I na świat przychodzi,_

_Ciemna noc w jasności_

_Promienistej brodzi…_

Feliks szybko do mnie dołączył; jego głos idealnie komponował się z moim. Lubiłem śpiewać - i nadal lubię - ale teraz, razem z nim, czułem zupełnie coś innego. Jakbym do tej pory nie używał wszystkich moich możliwości, jakbym wcześniej _nie potrafił_ zaśpiewać tego poprawnie, a teraz, z Feliksem, było to możliwe.

Boskie uczucie.

Reszta wieczoru minęła nam spokojnie; zjedliśmy większość tego, co zdołaliśmy wygrzebać z naszych toreb, a wskazówki zegara powoli poruszały się do przodu.

-Jak myślisz - zagadnął mnie nagle Feliks, połykając żelka - to już czas na prezenty?

-No… - zastanowiłem się. - W sumie jest już dwudziesty szósty, a nie dwudziesty piąty, ale…

-Aj tam, narzekasz - warknął blondyn. - Co ty na to, by już je przynieść, co?

-Okej. Ja mam na górze… Poczekaj, zaraz przyniosę… - mruknąłem, a Feliks przytaknął.

-Dobra, to ty leć, a ja przygotuję tu prezent dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

_Ciekawe, co takiego wymyślił_, pomyślałem. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co temu chłopakowi chodziło po głowie… Mimo że był _moim_ chłopakiem.

Ciągle nie umiałem się przyzwyczaić do brzmienia tych słów.

Szybko poszedłem na górę. W sumie nie było sensu się śpieszyć; doskonale miałem wszystko ukryte w torbie. Już wcześniej zapakowałem prezent w czerwony papier i przewiązałem wstążką; wyglądał naprawdę nieźle.

Wybranie prezentu było dla mnie prawdziwym wyzwaniem - szczerze, to nie widziałem do końca, co mu kupić. Bo i co wiedziałem o jego zainteresowaniach?

Dobra, to brzmi dziwnie, skoro jesteśmy parą, ale…

Ale właśnie - dalej nie zmieniało to faktu, że byłem kompletnie bez pomysłu. Zapytałem więc osobę, która zawsze dawała mi najlepsze rady.

-Mamo… - zacząłem.

-Tak, Toris?

-Co byś kupiła komuś na święta, jeśli tę osobę bardzo, ale to bardzo lubisz?

Mama popatrzyła się na mnie zza swoich okularów, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem.

-Ach, chodzi o Felę? - zapytała, szczerząc do mnie zęby.

-Wcale nie!

-Nie kłam mi tu, matka zawsze wie najlepiej! - poszerzyła jeszcze swój uśmiech, a ja poczułem się strasznie głupio.

-Dobra… _Może_ i chodzi o Felę - mruknąłem - ale co w takim razie mam kupić?

-Hmm… - moja rodzicielka zamyśliła się. - No cóż… Każda kobieta lubi ubrania, prawda?

-Mam jej kupić _ciuchy?_ \- zdziwiłem się. - Ale nawet nie wiem, jaki ma rozmiar…

-M albo S… Ech, raczej S - odpowiedziała bez wahania moja mama. Popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwioną miną.

-Skąd wiesz?!

-Mam dobre oko do takich rzeczy - mrugnęła do mnie. - W każdym razie, mogę się z tobą wybrać do sklepu i coś jej wybierzemy, dobrze?

Zgodziłem się i tym sposobem zostałem zmuszony przez cztery godziny łazić z moją rodzicielką po sklepach. Udało jej się znaleźć parę fajnych rzeczy, między innymi genialną spódnicę (oczywiście różową) oraz t-shirta z napisem "She's mine". To ostatnie było jej pomysłem, a ja nie miałem serca się z nią kłócić.

Kurczę… Ona naprawdę myślała, że jesteśmy parą.

I, co najśmieszniejsze, w sumie się nie myliła.

Wziąłem prezent i zeszedłem na dół. Feliks nigdzie nie było widać, więc położyłem paczkę pod choinką.

-Feliks? - zawołałem. Żadnej odpowiedzi.

_Żeby tylko sobie czegoś znów nie zrobił_, pomyślałem. _No nic, poczekam na niego. Zaraz… Co to jest?_

Zobaczyłem pod choinką jeszcze jeden pakunek - aż dziw, że nie zauważyłem go wcześniej. Zwłaszcza, że był dość duży; jakieś pół metra wysokości i coś koło metra długości.

_Co ten Feliks wymyślił?_

-Em… Feliks? - zawołałem. - Masz coś przeciwko, żebym otworzył swój prezent?

Dalej żadnej odpowiedzi. Uznałem to za zgodę.

Paczka nie była jakoś specjalnie zapakowana; w sumie dość łatwo było przerwać taśmę, choć, jak zauważyłem, prezent był zaklejony od wewnątrz. Zdziwiło mnie to.

Otworzyłem paczkę.

Usłyszałem chrzęst i ze środka wyskoczył Feliks.

W stroju pokojówki.

O cholera.

-_All i want for Christmas IS YOU!_ \- zaśpiewał, machając biodrami jak modelka na wybiegu.

Popatrzyłem na niego. On popatrzył na mnie.

-No co? - zapytał się, patrząc na mnie spode łba. - Nie podoba ci się?

Nie mogłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

_Do __jasnej__ ciasnej, on ma nawet podwiązki_, przemknęło mi przez głowę.

Wyglądał… ekstra.

-F-Feliks! - jęknąłem, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz. - Włóż coś na siebie!

-Dlaczego? - odpowiedział z naburmuszoną miną. Wiedziałem, jaką ma twarz; czułem to w jego głosie.

-Bo… - zawahałem się. - Bo nie chcę…

-W sensie co?

-Żeby wiesz…

-CO wiem?!

-Może później, ale Feliks…

-O co ci chodzi, Toris?! - warknął, po czym zamilkł na chwilę. - Ojej, to dla mnie? Jakie słodkie!

Zmusiłem się, by spojrzeć na Feliksa, ale to był zły wybór.

-FELIKS! - krzyknąłem, znowu zasłaniając oczy.

-No co?

-_Proszę_, włóż coś na siebie!

-Niby czemu?

-Mogłeś chociaż założyć normalne majtki, wiesz?!

-E tam… - mruknął, zawiedziony. - Już siadam na podłodze, widzisz?

-Nie, staram się ciebie na razie _nie_ widzieć.

-Żałuj, żałuj…

Usiadł obok mnie, a ja powoli otworzyłem oczy. Na szczęście w pozycji siedzącej spódnica zasłaniała mu to, co miała zasłaniać.

Feliks oglądał uważnie spódnicę, którą mu kupiłem, oraz koszulkę.

-I jak? - zapytałem. Popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się.

-T-shirt mi się podoba - pogładził go ręką,- ale spódnica trochę poleży sobie jeszcze w szafie.

-Ech? - zdziwiłem się. - Dlaczego?

-Teraz, tak jakby, wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że jestem facetem - przewrócił oczami. - Jeśli pójdę tak do szkoły, zwyzywają mnie dodatkowo od transwestytów i takich tam.

-Uch… - mruknąłem. - Ale pewnie nie wszyscy uwierzą. No bo wiesz, takie rzeczy nie dzieją się jednak codziennie, nie? Byłem zaskoczony, że Gilbert tak łatwo ci uwierzył, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałeś. Większość ludzi potraktowała by to pewnie jak kiepski żart albo coś…

-Nie Gilbert - Feliks uśmiechnął się, ale w tym uśmiechu było coś wymuszonego, jakby samo wspomnienie o byłym chłopaku sprawiało mu ból. - On wiedział, że ja nigdy nie kłamię, chyba że mam naprawdę dobry powód. Ufał mi. I wiedział, że nie żartowałbym tak.

-Poradzimy sobie - powiedziałem to z taką pewnością, że nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. Feliks uśmiechnął się do mnie, tym razem szczerze.

-Jasne.

Przytulił się do mnie. Objąłem go. Trwaliśmy tak przez parę chwil.

-Nie masz zamiaru nic robić? - zapytał się.

-Hę?

-Jestem przed tobą w naprawdę świetnym wdzianku, a ty nawet nie próbujesz mnie…? - zapytał, patrząc się na mnie na wpół przymkniętymi oczami. Czułem się z tym… dziwnie.

-N-no wiesz… - mruknąłem, szybko uciekając wzrokiem.

-Ej, patrz na mnie! - warknął blondyn, szybko chwytając mnie za brodę i odwracając moją twarz w swoją stronę. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem na niego spojrzeć.

Na pięknego Feliksa w stroju pokojówki.

-Ech… jeśli chcesz… to możesz spać dzisiaj ze mną… - mruknąłem.

Oczy dosłownie zaświeciły się mu z podniecenia.

-SPAĆ! Powiedziałem spać! - pokręciłem głową.

-Serio, Toris? - Feliks przewrócił oczami. - Masz mnie na talerzu, cholera! Co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie wziął i…

-FELIKS, NIE MÓW TAKICH RZECZY! - krzyknąłem i uciekłem na piętro do pokoju, zanim zdążył zaprotestować.

Po dwudziestu minutach chowania się pod kocem dałem się wyciągnąć stamtąd przez Feliksa. I tak, dalej był w stroju pokojówki.

-Weź… Zachowujesz się jak jakaś babka z klasztoru… - mruknął do mnie, kładąc się na łóżku obok mnie. Zdecydowałem, ze będzie najlepiej, jeśli będę udawać, że go nie widzę.

-Nie masz zamiaru się przebrać w coś normalnego, prawda? - zapytałem z rozpaczą.

-Nope. I czemu tak się opierasz? Normalny facet już dawno by…

-FELIKS. Przestań.

Z powrotem zakopałem się w kocach.

_Normalny facet… nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był takim._

-Toris? - usłyszałem głos blondyna. Nie odpowiedziałem - na pewno chciał jeszcze…

-T-toris… - Feliks… Płakał?

_Cholera, co ja narobiłem?!_

-Feliks?! - zawołałem, wygrzebując się spod pościeli. Spojrzałem w oczy blondyna. Były pełne łez.

-Ty mnie nie kooochaaasz! - zawył, a łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach.

-Ech… Przepraszam! - prawie wrzasnąłem. Zupełnie ni wiedziałem, co mam zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Z wahaniem objąłem go i przytuliłem do siebie. - Kocham cię, no już…

-Heh, łatwo dajesz się nabrać… - szepnął mi do ucha.

_Co…?_

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, popchnął mnie na łóżko, tak że leżałem teraz pod nim.

-E-ej, Feliks to nie jest śmieszne!

-Nie chcesz mi dać… - mruknął - ...to sam sobie wezmę - zakończył i oblizał się.

To było dziwne. Musiałem się natychmiast wydostać.

-Feliks, przestań… Ej, weź! - Spróbowałem się wyrwać, ale był niespodziewanie silny; z łatwością przygwoździł mnie do łóżka swoim drobnym ciałem.

-Co ci strzeliło do głowy? - próbowałem mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale jedno spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu pozbawiło mnie nadziei na jakiekolwiek negocjacje.

A potem… Wiecie.

Najlepszy prezent na święta, jaki miałem.

* * *

Następnego dnia z trudem mogłem mu spojrzeć w oczy. Chciałem zniknąć, tak bardzo byłem wszystkim zawstydzony; w końcu Feliks ulitował się nade mną i dał mi spokój.

Gdy wreszcie zdecydowałem się wyjść spod kołdry, zdołałem tylko trzepnąć mocno Feliksa w tył głowy.

-Ał! A to za co? - warknął.

-Za te cholerne łaskotki. Wszystko mnie boli.

-To nie moja wina. a może chciałeś coś innego, co?

-Zamknij się - prychnąłem. - Naprawdę myślałem, że chcesz…

-Hehehe… - uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Ty i twoja fantazje…

-Żadne fantazje! Byłem niemal pewien, że to zrobisz. W tym cholernym stroju pokojówki!

-Ech, Toris… - Feliks pokręcił głową. - I tak cię kocham, wiesz?

Prychnąłem, nie wiem, czy z irytacji, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu.

* * *

Sylwester przebiegł bez większego huku; wypiliśmy trochę szampana, złożyliśmy sobie życzenia i całowaliśmy się o północy, ale nic więcej.

Na razie.

Cóż… Feliks na pewno chciałby ze mną…

Boże, to takie niezręczne - mieć chłopaka, który chce się z tobą _przespać_, a ty prędzej umrzesz, niż go o to poprosisz. Może naprawdę jeszcze do tego nie dojrzałem?

W każdym razie - zaraz po sylwestrze musieliśmy niestety wyjeżdżać z naszego małego azylu. Szkołą zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z nią - nowe wyzwania.

Jak zareagują wszyscy w szkole? A co, jeśli spróbują coś zrobić Feliksowi?

Jednego byłem pewien - że za przyjemnie nie będzie. Przynajmniej na początku. Ale miałem także pewność, że cokolwiek się stanie, będę go bronić.

Nie dam go skrzywdzić, bo był mój. Nawet jeśli byłem zbyt wielkim idiotą, bo poprosić go, byśmy się ze sobą przespali.

W każdym razie, szkoła musiała w końcu nadejść.

Pierwszego dnia nie było tak źle. Nikt mnie specjalnie nie zaczepiał z wyjątkiem Arthura, który jak zwykle chciał pogadać ze mną o koncercie i o tym, co zdarzyło się potem. Po pewnym czasie nie mogłem już tego słuchać.

-Zmieniłbyś temat, co? - warknąłem. Zielonowłosy popatrzył się na mnie, urażony.

-Martwię się o stan mojego zespołu! To normalne!

-To _nie _jest normalne - zaprzeczyłem. - Normalne by było, gdybyś miał mnie gdzieś, dopóki gram dobrze. Ale ty masz chyba jakąś manię, bo zawsze musisz wszystko sprawdzać i tak dalej…

-Muszę to robić, inaczej wszystko nam się posypie jak domek z kart. Dobra, ale wracając do tematu - odchrząknął - nic by się nie udało, gdyby nie pomoc Alfreda. Porozstawiał nam sprzęt, podczas gdy ty się obijałeś…

-Nie obijałem się! - zaprotestowałem.

-Taa…

-Kurde, jak tak bardzo jesteś zafascynowany tym Alfredem, to go zaproś, czy coś, ale nie musisz mi się tu w swój pokręcony sposób zwierzać!

Arthur spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, ze wpół otwartymi ustami. Jego twarz z wolna zaczerwieniła się.

-Nie gadaj takich rzeczy, idioto!

-Jasne, jasne…

_Może to o tego Alfreda chodzi?_, pomyślałem. _W sumie… to by wyjaśniało parę spraw. Ale od kiedy? Od imprezy? Może od wycieczki? Przecież wtedy ten… Alfred… był z nim w pokoju, prawda?_

Na takich i podobnych rozmyślaniach minęła mi reszta lekcji. Nigdzie jakoś nie mogłem zauważyć Feliksa, ale przyjąłem to za dobry znak - jeśli nie przyleciał do mnie z płaczem, znaczyło to, że był w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi problemami dnia dzisiejszego.

Gdy tylko wróciłem do domu, chwyciłem za telefon i napisałem do Feliksa. Nikogo jeszcze nie było w domu - rodzice mieli wrócić późnym wieczorem, mieli jakiś koncert czy coś, więc pomyślałem, że ten czas mógłbym spędzić z Feliksem.

_Hej. Jak tam? Gdzie jesteś?_

Nie odpisał mi ani przez pierwszą minutę, ani przez następnych dziesięć. Zwykle odpisywał od razu - teraz zacząłem się trochę denerwować. Czy mogło mu się coś stać?

_O co chodzi, Feliks?_

Nic. Nie odpisywał dalej.

_Możesz przyjść do mnie, wiesz - nikogo nie ma._

Dalej nic nie odpisywał. Naprawdę zaczynałem się o niego niepokoić.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Kamień spadł mi z serca. _Feliks_.

-Cześć - rzuciłem n powitanie. Nie odpowiedział mi. Miał kaptur nasunięty głęboko na oczy, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to on.

-Jak minął ci dzień? - zapytałem. Nie odpowiedział mi. To było dziwne.

-Ej, co się stało? - zapytałem.

-Kochasz mnie? - rzucił słabym głosem Feliks; brzmiało to tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

-Jasne. Co to za pytanie?

-Gil-Gilbert… on… - zatrząsł się, a łzy spłynęły mu po twarzy.

Feliks ściągnął kaptur.

Jego włosy były ścięte do samej skóry.


	14. Chapter 14

Nie mogłem złapać tchu. Stałem jak sparaliżowany, wpatrując się w Feliksa, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Czułem się strasznie, nie mogąc nic zrobić; Feliks po prostu płakał, patrząc się na mnie, a ja stałem jak idiota.

To było okropne. Jak ktokolwiek mógł zrobić coś takiego?!

-Feliks… - wyrzuciłem w końcu z siebie. - Idź na górę… Ja zrobię herbaty. Dobrze?

Chłopak spuścił wzrok. Pokiwał głową, po czym wolno ruszył na piętro.

Postawiłem wodę na herbatę i szybko ustawiłem na tacy zastawę; zauważyłem, że ręce mi się trzęsą.

Byłem pewny jednego; musiałem jakoś pocieszyć Feliksa. Ostatnio zbyt dużo razy widziałem, jak płacze.

A przecież na to nie zasłużył, wręcz przeciwnie - ze wszystkich osób, które znałem, tylko on nie zasługiwał na takie potraktowanie. No dobra, to było trochę za mocne - to nie tak, że wszyscy poza Feliksem byli dupkami, ale…

Był szczery. Piękny. Silny psychicznie i fizycznie. A mimo to rodzice go olewali, sam wkopał się w związek, który go niszczył, a dodatkowo jeszcze _to._ Ale nie prosił nikogo o pomoc. Nigdy.

Było mi go naprawdę żal.

Zabrałem herbatę i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Od razu zauważyłem, że Feliks owinął się w moją kołdrę, zasłaniając się przed moim wzrokiem. Wydawało mi się, jakby specjalnie skulił się tak, by zajmować jak najmniej miejsca; z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że poczułem się jeszcze gorzej.

-Feliks… Przyniosłem herbatę.

Nie zareagował. Westchnąłem; odstawiłem tacę na biurko i usiadłem na łóżku. Wyciągnąłem rękę i położyłem na kołdrze, pod którą znajdował się chłopak. Pogłaskałem go delikatnie.

-Nie musisz wychodzić, jak nie chcesz - powiedziałem, - ale mi się tam nie uduś, dobrze?

Usłyszałem krótki, stłumiony śmiech spod kołdry; zaraz po tym Feliks odgrzebał swoją twarz spod koców.

-Żyję… jeszcze - zakomunikował z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale jego dalej były ciemne - dalej był smutny. To była jego jedna z najgorszych i zarazem najlepszych cech - znakomicie ukrywał swój smutek przed wszystkimi. Idealnie udawał, że się szybko zbiera do kupy, co było kłamstwem. Feliks potrzebował czasu, żeby odreagować, ale grał osobę dużo silniejszą od siebie, tak, jakby nie chciał pocieszenia. A przecież było wprost odwrotnie; gdybym znał go gorzej, na pewno dałbym się nabrać, ale widziałem już zbyt dużo razy, jak się rozklejał.

-Feliks... - mruknąłem i pocałowałem go w czoło. - Będzie dobrze.

Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy i odwrócił wzrok. Myślałem, że znowu się rozpłacze, ale wydawał się bardziej zrezygnowany, jakby nic go już nie obchodziło.

-Będzie dobrze? - powiedział jakby do siebie. - Nie sądzę.

-Ech, czemu? - zapytałem najbardziej ciepły głosem, na jaki było mnie stać. Pogładziłem go delikatnie po policzku.

-To było cholernie nieprzyjemne, wiesz? - mówił cicho chłopak. - Złapali mnie, jak tylko wyszedłem ze szkoły. Złapali mnie za włosy i wciągnęli do tego pomieszczenia dla sprzątaczek… Wiesz, to, które jest zawsze zamknięte… Ale oni zdobyli jakoś klucze…

-Oni? - zapytałem. Feliks spojrzał na mnie pustym wzrokiem. - Uch, j-jeśli mogę zapytać…

Jedną ręką głaskałem chłopaka po twarzy, a drugą zaciskałem i rozluźniałem nerwowo. To było naprawdę dziwne, tak słuchać, jak Feliks opowiada, ale uznałem, że musi to z siebie wyrzucić. Nawet jeżeli mnie bolało to niemal tak samo jak jego.

-To był Gilbert i Ivan… - opowiadał dalej Feliks. Zamknął oczy. - Ten chłopak z naszej klasy. Wysoki taki, Rosjanin.

-Mhm.

-Ten Ivan złapał mnie od tłu za ręce i nie mogłem się ruszać. Gilbert powiedział mi, że jestem… jestem, cytuję, "pierdolonym pedałem". No a potem mnie walnął…

-Co?! Pobił cię? - wyrwało mi się. Feliks spojrzał na mnie morderczym wzrokiem, uspokoił mnie od razu.

\- Nie… Tylko trochę mnie poharatał. Nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały, wiesz… - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Potem znowu chwycił mnie za włosy i wziął się za obcinanie, ale chyba nie mógł się powstrzymać i część po prostu wyrwał. To bolało najbardziej… wiesz?

Nie mogłem złapać oddechu.

_Feliks… Ile bym dał, by być na twoim miejscu… ŻEBYŚ NIE CIERPIAŁ._

-Potem dali mi już spokój. Wywalili mnie na dwór, wszędzie było pełno ludzi i gapili się na mnie… - głos mu się załamał. - Śmiali się ze mnie.

Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach i spłynęły po policzkach. Miałem ochotę coś walnąć, tak byłem wściekły na Gilberta i tego drugiego… Ivana.

-Nie przejmuj się nimi - powiedziałem. Feliks popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

-Łatwo ci mówić.

-Serio mówię. I nie płacz - mruknąłem i starłem z jego twarzy łzy. - Włosy prędzej czy później odrosną, a ci ludzie, którzy spróbują nas wyśmiewać to idioci niewarci uwagi, rozumiesz? - pokręciłem głową. - Sam wiesz, że są jeszcze normalni ludzie - Francis, Arthur, Kiku… Wszyscy mieli gdzieś, że jesteś facetem! Lubili cię za to, kim jesteś, a nie za płeć czy inną pierdołę!

-To _twoi _znajomi - warknął Feliks. - Ja trzymam… _Trzymałem_ się z innymi osobami - poprawił się szybko. - Oni nie są aż tak świetni, tolerancyjni i tak dalej.

-To po co się z nimi trzymałeś? - zapytałem, nieco zdziwiony.

-Bo trzymał się z nimi Gilbert - odpowiedział automatycznie.

_Czyli nie ma nawet żadnych znajomych poza zespołem i mną…_

Po raz kolejny uderzyło mnie to, jak bardzo Feliks był samotny. Całkiem odtrącony przez wszystkich, którzy powinni go wspierać: rodziców, kolegów.

Byłem jedynym, który mógł go wysłuchać; jedynym, który chciał mu pomagać.

Czy to na pewno miłość sprawiała, że tak lubił ze mną przebywać - że był tak miły? Może po prostu chciał mnie utrzymać się przy mnie najdłużej, jak to możliwe, żeby…

_Bzdura._

Nie, on by tak nie potrafił, chociaż… Przecież dokładnie to samo robił przez poprzedni rok z Gilbertem - wykorzystywał go. Wydawało mi się, że go rozszyfrowałem, ale co, jeśli pod tą maską kryła się kolejna?

-Feliks… - zacząłem.

-Tak?

-Kochasz mnie?

Wydawał się zaskoczony moim pytaniem; zamrugał parę razy.

-Oczywiście. Czemu pytasz?

-Ee… - zaciąłem się. Co ja niby miałem mu odpowiedzieć? - Tak po prostu, wiesz…

-Przestań kłamać - mruknął, przewracając oczami. - Jesteś zbyt przewidywalny, wiesz? Można w tobie czytać jak w książce.

-Czyli…

-Czyli gdybym był idiotą i próbował tobą manipulować, to nie pokazałbym ci, że jestem facetem i byłoby dużo prościej. Koniec, kropka.

Popatrzył na mnie jak na debila, a ja z nieukrywanym uznaniem pokiwałem głową.

-Rozszyfrowałeś mnie kompletnie… Łał - uśmiechnąłem się. - Możesz zostać detektywem czy coś…

-To akurat nie było trudne - Feliks odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. - Mówiłeś do siebie.

-C-co?! - zarumieniłem się.

-Nie martw się, cicho gadałeś.

-Ech, to jest zawstydzające… - czułem, jak moje policzki płoną. Feliks ścisnął moją dłoń.

-Toris… co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

-Z czym?

-Ze wszystkim - znów uciekł wzrokiem. - Nie mogę przecież w takim stanie pójść gdziekolwiek, a już an pewno do szkoły, a ty będziesz miał problemy, bo jesteś ze mną…

-Mną się nie przejmuj - przerwałem mu szybko. - Poradzę sobie, w poprzedniej szkole też mnie nie bardzo lubili, a jakoś przeżyłem.

-Jeśli tak mówisz…

Zamknął oczy.

-Jestem zmęczony…

-Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie!

-Po prostu muszę się przespać, okej? - Przewrócił się na drugi bok i znów zakrył się kocem. Już miałem wstać, gdy chwycił mnie za rękę.

-Toris?

-Tak?

-Zostaniesz przy mnie… tak trochę, aż zasnę…

-Uch, dobrze.

Położyłem się koło niego; na szczęście było dość miejsca, byśmy się oboje zmieścili. Objąłem go i przyciągnąłem do siebie.

-Dobranoc, księżniczko - mruknąłem. Feliks wydał z siebie jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk, a potem wtulił się we mnie.

W takiej pozycji zasnęliśmy oboje i odcięliśmy się od tego porąbanego świata.

* * *

-Obudzić ich? Nie obudzić?

-Cicho, tak ich na pewno obudzisz… Daj im spać, tak słodko wyglądają razem…

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem nad sobą twarze moich rodziców.

_O cholera…_

-Cześć, mamo… Cześć, tato - przywitałem się, ziewając. - Moglibyście w przyszłości nie patrzyć się na mnie, jak śpię?

-Więc znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę, z którą możesz sobie spać… - pokręcił głową ojciec z uśmiechem. - No cóż, dorosłeś. Wreszcie.

-To tylko… Fela… - zarumieniłem się. I zaraz wstałem z łóżka i, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, wypchnąłem moich rodziców z pokoju.

-CO ty robisz? - zapytała ze stoickim spokojem moja mama.

-Widzicie, jest sprawa - zacząłem. - Fela miała… zgrzyty… z jednym uczniem, no i …

-No i co? - warknął mój tata.

-Mamo, masz jeszcze peruki? Te teatralne, z czasu, gdy grałaś w tamtym teatrze? - zwróciłem się do mojej rodzicielki. Moja matka pracowała w teatrze i swego czasu miała naprawdę mnóstwo peruk; może znalazłaby się jakaś, która mogłaby zastąpić włosy Feliksa chociaż na jakiś czas.

-Mam.. Ale po co ci one? Co ma z tym wspólnego Fela? - zapytała mama.

-Bo widzicie… Obcięli jej włosy. Tak całkowicie, do skóry.

Moja mama stanęła jak wryta; ojciec też wydawał się zaskoczony. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, a ja czułem, że umyka mi coś ważnego.

_Oni coś knują._

-Ech… To dacie mi tą perukę dla Feli? Chyba miałaś jakąś podobną do jej fryzury, prawda, mamo?

-Toris… - spojrzała na mnie surowo matka.

-Tak? - zapytałem, lekko zdenerwowany.

-Kto jej to zrobił?

-Dwaj chłopacy z naszej klasy… To chyba nie jest takie ważne, nie?

-_Toris_ \- warknęła mama, aż się zdziwiłem; nigdy nie miała w zwyczaju mówić do mnie takim tonem. - Powiedz mi.

-O co wam chodzi…? - zapytałem, już serio zdenerwowany. - Gilbert Beilschmidt i Ivan, nie wiem, jak ma na nazwisko…

-Och… Dzięki - rzuciła szybko moja mama i odmaszerowała do swojej sypialni. Byłem zupełnie zdezorientowany całą sytuacją; spojrzałem na mojego tatę i mruknąłem:

-Co w nią wstąpiło?

-Cóż, myślę, że zrobiła to, co trzeba - odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. - Za to ją kocham…

-"Zrobiła to, co trzeba", czyli co? - zapytałem się taty.

-No przecież powinno się tak robić, nie?

-Ale CO?!

-Toris, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! - ojciec przewrócił oczami. - Zadzwoniła na policję, a co miała zrobić?

Moje serce stanęło.

…

_Co?_

Już czułem kłopoty. Duże kłopoty.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - nic bardziej nie motywuje do pracy! :) Miłego wieczoru!


	15. Chapter 15

Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Chodziłem po wszystkich pokojach w domu tak długo, aż mój tata z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy nie poprosił mnie, bym sobie znalazł jakiekolwiek zajęcie, najlepiej z dala od niego. Wróciłem więc do mojego pokoju; Feliks dalej spał, zawinięty w koc. Usiadłem na krześle i zaraz wstałem, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu przez dziesięć sekund - byłem zbyt zdenerwowany.

_O Boże…_, pomyślałem. _Oni NA PEWNO coś zrobią. Gdy tylko się dowiedzą, będziemy mieli piekło, nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że mama i tata dowiedzą się, że Fela to Feliks - w aktach jest zarejestrowany jako facet… Z drugiej strony ciekawe, jak to możliwe, że w szkolnych papierach jest Felą. Będę musiał się go spytać, jak tylko wstanie._

Usłyszałem ziewnięcie i obróciłem się w stronę łóżka; Feliks wygrzebywał się właśnie spod koców, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią i ziewając szeroko.

-Dzień dobry - powiedział zaspanym głosem.

-Dobry - mruknąłem w odpowiedzi.

-Co tak się miotasz jak szatan po pokoju? - zapytał chłopak. - Spać nie można!

Koc spadł mu z głowy, odsłaniając prawie całkowicie wygoloną czaszkę. Feliks rzucił szybko spojrzenie w moją stronę, po czym szybko z powrotem się zakrył; mogłem zauważyć, jak pobladł. Westchnąłem.

-Feliks?

-Czego?

-Jesteś piękny, wiesz?

Popatrzył na mnie, zaskoczony, i zarumienił się.

-D-dzięki… - mruknął. - Ale mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bym się lepiej poczuł, prawda?

-Nie - zaprzeczyłem szybko. - Ty… jesteś piękny. I nie potrzebujesz długich włosów, by być ideałem, wiesz? - usiadłem obok niego na łóżku i delikatnie ściągnąłem z niego koc. Feliks nie opierał się; wpatrywał się tylko swoimi wielkimi oczami we mnie, jakby chcąc wybadać, czy naprawdę myślę to, co powiedziałem. Otaksowałem go wzrokiem.

To prawda, brakowało mi jego jasnych, słodko pachnących włosów, ale nie sprawiało to, by Feliks wyglądał gorzej; jedyną różnicą, którą mogłem zauważyć, było to, jak jego rysy twarz stały się bardziej wyraziste, męskie. Teraz, nawet gdyby się mocno umalował, nie mógłby uchodzić za dziewczynę. Ale i tak był piękny; te oczy, jasnozielone, z wesołymi iskierkami; te rzęsy, długie i smoliście czarne, jakie chciałaby mieć niejedna dziewczyna.

-Jesteś piękny - powtórzyłem cicho i pocałowałem go w czoło. Feliks prychnął.

-Co, myślisz, że takie buzi w czółko mnie zadowoli? Nie tędy droga, królewiczu.

-Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko - odparłem z uśmiechem i dotknąłem ustami jego ust.

-Och, chyba nie powinnam wam przeszkadzać…

Szybko przerwałem pocałunek i popatrzyłem w sufit, jakby prosząc Boga na światka.

-Czemu, kochana mamo, musisz zawsze przychodzić w najmniej odpowiednim momencie?!

-Nie pyskuj - odpowiedziała ze stoickim spokojem. - Przyniosłam perukę. A, no i macie się stawić na komisariat - wiecie, złożenie zeznań i tym podobne…

Feliks zamrugał, zaskoczony.

-Eee… Że co?!… - powiedział. Moja mama spojrzała na niego surowo, więc szybko dodał: - ...Proszę pani?

-Ech… - westchnęła i pokręciła głową. - Dzieciaki…

-Mamo… - przewróciłem oczami. - Jesteśmy prawie dorośli!

-Ale dalej zachowujecie się jak dzieci, a ty już na pewno - zgasiła mnie moja rodzicielka. - Przecież to klasyczny przykład znęcania się! Wiecie, jest takie angielskie słowo, _bullying_ \- zaczęła się rozkręcać - i nie ma odpowiednika w języku polskim, ale najbliższe jest tłumaczenie na właśnie "znęcanie się", choć tak właściwie oznacza…

-Mamusiu kochana, mogłabyś nie spamować etymologią trudnych słów? - pokręciłem głową, a moja rodzicielka prychnęła lekko.

-Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz, dziecko?

-Chciałem tylko, żebyś już przeszła do sedna sprawy, a nie gadała niepotrzebne rzeczy. Tak trochę mamy tutaj dość napiętą sytuację…

-Żadnego szacunku dla języka… - westchnęła, kręcąc głową. - Dobrze, skoro nie chcecie się uczyć czegoś pożytecznego, to w telegraficznym skrócie: chodzi mi o to, że jeśli nie wyciągniecie z tego konsekwencji, to ci chłopacy mogą nie dość, że wam jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć życie, to mogą zacząć to robić jeszcze z innymi ludźmi. Nie można tego tak po prostu zostawić; muszą za to zapłacić, zwłaszcza, że zrobili coś niewybaczalnego dla kobiety - tu mama uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Feliksa, a ten niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. - W średniowieczu czarownicom ucinało się włosy na krótko, wiesz? To było największe upokorzenie dla niewiasty.

-_Mamo_, znowu zaczynasz…

-Toris! Może ciebie nie obchodzą takie ważne rzeczy, ale może tą tu obecną młodą kobietę jestem zdolna jeszcze uratować przed kompletnym…

-Zrozumiałem - przerwałem jej, zanim zdążyła się rozkręcić.

-To dobrze. Mózg jeszcze żyje - odpowiedziała ironicznie, po czym podała perukę Feliksowi.

-Ta jest najbardziej zbliżona do twojego naturalnego koloru włosów, no i trochę ją obcięłam, by układała się tak samo, jak normalne włosy. Przymierz!

Feliksowi trochę trzęsły się dłonie, ale w końcu - z małą pomocą mojej matki - udało mu się włożyć poprawnie perukę.

Szczerze? Gdybym nie wiedział, nigdy bym nie zgadł, że Feliks ma sztuczne włosy; mama miała dobre oko i idealnie dobrała kolor i stylizację.

-J-jak wyglądam? - zapytał się mnie Feliks, spoglądając szeroko otwartymi, nieufnymi oczami, jakby się bał, że wygląda okropnie.

-Jak zawsze… W sensie, że dobrze - odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. - W łazience jest lustro, możesz iść i się przejrzeć, jak chcesz.

-Dzięki - uśmiechnął się blondyn. - Gdzie…?

-Pierwsze drzwi na lewo na korytarzu - odparłem szybko.

Chłopak wstał i wyszedł z pokoju; zostałem sam z mamą. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

-Dzięki, mamo. Jesteś najlepsza.

-No wiem - odpowiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem, jednak szybko zszedł jej on z twarzy.

-Toris - zaczęła.

-Słucham.

-Opiekuj się Felą - popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy. - Jest delikatna; nie możesz nigdy, przenigdy pozwolić, żeby coś jej się stało, rozumiesz? A twoje zachowanie nie wskazuje na to, byś na razie był na tyle odpowiedzialny, byś ją mógł dobrze chronić. Chodzi mi o to… - wskazała kciukiem drzwi, którymi wyszedł Feliks - że gdybyśmy z ojcem nie dowiedzieli się o tym, co się jej stało, zostawiłbyś to tak, prawda?

-No… tak - przytaknąłem. - Ale dzięki twojemu wykładowi już wiem, że trzeba by to było zgłosić na policję. Tylko wiesz… - podrapałem się w głowę, szukając odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić to, co czuję. - Chodzi mi o to, że dla mnie to jest jakaś przesada; teraz już nie ma żartów, będzie postępowanie w sądzie i tak dalej…

-I właśnie o to chodzi - westchnęła moja mama. - Jest taki ładny cytat… "Musisz być odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś".

-To z "Małego księcia", prawda?

-Tak! No, widać, że czegoś jednak się nauczyłeś! - mama zmierzwiła moje włosy, tak samo, jak miała to w zwyczaju, gdy jeszcze byłem młodszy. - Chyba sam najlepiej wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda?

Pomyślałem o Feliksie; o wszystkim, co mu się przytrafiało - o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, nieufności z mojej strony; o wycieczce, kiedy mnie pocałował, kiedy płakał, i o tym, kiedy mu zaufałem. O świętach, naszych wspólnych świętach i sylwestrze.

Zrozumiałem.

-Tak, mamo.

* * *

Komisariat policji _nie jest _najlepszym miejscem, by wybrać się na randkę.

Czułem się się strasznie zagubiony w tym wszystkim - w hałasie, w rozmowach ludzi w mundurach, a Feliks kurczowo wbijający dłonie w moją kurtkę nie pomagał. Mój ojciec także; cały czas uśmiechał się mrugał do mnie znacząco, tak że czułem się, jak się rumienię, co w obecnej sytuacji było co najmniej nie na miejscu.

Czekaliśmy jeszcze parę minut, aż w końcu ktoś się nami zajął; podszedł do nas facet w średnim wieku, z długimi, spiętymi w koński ogon jasnymi włosami. Wyglądał na nieco znudzonego.

-Dzień dobry - przywitał się. - Wy w sprawie tej sprawie o alimenty? Jak tak, to proszę do…

-Nie, nie! - zaprzeczyłem szybko. - Em… pobicie?

-Aaa, ta sprawa! - pokręcił głową facet. - Jak tak, to musimy was przesłuchać osobno… Ja może porozmawiam z tobą, młody człowieku, a z tą panną tutaj mój kolega…

-Cześć, German! - podszedł do nas drugi facet w mundurze; był dobrze zbudowany, z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami i mówił strasznie głośno. - Jak tam zdrówko? Może wyskoczymy gdzieś, hę?

-Roman - warknął blondyn - po pierwsze, jesteśmy na służbie, a po drugie mamy tu sprawę, trzeba przesłuchać tę panią…

-O, witam piękną pannę! - facet nazwany Romanem uśmiechnął się do Feliksa, który zarumienił się faktycznie jak dziewczyna.

-D-dziękuję… - odpowiedział Feliks. Miałem ochotę powiedzieć temu Romanowi, co o nim myślę, ale zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, mój ojciec położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

-Cóż, chyba nie jestem wam już potrzebny. Poczekam na zewnątrz, dobrze?

-Lepiej, żebym i z panem porozmawiał - odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna nazwany Germanem - wie pan, chodzi o to, by sprawdzić ważność zeznań… Nie zajmie to długo.

-Dobrze - zgodził się tata. - Poczekam na was tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że ich nie wymęczycie za bardzo - uśmiechnął się do Romana.

-Nic się nie bój! - Roman przeszedł z moim ojcem na "ty", ale tata chyba nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

-Dobrze… Roman, zaprowadź pannę do gabinetu. I nie próbuj nic, tak jak ostatnim razem, bo na prawdę będę musiał potraktować poważnie to oskarżenie o molestowanie…

-Ej, to było dawno! - zaprotestował Roman. - I nic jej nawet nie zdążyłem zrobić!

-Tak, tak - przewrócił oczami German. - W każdym razie zapraszam na przesłuchanie.

* * *

Usiedliśmy - ja po jednej stronie biurka, German po drugiej. Czułem się bardzo dziwnie, siedząc w takim miejscu na komisariacie; wyobrażałem sobie co prawda takie miejsce już wcześniej, ale nawet nie podejrzewałem, że będę musiał siedzieć w takim miejscu, gdy czegoś _nie_ przeskrobałem. Musiałem wyglądać bardzo niepewnie, bo German uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

-Nie spinaj się tak, młody człowieku. Nie musisz się bać; to tylko rutyna. Musisz potwierdzić parę informacji i twoja dziewczyna będzie bezpieczna, dobrze?

-Mhm - potwierdziłem mruknięciem; bałem się, że gdybym coś odpowiedział słowami, mój głos byłby żałośnie słaby.

-Więc tak… - German zerknął na stos kartek, leżący przed nim. - W dniu dziewiątego stycznia tego roku Feliks Łukasiewicz został zaatakowany przez chłopców uczących się w tym samym liceum co on; nazywali się oni Gilbert Beilschmidt i Ivan Braginsky. Czy tak?

-Tak - odpowiedziałem. - Zaraz, co?!

Blondyn lekko uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, słysząc strach w moim głosie.

-Dobrze słyszałeś. Powiedziałem "Feliks", a nie "Fela"; w aktach nie figuruje żadna Fela ani Feliksa Łukasiewicz, za to jest Feliks. Myślę, że to nie przypadek, i chyba mam rację, nieprawdaż?

Popatrzyłem na niego, spanikowany. Jednak nie wydawało mi się, by German był w jakikolwiek sposób złośliwy ani coś w ten deseń, wręcz przeciwnie - w jego wzroku było coś jakby współczucie.

_Chyba mogę mu powiedzieć prawdę_, uznałem. Wydawał się godny zaufania.

-Zgadza się - powiedziałem powoli. - To facet, nie dziewczyna.

-Mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wszyscy traktują go jak dziewczynę i dlaczego _sam_ przedstawia się jako dziewczyna? - zapytał blondyn. Nie zrobił tego nachalnie; zdawało mi się, że jest jedynie zaciekawiony i nie ma zamiaru wykorzystać tej wiedzy przeciwko nam.

-To… długa historia - przyznałem. - W wielkim skrócie: zakochał się w facecie, a ten nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby Feliks nie zaczął udawać dziewczyny. No i teraz jesteśmy w dość dziwnej sytuacji, kiedy właściwie nie musi on tego robić, ale wszyscy myślą, że jest dziewczyną… No i jakoś tak wyszło - rozłożyłem ręce.

-Ach… - German pokiwał głową. - Rozumiem. Ech, niestety często myślimy, że powinniśmy się sami zmienić dla tej jedynej osoby, by zdobyć jej zaufanie, a na końcu nie osiągamy niczego; tylko tracimy samych siebie.

Potaknąłem nieśmiało. German tylko machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się.

-No, w sumie to już chyba skończyliśmy, - powiedział - tylko podpisz się tutaj i uznam sprawę za zamkniętą. Ci chłopacy, którzy dopuścili się tej napaści, będą mieli nauczkę na przyszłość; przy odrobinie szczęścia uda nam się oduczyć ich tego zachowania.

Podpisałem podsuniętą przez Germana kartkę i uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego.

Był w sumie całkiem miłym facetem.

-Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedziałem, podając mu kartkę. Machnął tylko ręką.

-To moja praca, bądź co bądź. No, idź już, i proszę zawołaj tu swojego ojca z łaski swojej. Im więcej osób się tu podpisze, tym lepiej.

Wyszedłem z pokoju przesłuchań i od razu podszedłem do mojego ojca siedzącego na krześle w poczekalni, który wpatrywał się we mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Odpowiedziałem na jego milczące pytanie:

-Dostaną za swoje. A, i jeszcze ten facet, German, prosi cię na chwilę do pokoju; chodzi o jakiś podpis czy coś…

-No i prawidłowo - uśmiechnął się szeroko tata, wstając z krzesła. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu. - Zawsze należy bronić swojej kobiety. Do ostatniej kropli krwi!

-Jasne - odparłem i usiadłem ciężko na plastikowym krześle. Odetchnąłem z ulgą; wszystko zmierzało ku najlepszemu końcowi - Gilbert i Ivan dostaną za swoje, a my z Feliksem będziemy mieli wreszcie spokój.

_Ciekawe, jak mu idzie przesłuchanie_, pomyślałem.

Pozostawało mi tylko czekać.

Ale, na moje nieszczęście, niedługo.

Mój tata wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań i skierował się w moim kierunku. Od razu poczułem, że coś jest nie tak; już się nie uśmiechał.

-Em, tato? - zapytałem niepewnie. - Coś… się stało?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą do wyjścia. Zabolało.

-Aua, tato, przestań! - prawie krzyknąłem, a parę osób obróciło się za nami. Ojciec, ignorując wszystko, dalej ciągnął mnie do wyjścia. - O co ci chodzi?!

-Wracamy.

-C-co? - głos mi się trząsł. - Ale… Fela!

-Nie wspominaj mi o _nim._

Moje serce zamarło.

Ojciec _wiedział._

-Zaraz… muszę jeszcze…

-NIC nie musisz! - wrzasnął. - Nie ŻYCZĘ sobie, byś… byś _spotykał się_ z kimś _takim._ Wracamy!

-Nie! - zaprotestowałem, bezskutecznie usiłując się wyrwać z uścisku. - Nawet jeśli mi zabronicie, mam zamiar być z Feliksem!

Ojciec zaśmiał się szyderczo.

-Nie sądzę.

-Czemu?

-_Wracamy_, Toris. Na Litwę. I gwarantuję ci, że tam nie będzie takich dziwadeł jak w tym popierdolonym kraju.

Świat się zawalił.

* * *

Dobry den! Przepraszam z całego serca za opóźnienia w pisaniu, ale mam jakieś problemy z Internetem, a jeszcze na dokładkę zaczęłam brać leki antydepresyjne, więc cały czas jestem zmęczona... Ale nie bójcie się, mam zamiar z całych sił starać się pisać następne części na czas! I jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze; wiem, że się powtarzam, ale _serio _pomaga mi świadomość, że ktoś to jednak czyta xD Wszystkiego dobrego!


	16. Chapter 16

Rzuciłem się na łóżko, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Dochodziła już północ; przez przeszło cztery godziny wrzeszczałem i waliłem pięściami w drzwi. Wszystko na marne.

Kiedy tylko wróciłem z ojcem do domu, ten zabrał mi telefon.

-Jeszcze byś zadzwonił do tego… - ojciec wymówił z pogardą, jakby najwyższe obrzydzenie powstrzymywało go od wymówienia imienia "Feliks".

-Oddawaj! - zaprotestowałem i rzuciłem się, by odebrać moją własność. Mój tata w odpowiedzi zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewałem.

Walną mnie pięścią w twarz.

Ojciec nigdy mnie nie uderzył. Nigdy. Byłem jego jedynym, ukochanym synem; starałem się zawsze zasłużyć na jego uznanie, a nawet gdy popełniałem pomyłki, co najwyżej lekkim szturchnięciem doprowadzał mnie do porządku. Teraz było inaczej - on się nie oszczędzał. Uderzył mnie najmocniej, jak mógł.

Upadłem na podłogę z krzykiem; piekący ból rozlał się po całej mojej twarzy i łzy stanęły mi w oczach.

-Co się dzieje?! - zapytała moja matka, wbiegając do pokoju. Gdy zobaczyła, co się święci, natychmiast zaczęła krzyczeć: - Zostaw Torisa, ty...!

-Należy mu się - odwarknął. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. - To… - mówił z trudem - gej.

Moja mama spojrzała na mnie w szoku. Zdawało mi się, że jej umysł całkowicie zignorował to, co ojciec mi właśnie zrobił; ceniła się dla niej tylko ta jedna, jedyna informacja, którą właśnie otrzymała.

-Toris? - zapytała cicho. - To prawda? A… a Fela?

-Fela? Pff - prychnął mój ojciec. - To _nie była_ Fela. To facet, Feliks Łukasiewicz.

-C-co?! - pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Nie, to niemożliwe… Toris, nie zrobiłbyś nam tego, prawda? Prawda…?

Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Było mi jej żal, ale jednocześnie czułem złość - dlaczego moi rodzice traktują to jako tragedię?!

-Mamo… - zacząłem. - Jeśli o to pytasz… To prawda. Jestem z Feliksem.

Wybuchnęła płaczem. Czułem się podle, ale jednocześnie przecież nie miałem się czego wstydzić!

-Jak mogłeś… - załkała. - Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić!

-Nie zrobiłem NIC złego! - wrzasnąłem i poderwałem się na równe nogi. - Czemu traktujecie mnie jak trędowatego tylko dlatego, że kocham chłopaka?!

-To chore. Po prostu chore - pokręcił głową ojciec. Podszedł do matki i objął ją, patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem; łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

-Idź się spakować - dodał po chwili. - Dostałem propozycję powrotu na Litwę wczoraj. Ustaliliśmy, że zostajemy w Polsce, ale po tym, co zrobiłeś… - odwrócił wzrok. - Do pokoju.

-Ale ja… - zaprotestowałem, ale on szybko mi przerwał:

-Dość już narobiłeś. Do pokoju.

Stałem, wpatrując się w nich z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, byli nietolerancyjni, ale pierwszy raz zrobili coś _takiego_.

Z jakiegoś powodu bardziej zabolało mnie to, jak patrzyła na mnie matka, niż uderzenie ojca.

* * *

Płakałem.

Byłem wściekły: na Germana, który wydawał się taki przekonujący, że opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim, a on użył tego przeciwko mnie; na moich popierdolonych rodziców, że są w stanie przekreślać ludzi tylko dlatego, że mieli pecha zakochać się w osobie tej samej płci. Ale najbardziej byłem wkurzony na siebie - byłem zbyt głupi i dałem się podpuścić, a teraz jeszcze nie mogłem w żaden sposób powiadomić Feliksa o wszystkim, co się tu działo.

_Ciekawe, co teraz robi_, pomyślałem, rzucając się na łóżko. Wpatrywałem się tępo w sufit, próbując wyobrazić sobie jego twarz, duże oczy…

Do jasnej cholery, czemu musiałem trafić na tak nietolerancyjnych rodziców?! Za co oni niby nienawidzili Feliksa i mnie? Za to, że się kochamy i że nam dobrze razem?

-Nienawidzę was - warknąłem w pustkę. Bolało mnie wszystko; czułem się, jakbym przebiegł maraton.

Było mi cholernie źle, a nie mogłem nawet usłyszeć głosu Feliksa.

Leżałem jeszcze chwilę bezczynnie, po czym ciężko się podniosłem. Spojrzałem na mój pokój; wszystko wokół przypominało mi o Feliksie.

_Czwarta nad ranem_

_Może sen przyjdzie_

_Może mnie odwiedzisz_

Głos sam wypłynął z mojego gardła; nie miałem zamiaru śpiewać. Naprawdę. Ale tak się stało; to był jeden z moich nawyków - kiedy nie mogłem się wyrazić, śpiewałem.

Byłem sam, całkiem sam - co mi szkodziło trochę podrzeć mordę? Moi "kochani" rodzice i tak mnie tu zamknęli, więc nie było sensu, bym zachowywał się jak na grzecznego synka przystało.

Zamknąłem oczy.

_Czemu cię nie ma na odległość ręki?_

_Czemu mówimy do siebie listami?_

_Gdy ci to śpiewam - u mnie pełnia lata_

_Gdy to usłyszysz - będzie środek zimy_

_Czemu się budzę o czwartej nad ranem_

_I włosy twoje próbuję ugłaskać_

_Lecz nigdzie nie ma twoich włosów_

_Jest tylko blada nocna lampka_

_Łysa śpiewaczka_

Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak z moich oczu popłynęły łzy; mimo to nie przestałem śpiewać, wręcz przeciwnie - jeszcze mocniej i głośniej wydobywałem z siebie głos, aż w końcu prawie zacząłem krzyczeć. Było tak, jakbym mógł wykrzyczeć z siebie cały ból, frustrację, tą idiotyczną beznadzieję świata.

_Śpiewamy bluesa, bo czwarta nad ranem_

_Tak cicho, żeby nie zbudzić sąsiadów_

_Czajnik z gwizdkiem świruje na gazie_

_Myślałby kto, że rodem z Manhattanu_

_Czwarta nad ranem..._

_Herbata czarna myśli rozjaśnia_

_A list twój sam się czyta_

_Że można go śpiewać_

_Za oknem mruczą bluesa_

_Topole z Krupniczej_

_I jeszcze strażak wszedł na solo_

_Ten z Mariackiej Wieży_

_Jego trąbka jak księżyc_

_Biegnie nad topolą_

_Nigdzie się jej nie spieszy_

_Już piąta_

_Może sen przyjdzie_

_Może mnie odwiedzisz_

Płakałem jak małe dziecko.

Otworzyłem oczy i całkiem przypadkiem rzuciłem okiem na zegar. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i zaśmiałem się sucho.

Było parę minut po piątej rano.

Magia.

* * *

Po nieprzespanej nocy miałem jeszcze gorszy humor niż wcześniej, choć nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe. W każdym razie, bardzo niechętnie musiałem wziąć się za pakowanie.

Nigdy nie lubiłem tego robić - zawsze jakoś nic mi się nie mieściło, niezależnie od tego, ile pudeł i walizek miałem do dyspozycji, a teraz jeszcze nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zabranie jakichś od rodziców, bo, po pierwsze, byłem na nich zbyt wściekły, a po drugie byłem zamknięty w dalszym ciągu.

-Szczyt chamstwa - mruknąłem, zbierając moje manatki z biurka. _Ciekawe, jak rodzice mają zamiar mnie zapisać tam do szkoły. Jest przecież środek roku szkolnego! I ciekawe, gdzie __będziemy__ w ogóle mieszkać, bo przecież sprzedali nasz stary dom, a teraz wyjeżdżamy całkowicie bez przygotowania. _

Schyliłem się, by wyjąć spod łóżka rzeczy, które jakimś cudem mogły się tam zawieruszyć; udało mi się znaleźć parę starych koszulek, jakieś długopisy i…

-Co to jest? - zamarłem, trzymając w ręku mały, niemiłosiernie wymięty kawałek papieru. _Jakiś śmieć, _uznałem. Wygrzebałem się spod łóżka i już miałem wywalić niepotrzebne rzeczy do kosza, gdy nagle zamarłem.

Na kartce było coś napisane. Drżącymi rękami wygładziłem papier; widniała na nim prosta wiadomość.

_Kocham cię_

To było pismo Feliksa.

-Skąd to tu się wzięło? - zapytałem sam siebie. Szczerze, nie miałem pojęcia, jak coś takiego mogło się tu dostać; to było wręcz nieprawdopodobne, by Feliks napisał coś takiego na kartce i zgubił ją _akurat_ w moim pokoju… Chociaż ostatnio działo się dużo nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy.

_Może jak tu spał, to wypadło mu z kieszeni?_, zastanawiałem się. _A może to jeszcze z tego wieczoru, gdy mu powiedziałem, co do niego czuję?_

Wspomnienia natychmiast napłynęły mi do głowy; słodkie chwile z Feliksem, tylko nasze, na zawsze.

_Dziwne, że takich rzeczy się nie docenia, kiedy się dzieją; potrzeba dopiero czasu, by zacząć za nimi tęsknić, a potem - voila! - dostrzegamy, że takie rzeczy są jednymi z najlepszych, jakie się nam przytrafiły._

Starannie złożyłem kartkę i wsunąłem do kieszeni. Może i moi rodzice byli w stanie uniemożliwić spotykanie się z Feliksem, ale nie mogli mi zapomnieć pamiętać.

* * *

Jechaliśmy już od paru godzin. Zwykle miło wspominałem każdą podróż autem, ale teraz było inaczej - atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można było ją ciąć nożem; widziałem, jak ojcu bieleją palce, gdy kurczowo zaciska dłonie na kierownicy. Patrzyłem beznamiętnie, jak krajobraz przesuwa się za oknem, boleśnie świadomy, że z każdą chwilą oddalam się coraz bardziej od Feliksa i wszystkich moich przyjaciół.

_Arthur mnie zabije_, jęknąłem w duchu. Wolałem nie zastanawiać się, jak zareaguje Anglik, gdy dowie się, że rodzice mnie wywieźli za granicę. Ale najbardziej martwiłem się o Feliksa.

Jak sobie poradzi całkowicie sam w tej strasznie nietolerancyjnej szkole? _Nie_ \- poprawiłem się szybko - _to nie problem szkoły. To problem ludzi._

Czułem się tak źle, że nie ucieszyła mnie nawet perspektywa postoju w jakimś większym mieście. Rodzice zostawili mnie w aucie, polecając, bym się nie ruszał, a sami poleźli do jakiegoś sklepu robić zakupy. Mało mnie to obchodziło - ledwo dostrzegałem to, co miałem wokół siebie, a to, co robili ci idioci, nie obchodziło mnie w najmniejszym stopniu.

Wiem, nie powinienem tak się wyrażać o własnych rodzicach. Ale inaczej naprawdę nie potrafiłem w tym momencie.

Było mi duszno, więc otworzyłem drzwi pasażera; na szczęście rodzice nie pomyśleli o tym, by zamknąć mnie w aucie.

I wtedy usłyszałem coś.

Coś bardzo konkretnego.

-Zaraz spóźnimy się na pociąg! - wrzasnęła jakaś dziewczyna, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Ten westchnął tylko głęboko.

-Nie śpiesz się tak! Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, a przecież stacja jest tuż, tuż. Aż tak bardzo śpieszy ci się do tej Warszawy?

-No jasne! - oburzyła się. - W końcu zostanę modelką!

Nie obchodziło mnie, co ta babka ma zamiar zrobić ze swoim życiem; wyskoczyłem szybko z auta, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, a przyszła modelka i jej kompan spojrzeli na mnie.

-Gdzie jest ta stacja? - zapytałem szybko.

-Tuż za rogiem, pierwszy zakręt w lewo, ale…

-Dzięki! - wrzasnąłem i popędziłem we wskazanym przez niego kierunku.

Oszalałem.

-Poproszę bilet na najbliższy pociąg do Warszawy - powiedziałem do pani w kasie.

-Proszę bardzo, miłego dnia.

Oszalałem, oszalałem, oszalałem.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co robię, nawet gdy siedziałem już w pociągu. I nawet cztery godziny później, gdy dotarłem do Warszawy, wszystko wydawało mi się zbyt nierealne, aby być prawdziwe.

A już na pewno, gdy zadzwoniłem do domu Feliksa, a on mi otworzył.

-Toris? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

-Kocham cię, Feliks. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo.

I rozpłakałem się.


	17. Chapter 17

Uwaga, uwaga! Ostrzegam, lekkie +18! Chociaż, zaraz, pewno i tak to zignorujecie i przeczytacie, prawda? :)

Zapraszam do czytania i dziękuję za komentarze!

* * *

-Toris! - wrzasnął Feliks i przytulił mnie mocno do siebie. - Martwiłem się! Zniknąłeś, potem nie odpisywałeś i nie oddzwaniałeś, a rano dowiedziałem się od Gilberta, że wyjechałeś…

Zaślepiony i wymęczony do ostatnich granic, dopiero po paru sekundach zauważyłem, że coś tu się nie zgadza.

-Co? - zapytałem wielce inteligentnie. - Jak to od Gilberta?!

Feliks puścił mnie nareszcie, dzięki czemu mogłem odetchnąć spokojnie. Blondyn popatrzył na mnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

-To nie tak, że napisałem do niego z nudów, bo ciebie nie było, Toris.

-No mam nadzieję - warknąłem. Feliks zachichotał.

-Jesteś zazdrosny! Jak uroczo, rzygam tęczą.

-Wcale nie! - zaprotestowałem. - Po prostu… nie chcę, żebyś tak po prostu z nim gadał, bo nie wiadomo, co temu idiocie przyjdzie do głowy. Może ci znowu coś zrobić…

-Toris, spokojnie - pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem _aż tak_ naiwny i bezbronny. Mimo wszystko jestem jednak facetem.

-Taa… - jakoś to tłumaczenie nie potrafiło mnie przekonać. - Więc jak to się stało, że Gilbert wiedział, że wyjeżdżam? Siedział pod moim domem czy co?

-A żebyś wiedział - pokiwał głową Feliks. - Wysłał mi zdjęcie, jak pakowaliście się z rodzicami do auta. Szczerze mówiąc, przestraszyło mnie to - wzdrygnął się.

Uniosłem brwi do góry i już miałem coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak szybko mi przerwał.

-Myślę, że chciał ci coś zrobić… Ale nie gadajmy o tym teraz. Rozpłaszcz się tutaj i chodź na górę do mnie.

-Rozpłaszcz…? - nie zrozumiałem. Feliks przewrócił oczami.

-W sensie, ściągnij płaszcz. Z którego ty jesteś stulecia?

-Aa… - pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. - Jestem obcokrajowcem, wiesz. Czyli po prostu mam się tutaj rozebrać…

-Jezu, dopiero wlazłeś i już chcesz się rozbierać?! - Feliks teatralnie zasłonił usta dłonią i udawał zszokowanego. - To trochę szybko, wiesz?

Wzniosłem oczy do sufitu.

-Boże, czy ty to widzisz… - westchnąłem. - Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, Feliks.

Wyszczerzył zęby.

-No, zajebistość jest permanentna.

-Skromny jak zawsze.

-Pff…

-Nie "puffaj" na mnie.

-Bo co? - zmrużył złośliwie oczy.

-Bo… - zastanowiłem się chwilę, szukając jakiejś riposty, ale blondyn znowu mi przerwał:

-... mnie zgwałcisz? Nareszcie! -

-NIE! - wrzasnąłem. Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Jeśli tak, to musisz mnie złapać!

I poleciał na górę po schodach.

Już miałem wrzasnąć za nim, ale nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem.

Nie martwiłem się już o nic - jakbym istniał tylko ja, Feliks i nasz mały świat.

I może tak właśnie było.

* * *

_Jak po nocnym niebie sunące białe obłoki nad lasem_

_Jak na szyi wędrowca apaszka szamotana wiatrem_

_Jak wyciągnięte tam powyżej gwieździste ramiona wasze_

_A tu są nasze, a tu są nasze_

-Nie ruszaj się! Już prawie skończyłem!

-Feliks, nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł…

-A tam! Zobacz, wyglądasz pięknie!

Blondyn podsunął mi pod nos lustro i zobaczyłem siebie umalowanego jak dziewczynka z podstawówki idąca na dyskotekę - z dużą ilością brokatu i krwistoczerwoną szminką, która śmiesznie powiększała mi usta.

-Tragedia - warknąłem. - Idę to zmyć.

-Eeech?! - jęknął Feliks z zawodem. - Wyglądasz świetnie, w końcu ja cię malowałem! Daj przynajmniej zrobić sobie zdjęcie, co?

-Nie.

-Ładnie proooszę… - zatrzepotał rzęsami.

-To nie zadziała - prychnąłem. - Tak czy inaczej, zmywam to w tej chwili.

-Tylko szybko, bo muszę się jeszcze umyć - chłopak dał za wygraną. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, jest jeszcze dość wcześnie.

-Jest pierwsza w nocy.

-Przecież mówię, że wcześnie!

Nie miałem zamiaru się z nim kłócić - byłem zbyt zmęczony; w końcu bycie na nogach przez dwa dni i całą noc dawało mi się we znaki.

Gdy przyjechałem do Feliksa, było koło godziny piętnastej - naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak te czas mógł nam tak szybko zlecieć. Cały czas byłem… No, szczęśliwy - inaczej tego uczucia chyba określić się nie da - oraz boleśnie świadomy, jak niewiele brakowało, bym to szczęście utracił.

Tak niewiele brakowało, żebym go już nigdy nie zobaczył.

Dobrze wiedziałem, ze nawet wtedy, gdybym osiągnął pełnoletność na Litwie, moi rodzice szybko znaleźli by coś, by zatrzymać mnie przy sobie; może nawet zeswataliby mnie z jakąś dziewczyną - kto to wie? Teraz byłem już pewny, że są zdolni do wszystkiego, żeby mnie chronić. A raczej - żeby chronić kogoś, o kim myślą, że jest ich synem.

To, jak oni mnie wiedzieli, było zupełnie inne od tego, jaki naprawdę byłem; ale to w sumie także moja wina - okłamywałem ich przez długi czas, wmawiając, że Feliks to dziewczyna. Mieli prawo czuć się oszukani i wytrąceni z równowagi…

...ale to dalej nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego zachowali się tak, jak się zachowali.

Zamknąłem drzwi i usiłowałem zmyć makijaż z twarzy za pomocą mydła, ale nie bardzo mi to szło. _Może lepiej by zadziałało, jakbym to potratował alkoholem albo jakimś płynem_, pomyślałem, rozglądając się po łazience. A było co oglądać.

Łazienka Feliksa, jak wszystko w jego domu, była urządzona "na bogato"; jakimś cudem zmieściła się tutaj i wanna z jacuzzi, i ogromna szafka pełna białych, puchatych ręczników, i wnęka pełna różnych dziwnych kosmetyków, których przeznaczenia nie mogłem się nawet domyślać.

Ale może któryś z nich mógłby mi pomóc w zmywaniu dzieła sztuki nowoczesnej znajdującego się na mojej twarzy.

Spojrzałem na napisy na buteleczkach - były tam jakieś kremy, mnóstwo szamponów i płynów do kąpieli…

I lubrykant.

_Co to w ogóle jest?_, zastanawiałem się. Obróciłem butelkę i z drugiej strony znalazłem instrukcję, _o co tu chodzi._

_Żel Intymny Nawilżający to lekki jedwabisty lubrykant zapewniający intensywnie zmysłowe doznania. Zawiera specjalne połączenie składników, które powoduje wzmocnienie doznań obojga partnerów…_

Szybko odłożyłem butelkę na miejsce.

_Będę musiał się później zapytać Feliksa, po cholerę ma taki rzeczy._

Rzuciłem okiem jeszcze raz na wszystkie te płyny, kremy i inne. Spojrzałem na jacuzzi - wyglądało zachęcająco, a w sumie przydałoby się umyć…

Nic to nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

* * *

Oczywiście, że _zaszkodziło._

Ciepła woda… Cholerna, ciepła woda.

Jak wiecie, usypiają mnie podróże samochodem i autokarem; usypia mnie też jeszcze jedna rzecz…

Tak, zgadliście.

Siedzenie w wannie z ciepłą wodą.

-Hehehe… -usłyszałem. Chwilę zajęło mi zlokalizowanie źródła dźwięku… a potem wrzasnąłem.

-FELIKS, do jasnej ciasnej, co ty robisz?!

-Nic takiego, nie przejmuj się mną.

-Jak mam się nie przejmować, jak leżysz ze mną w wannie?!

-No wieeesz… -przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, uśmiechając się - nie bez powodu to jacuzzi ma _dwa_ miejsca do siedzenia, wiesz?

-Ale… ale… - patrzyłem szeroko otwartymi oczami na Feliksa. Leżał w wodzie, całkiem nagi, jak mogłem wywnioskować po konturze ciała, ale na szczęście bąbelków było akurat tyle, by zakryć to, co należało; martwiło mnie bardziej jednak co innego.

Szybko zakryłem się nogami. Blondyn zaśmiał się.

-Wi-dzia-łem! - przesylabizował, nie ukrywając dzikiej satysfakcji, a moja twarz stała się cała czerwona.

-Zboczeniec… Podkradać się do ludzi, kiedy śpią - warknąłem. - A teraz nie mogę nawet wstać, żeby wziąć sobie ręcznik!

-No właśnie - uśmiechnął się chłopak demonicznie. - Mój szatański plan działa, MWAHAHAHA!

-To _nie_ _jest_ śmieszne - mruknąłem. Skuliłem się, jak tylko mogłem, a Feliks przeciwnie - rozwalał się, jak mógł najbardziej. Czułem się co najmniej niekomfortowo w takiej sytuacji.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza, w której można było usłyszeć delikatne pękanie bąbelków na powierzchni wody.

Feliks odezwał się:

-Wiesz, mogę sobie pójść, jeśli…

-Jeśli? - Podchwyciłem. Uśmiech blondyna odpowiedział mi sam za siebie.

-Jeśli wynagrodzisz mi to w naturze.

-Em… czyli….?

-Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi - puścił do mnie oczko.

-Feliks… - zacząłem wymęczonym tonem, ale urwałem.

Mogłem go stracić i więcej nie zobaczyć. Mogłem całkowicie zmarnować moją szansę na życie z kimś, kogo kocham.

Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? Mogę nie mieć już drugiej szansy.

-N-no dobrze - mruknąłem, a moja twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, niż wcześniej. Feliks otworzył szerzej oczy.

-Serio?!

-No przecież mówię! - przewróciłem oczami, a blondyn rozpromienił się.

-No to na co jeszcze czekasz?

Nachyliłem się do niego i pocałowałem go mocno, tak, jakbym miał już nigdy go nie zobaczyć. Odpowiedział z entuzjazmem, przyciągając mnie do siebie i oplatając rękami i nogami. Delikatnie tuliłem go do siebie, jakby był zrobiony z kruchego szkła i mógł się potłuc.

I nagle zrozumiałem, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co robić dalej. Przerwałem pocałunek.

-Emm… Feliks?

-Co?

-Co mam teraz… w sensie… jak dwaj faceci…?

Feliks spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę, po czym westchnął.

-Tylko ty potrafisz tak spektakularnie zepsuć atmosferę… Musisz mnie… wiesz.

-Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie wiem!

-A do czego służy lubrykant?

Zapadła cisza. Patrzyłem się na Feliksa, a musiałem wyglądać wyjątkowo głupio, bo się zaśmiał.

-A myślałeś, że po co go kupiłem?!

Moja twarz płonęła ze wstydu.

-N-nie gadaj tyle - mruknąłem. Sięgnąłem po lubrykant i wylałem go sobie trochę na dłoń, po czym spojrzałem pytająco na Feliksa. Z bardzo dorosłym wyrazem twarzy wytłumaczył:

-Musisz go rozprowadzić.

-W sensie, jak?

-No… w środku.

Nareszcie do mnie dotarło.

-Em, n-no dobrze…

Feliks łaskawie naprowadził moją dłoń tam, gdzie należało. Wsunąłem powoli jeden palec… drugi.

Feliks pisnął.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem.

-T-tak, chyba tak…

Gdy uznałem, że już jest gotowy, powoli wszedłem w niego.

I nie wiem, jakim cudem myślmy się tam wtedy nie potopili.

* * *

Obudziłem się, trzymając w ramionach Feliksa. Wyglądał tak słodko, że aż musiałem się uśmiechnąć; spał z na wpół otwartymi ustami, wrzucając z siebie powietrze z cichym sapnięciem. Nie miał peruki - mogłem zauważyć, że jego włosy zaczynają już pomału odrastać, co jeszcze bardziej poprawiło mi humor.

_Rany się goją… A my jesteśmy razem. Razem!_

Dalej nie mogłem w to uwierzyć… w to wszystko - dziś w nocy zrobiliśmy coś, co…

Uch…

No...

To było świetne.

-Toris? - powiedział zaspanym głosem chłopak, po czym ziewnął. -Dzień dobry.

-Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałem. - Jak się księżniczka dzisiaj czuje?

-Tyłek mnie boli.

-Dziękuję za tą szczegółową i jakże potrzebną uwagę odnośnie moich umiejętności.

-Coś ty się taki wrażliwy nagle zrobił? - warknął Feliks żartobliwie. - I tak było zajebiście, księciuniu. A teraz, jeśli łaska, chciałbym udać się do łazienki i się przebrać, dobrze?

Wygramolił się łóżka, wziął jakieś ubrania i zniknął w łazience.

Z westchnieniem niezadowolenia uznałem, że powinienem także się ubrać, więc nałożyłem na siebie jakieś duże ciuchy Feliksa. To był ten plus posiadania chłopaka; mogłem pożyczyć od niego majtki, jak bardzo musiałem - z dziewczyną byłoby trudno.

Feliks przyszedł do pokoju i od razu zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. Zanim zdążyłem zapytać, o co chodzi, wypalił:

-Twoi rodzice są pod domem.

Zamarłem.

Co miałem teraz zrobić? Udawać, że mnie nie ma? Uciekać?

Nie. Miałem już dość uciekania.

-Idę do nich - powiedziałem. Feliks pokiwał głową.

-W takim razie idę z tobą.

-Feliks, nie możesz…

Ale on już zbiegał an dół po schodach. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak podążyć za nim.

Wyszliśmy na chodnik przed domem; faktycznie, moi rodzice stali przy aucie i głośno się kłócili. Gdzieś na ulicy wył silnik jakiegoś samochodu.

-Mówiłam ci, żeby… - gestykulowała żywo moja matka, a potem jej wzrok padł na mnie i zamilkła.

Ojciec patrzył się na mnie ze złością… I zauważył Feliksa.

W oczach mojego taty widziałem czystą nienawiść, co mnie przeraziło.

Ojciec ruszył w naszą stronę.

-Feliks, do tyłu! - wrzasnąłem i popchnąłem blondyna do tyłu. Prosto na ulicę.

Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, co zrobiłem, wrzasnąłem.

Mogłem tylko patrzeć, jak auto zderza się z moim chłopakiem; oczy Feliksa, przerażone i zaskoczone, były utkwione we mnie.

A potem zwalił się ciężko na ziemię i mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem dźwięk pękających kości pomimo pisku opon.

_Jak suchy szloch w tę dżdżystą noc_

_Jak winny - li - niewinny sumienia wyrzut_

_Że się żyje, gdy umarło tylu, tylu, tylu_

_Jak suchy szloch w tę dżdżystą noc_

_Jak lizać rany celnie zadane_

_Jak lepić serce w proch potrzaskane_


	18. Chapter 18

Nie wiem, co się dalej działo: pamiętam tylko krzyk, nawet nie wiem, czyj. Najprawdopodobniej mój.

Następne, co pamiętam, to siedzenie w szpitalu w zatłoczonej poczekalni przed jedną z sal razem z moją matką; trzymała mnie za rękę, co mnie nieźle zdziwiło.

-Em… mamo? - zapytałem tak słabym głosem, że aż się zdziwiłem - był lekko zachrypnięty, jakbym płakał… w sumie pewnie to robiłem.

-Toris, spokojnie - powiedziała do mnie, patrząc mi się prosto w oczy i ściskając mocniej moją dłoń. - Siedź na miejscu, proszę…

-Och, okej.

Siedzieliśmy dalej, nie odzywając się do siebie; gdzieś blisko płakało jakieś dziecko. Wokół unosił się ten charakterystyczny zapach szpitala - wiecie, ten smród leków, jedzenia i spirytusu, którym odkażano wszystko, co tylko się dało. Niespecjalnie dobrze mi się to kojarzyło - dokładnie taki sam odór unosił się w powietrzu, gdy odwiedzałem moją babcię, zanim umarła. Nie pamiętałem jej za bardzo, ale ten specyficzny zapach został mi na długo w pamięci.

Miałem mnóstwo pytań - czemu jest tu moja mama? Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale - jak ja się tu znalazłem? I najważniejsze - co z Feliksem?

Jeśli coś mu się stało, to tylko i wyłącznie _moja _wina. Jeśli, nie daj Boże, będzie to naprawdę poważne, to _nigdy_ sobie bym tego nie wybaczył.

Przypomniał mi się znowu wyraz twarzy Feliksa, kiedy wypchnąłem go na jezdnię, ten głuchy dźwięk, gdy uderzył w niego samochód, i ten obrzydliwy odgłos ciała uderzającego o ziemię...

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, a moja matka boleśnie ścisnęła moją rękę.

-Au, mamo!

-Prze-przepraszam - rozluźniła uścisk. - Bałam się, że znowu spróbujesz… - jej głos się załamał, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Spróbowała otrzeć je tak, żebym tego nie zauważył, ale z marnym skutkiem.

-Spróbuję… co? - zapytałem. Moja rodzicielka spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

-Nie pamiętasz? Dziecko, ty masz szok pourazowy! Może powinniśmy zgłosić tu do jakiegoś psychologa…

-Nie - przerwałem jej szybko. - Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałem niezachwianą pewność, że w tej sali, naprzeciw której siedzieliśmy, znajduje się Feliks… Chociaż byłby to bardzo, _bardzo_ zły znak.

Na drzwiach widniał napis: _Oddział __Intensywnej__ Terapii._

-W każdym razie… - delikatnie wysunąłem swoją rękę z jej uścisku - …co się stało? Gdzie jest tata? I czemu tu ze mną siedzisz, chociaż…

-Mimo wszystko… jesteś moim dzieckiem - powiedziała wolno, zwieszając głowę. wydawała się kompletnie wyczerpana emocjonalnie; nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Zawsze była radosna, otwarta i czasami szczera do bólu - pocieszała mnie zawsze, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Ale teraz wyglądała tak, jakby to ona potrzebowała pocieszenia. Czułem się z tym nieswojo.

-No… trudno zaprzeczyć - mruknąłem. - W każdym razie… możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się _dokładnie_ stało? Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz… - dodałem szybko, widząc, jak lekko się kuli.

To było dziwne, widzieć swoją matkę w taki stanie. Niemal ją przytuliłem.

Niemal.

-Gdy tylko zdarzył się ten… wypadek - zdecydowała się używać tego słowa - ty…

-Tak? - dopytywałem się, choć do końca nie wiedziałem, czemu chcę to wiedzieć. W mojej głowie panował totalny chaos, a ja wypytywałem się o każdą, najmniejszą pierdołę! Chyba najwyraźniej tak działa człowiek - gdy tylko pojawia się sytuacja kryzysowa, szybko zajmuje się czymś innym, tylko po to, by zignorować zagrożenie. By nie pogrążyć się w kompletnym szaleństwie.

-Ty… Podbiegłeś do Feli… ksa - dopowiedziała szybko - i zacząłeś krzyczeć, jakbyś czuł ból za niego… Twój ojciec natychmiast zadzwonił po karetkę, a kierowca tego auta, które potrąciło Feliksa, uspokoił cię na tyle, byś nie przeszkadzał, i udzielił pierwszej pomocy… Potem przyjechała karetka i zabrała Feliksa, a ty cały czas chciałeś za nim jechać, więc wzięłam auto i zawiozłam nas tutaj.

-Acha - mruknąłem krótko. - W jakim stanie…?

Nie musiałem kończyć zdania. Mama rzuciła mi szybkie spojrzenie, a ja wyczułem, że jest źle. Poczułem, jakby wnętrzności w moim brzuchu zawiązały się w supeł.

-Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi - zaczęła ostrożnie - ale lekarz mówił, że jeszcze jest za wcześnie na wydawanie opinii. Najpierw muszą go dokładnie zbadać, a to zajmuje…

-Jak zbadać?! - zirytowałem się i warknąłem podniesionym głosem, aż parę osób w poczekalni spojrzało w naszą stronę. - To oddział intensywnej terapii! Gorzej już być nie mogło!

-Mogło - zaśmiał się jakiś facet siedzący w rogu pomieszczenia na składanym krześle. -Mógł trafić od razu do kostnicy, nie?

Miałem ochotę trzasnąć tego idiotę w twarz i pewnie bym to zrobił, gdybym go nie rozpoznał.

-German…? - zapytałem. Blondyn uśmiechnął się.

-We własnej osobie.

-To ty powiedziałeś mojemu ojcu o Feliksie - powiedziałem. Co dziwne, nie czułem złości, jak poprzedni, gdy o tym myślałem; w jakiś dziwny sposób emocje uszły ze mnie jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika.

-No… tak - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Myślałem, że tak będzie najlepiej… Wiesz, nie ma sensu ukrywać takich spraw zbyt długo, bo im dłużej kłamiesz, tym trudniej byłoby ci pokazać prawdę.

-Pan zna mojego syna? - zapytała się moja mama Germana. Ten zaśmiał się.

-Oj, tak - mruknął. - Choć nie mam munduru, jestem policjantem. Pani syn składał mi zeznania w sprawie dotyczącej znęcania się nad Feliksem Łukasiewiczem… To pani dzwoniła na komendę policji, prawda? - moja mama pokiwała głową, a German cmoknął językiem. - No właśnie tak pomyślałem, że ma pani bardzo podobny głos.

-Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem. Mężczyzna momentalnie przestał się śmiać.

-Cóż… Czekam. Gwoli ścisłości, na Romana, i to już dość długo… Zatruł się czymś, idiota.

-To czemu czekasz przed OIT? - zapytałem, a German jeszcze bardziej się zachmurzył.

-No... poważnie się zatruł.

-Acha.

Znów zapadła cisza. Tego też nienawidziłem w szpitalach; za dużo było tu ludzi, którzy mieli bolesne wspomnienia. Albo, co gorsza, nadzieję, że "wszystko się ułoży".

German wstał.

-Pójdę po kawę.

Zniknął za rogiem, zostawiając mnie i moją mamę w tym piekle nazwanym szpitalem.

* * *

Najgorsza była bezczynność.

Czekaliśmy parę dobrych godzin w hałasie i rozgardiaszu, który zwykle panuje w szpitalach, nie robiąc _nic._

To właśnie było okropne - ta świadomość, że tuż za ścianą ważą się losy Feliksa, a ja nie mogłem w żaden sposób pomóc, tylko siedzieć na tyłku w tej głupiej poczekalni i słyszeć, jak jakiś bachor drze się wniebogłosy.

W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, drzwi do sali OIT otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich lekarz w średnim wieku, z niemalże całkowicie łysą głową, w zwykłym, białym kitlu. Natychmiast zerwałem się z miejsca.

-Co z Feliksem Łukasiewiczem?! - niemalże krzyknąłem. Lekarz spokojnie zmierzył mnie uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby przywykł już do tego, że zdenerwowani ludzie drą się na niego.

-Czy jest pan upoważniony do otrzymywania takich informacji? - zapytał spokojnie, i to zbiło mnie z tropu.

-Upoważniony…?

-Czy jest pan członkiem jego rodziny? - znów zapytał facet znudzonym głosem. - W innym przypadku nie mogę udzielić panu informacji o stanie zdrowia pacjenta, chyba że zdobędzie pan takie zezwolenie od członka rodziny chorego.

-No chyba sobie pan żartuje… - jęknąłem.

-Przykro mi - wzruszył ramionami. - Przepisy to przepisy. Jeśli nie ma pan upoważnienia, to nie mogę panu udzielić żadnych informacji…

-W takim razie dobrze, że _ja_ mam takie upoważnienie - usłyszałem za sobą damski głos. Odwróciłem się.

Zobaczyłem kobietę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem; była ubrana formalnie, jak bizneswoman - cała dopracowana, i - jak zauważyłem - całkiem ładna. Miała jasne, krótkie włosy i zielone oczy.

Oczy Feliksa.

-Małgorzata Łukasiewicz, witam - skłoniła lekko głowę w stronę lekarza, pokazując mu swój dowód osobisty i spojrzała na mnie, unosząc jedną brew. - A ty jesteś…

-Toris Laurinaitis, przyjaciel Feliksa - przedstawiłem się szybko.

-Chłopak - sprostowała moja mama cichym głosem, a ja spłonąłem rumieńcem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby matka Feliksa zraziła się do mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

-Mamo! - jęknąłem.

-E tam - machnęła ręką pani Małgorzata - i tak to podejrzewałam. W każdym razie - zwróciła się znów do lekarza - co z moim synem?

Biedny mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy, najwyraźniej próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie tu powiedzieliśmy, ale dał za wygraną. Westchnął.

-Nie będę ukrywał - jest w ciężkim stanie - przyznał. - Ma roztrzaskaną miednicę i uszkodzoną dolną część kręgosłupa, a także złamaną rękę… Na szczęście udało nam się szybko zareagować i dzięki temu, przy odrobinie szczęścia, nie powinno być jakiś powikłań w przyszłości - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Teraz jego stan się ustabilizował i powinno być już tylko lepiej.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Musiało to komicznie wyglądać, bo pani Małgorzata spojrzała na mnie z rozbawieniem.

-Możemy go odwiedzić? - zapytała matka Feliksa.

-Tak, jest przytomny, właśnie się wybudził - mruknął lekarz, ale ja nie czekałem na pozwolenie; jak najszybciej wparowałem do sali.

Rzędami ustawione były łóżka - po trzy przy każdej ścianie; prawie wszystkie były zajęte, ale ja od razu znalazłem wzrokiem te, które szukałem.

-Feliks! - wrzasnąłem i podbiegłem do niego.

Miał unieruchomioną prawą rękę w gipsie i cały sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie mógł się za bardzo poruszać, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

-No witam - mruknął, a ja zarzuciłem mu się na szyję.

-Martwiłem się o ciebie!

-I prawidłowo, to cię oduczy wywalania ludzi pod koła - z ironią przewrócił oczami. Spojrzałem na niego poważnie.

A co, jeżeli ma mi to za złe? Co, jeśli uważa, że to moja wina?

_No… w sumie to _jest _moja wina_, pomyślałem.

-A gdzie tam! - warknął Feliks. - Idiotą jesteś? Nie mam ci tego za złe - pokręcił głową, a na widok mojej osłupiałej miny wyszczerzył zęby. - Jezu, ale łatwo jest zgadnąć, co ty tam myślisz! Jak czytanie w otwartej książce.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko przytuliłem go mocno; czułem jego ciepło, jego oddech, bicie serca. Feliks _żył_.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to proste zdanie sprawiło, że zrobiło mi się lżej na duszy.

-Kocham cię - mruknąłem, a Feliks uśmiechnął się.

-Będziesz mi to powtarzał do znudzenia?

-Ale to prawda!

-Udowodnij! - zażądał. Nie potrzebowałem lepszej zachęty; pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go. Jego usta były jeszcze słodsze niż zwykle.

-Witaj, synu - niezrażona niczym Małgorzata Łukasiewicz usiadła obok nas jak gdyby nigdy nic na łóżku. Natychmiast oderwałem się od Feliksa, zawstydzony.

-Cześć, mamo - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało chłopak do swojej matki, jakby nie przywykł do tego. - Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz.

-Nie gadaj głupstw - warknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Co jak co, ale _jestem_ twoją matką. Co prawda musiałam odwołać parę konferencji, ale mam zamiar jeszcze trochę się tu zabawić, bo jeszcze zrobisz coś głupiego jak zwykle.

-W szpitalu? Przykuty do łóżka? - zdziwił się delikatnie Feliks.

-A pamiętasz, jak miałeś dziesięć lat i stwierdziłeś, że bożonarodzeniowe ozdoby w szpitalu świetnie będą wyglądać, jak się je podpali?

-To było dawno temu, no i…

-Albo jak odpaliłeś gaśnicę, bo ci się nudziło?

-Mamo, _proszę!_

Zaśmialiśmy się - i ja, i matka Feliksa.

Myślałem, że musi być okropną kobietą, skoro zostawia Feliksa tak długo całkiem samego w domu, a tu proszę - okazała się całkiem sympatyczna. I na pewno bardziej wyrozumiała, niż moja mama.

A propos mojej mamy…

-Toris? - zaglądnęła przez drzwi do sali i zawołał mnie. Obróciłem się do niej.

-Tak?

-Kiedy będziesz chciał wracać, do zejdź na dół. Będę czekać w samochodzie, na parkingu.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zamknęła drzwi.

-Czuje się winna - powiedziała jakby od niechcenia pani Małgorzata. Spojrzałem na nią, lekko zdziwiony.

-Skąd pani to może wiedzieć?

Spojrzała na mnie z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem.

-Jestem psychologiem, potrafię rozpoznać takie rzeczy.

-To by w sumie pasowało - odezwał się Feliks. - Może myśleć, że ta cała sytuacja to jej wina, skoro zachowała się tak strasznie… nietolerancyjnie.

-Może - mruknąłem. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty oddalać się od Feliksa ani na chwilkę, ale wiedziałem, że muszę iść - niedobrze byłoby zostawiać moją mamę samą z wyrzutami sumienia. Musiałem wyglądać bardzo niepewnie, bo pani Małgorzata uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

-Hej, nie martw się. Będę się nim opiekować, a nikt nie zajmie się nim lepiej niż własna matka.

Przytaknąłem. Feliks złapał mnie za rękę.

-Odwiedzisz mnie? - zapytał, patrząc się na mnie swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

-Jasne. Jutro, pojutrze… Jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala, też będę z tobą.

Zaśmiał się. Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy, rozumiejąc się bez słów.

To była obietnica.

Na zawsze.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I could gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've travelled all this way for something_

_Now take it in but don't look down..._

* * *

Łał, to naprawdę koniec! Początkowo ten fanfik miał mieć 10 rozdziałów, ale wyszło, jak wyszło xD Został nam tylko epilog – postaram się go napisać jak najszybciej. Dziękuję z całego serca za to, że motywowaliście mnie cały czas do pisania swoimi komentarzami, radami – bardzo mi to pomogło. W najbliższym czasie mam zamiar napisać kolejne dwa opowiadania, ale już niekoniecznie LietPol, choć może się pojawić ten shipping :) Miłego wieczoru lub miłego dnia!


	19. Epilog

-...Uderzenie osoby wiąże się z popełnieniem przestępstwa z naruszenia nietykalności cielesnej, określonego w art. 217 § 1 Kodeksu karnego, zgodnie z którym, „kto uderza człowieka lub w inny sposób narusza jego nietykalność cielesną, podlega grzywnie, karze ograniczenia wolności albo pozbawienia wolności do roku". Jednakże oskarżeni są niepełnoletni, dlatego warunkowo zawieszam wykonanie kary na okres jednego roku. Jeśli po tym czasie sąd uzna, że oskarżeni powinni jednak odbyć karę, zostaną oni skazani na karę ograniczenia wolności przez osiem miesięcy. Koniec rozprawy.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Feliks podbiegł do mnie z uśmiechem; złapał mnie pod rękę i wyszliśmy z sali.

-Nie było tak, źle, co? - zapytałem. Blondyn w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową; przed rozpoczęciem rozprawy bardzo się denerwował. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też - z tym że ja potrafiłem to jakoś ukryć, by jeszcze bardziej nie straszyć Feliksa.

-Ale tylko tyle? - powiedział rozczarowany chłopak. - W sumie nic im nie zrobili.

-Dobre i to - pokręciłem głową. - Przynajmniej zrobią coś dla społeczeństwa, jeśli sąd uzna, że powinni. A coś czuję, że _uzna. _I...

-Pośpieszmy się - przerwał mi Feliks. - Nie chcę na nich wpaść teraz! Zepsuliby mi humor do reszty, a przecież jeszcze mieliśmy sobie gdzieś wyjść!

Teraz to ja się zaśmiałem.

-Tak, racja.

Był piękny dzień; ciepło, jasno, spokojnie - zima minęła na dobre i nareszcie zaczęło się prawdziwe lato. Wszystko, co działo się w zimie, było już tylko wspomnieniem.

Trzydziesty lipca.

Wcześniejsza rozprawa sądowa była niemożliwa, bo Feliks był w szpitalu - na szczęście udało mu się jakoś pogodzić leżenie w szpitalu i uczenie się, dzięki czemu spokojnie zdał, tak jak i ja. Teraz mogliśmy cieszyć się latem - moi rodzice byli potrzebni na rozprawie, ale obiecali, że gdy tylko skończy się postępowanie, wyjadą z domu nad morze, a mama Feliksa zmyła się zaraz po tym, jak blondyn doszedł do zdrowia - innymi słowy mieliśmy nie jeden, a dwa domy, w których moglibyśmy razem nic nie robić.

Dobrze, to było trochę przesadzone - Arthur cały czas gonił wszystkich członków z zespołów, byśmy pracowali ciężej, skoro mamy tyle wolnego czasu. Wszyscy zaczynaliśmy już coś podejrzewać, bo ostatnio latał wściekły na wszystkich dookoła, co zawsze znaczyło, że coś się dzieje, ale zielonowłosy nie chciał nam nic zdradzić.

Byłem ciekaw, co dalej z Arthurem i Alfredem - czy oni faktycznie mają się ku sobie? Podzieliłem się moimi rozmyśleniami z Feliksem i tak spacerowaliśmy ulicami, zajadając lody.

-To miałoby sens - przyznał blondyn, zlizując czekoladę w bardzo sugestywny sposób. - No wiesz, w końcu Alfred cały czas się do niego klei… A Arthur trochę poburczy, żeby się odwalił, ale generalnie nie jest dla niego wredny.

-Racja. I w sumie słodko by wyglądali razem - mruknąłem. Feliks popatrzył na mnie, zdziwiony, i wybuchnął śmiechem.

-No co?!

-Wartość twoich argumentów jest powalająca! Myśl trochę bardziej jak ścisłowiec!

-A ty trochę bardziej jak human - warknąłem. - Nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie pracy z takimi zainteresowaniami!

Blondyn przestał się śmiać, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy pozostał.

-Wiesz… - powiedział powoli. - Myślałem trochę.

-Łał - mruknąłem. - Coś nowego.

-Nie przerywaj mi! W każdym razie… - odwrócił wzrok i złapał mnie za rękę. - Fajnie by było mieszkać razem, jak skończymy liceum i pójdziemy na studia.

-Dobry pomysł. Mogę wziąć jakąś robotę teraz, na lato, a potem sobie gdzieś dorabiać podczas roku szkolnego i będziemy mogli sobie coś wynająć - zaoferowałem się.

-Nie - przerwał mi Feliks. - Jeśli chodzi o kasę, to nie narzekam na brak, nie musisz pracować… Ale dzięki - ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń. - Chodziło mi bardziej o to, że…

Zarumienił się cały. _Nigdy_ nie widziałem go w takim stanie.

-Feliks, o co…

Zanim zdążyłem zrobić cokolwiek, chłopak ukląkł przede mną. Ludzie na ulicy zaczęli się na nas oglądać.

-Toris - powiedział uroczyście blondyn, podnosząc na mnie wzrok. - Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

_Co._

_ŻE COOO?!_

-F-feliks! - mój głos drżał. - Czy to nie przypadkiem _ja _ jestem tą męską połówką w naszym związku?!

-Jesteś idiotą! - wrzasnął blondyn. - Nie chciałeś mi się oświadczyć, to ja to musiałem zrobić.

-Nie jesteśmy jeszcze pełnoletni! I w tym kraju nie możemy wziąć ślubu!

-Walić to! Chcę wiedzieć, czy za mnie wyjdziesz!

-Feliks…

-Odpowiadaj!

Ludzie na ulicy patrzyli się na nas jak na wariatów.

W sumie faktycznie oszaleliśmy.

-Tak.

-Kocham cię, idioto.

* * *

-...no i w sumie skończyło sie na tym, że _obaj_ nosimy pierścionki zaręczynowe, bo musiałem mu się jeszcze raz oświadczyć.

-Acha - mruknął Arthur, który udawał, że nic go to nie obchodzi. - A teraz weź się porządnie do rozgrzewania głosu, okej? Nie chcę, żebyś nawalił tak, jak wczoraj na próbie. Popracuj nad wyższymi dźwiękami.

-Weź nie marudź! Jestem zaręczony, cholera!

-Daj rzesz chłopakowi spokój, _mon Dieu _\- odezwał się Francuz. - Jest szczęśliwy, że znalazł swoją drugą połówkę. Ty też powinieneś!

-Taa… Nawet _jeśli_ umawiałbym się z jakimś okropnym, głośnym i dziecinnym Amerykaninem, który cały czas tylko żre hamburgery i ma _okropny_ akcent, to nie robiłbym z tego afery - warknął Arthur.

Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia z Francuzem i jednocześnie uśmiechnęliśmy się.

-No co?! - wrzasnął Anglik.

-Ha, podejrzewaliśmy to jakiś czas - wyszczerzyłem zęby.

-No, no… A więc nasz Arthurek zaczyna dorastać! - Francuz puścił do niego oko, przez co Anglik jeszcze bardziej się najeżył.

-Ja wam zamawiam koncerty, a wy się jeszcze ze mnie śmiejecie?! - wrzasnął. Zamrugałem oczami.

-Jaki koncert? - zapytałem, zdezorientowany.

Na twarzy Arthura można było zobaczyć nieukrywane zadowolenie z siebie.

-Udało mi się załatwić nam _prawdziwy_ koncert, na scenie, z dużą publicznością i tym podobne. Będziemy zespołem występującym przed innym, bardziej znanym, _ale zawsze coś!_

-Duża publiczność… No, to nam się przyda - przyznał Francuz. - Gratuluję, Arthurze, wreszcie zrobiłeś coś sensownego.

-ŻE CO?! TY WREDNY…

Jak zawsze musiałem ich rozdzielić, by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy, ale w głębi serca krzyczałem z radości.

Możliwe, że uda nam się zdobyć większą popularność. Możliwe, że uda nam się wybić.

Możliwe, że wszystko się zmieni.

Zaczynało się coś nowego - nowy rozdział w naszej opowieści zwanej życiem.

* * *

Witam!

To opowiadanie jest już oficjalnie zakończone. Jak je oceniacie? Proszę o komentarze :D

Dziękuję, że wytrwaliście ze mną tak długo - że motywowaliście mnie do pracy i sprawiali, że nie zostawiłem tego niedokończonego. Miłego dnia lub wieczoru! :)


End file.
